Tchaï
by Iris D
Summary: Partez à l'aventure des péripéties de Tchaï... Un royaume gouverné par une Reine... Arrivera t-elle à le défendre, le protéger d'ennemi tenaces?...


1

LE ROYAUME DE TCHAÏ

Nous sommes au début des temps modernes, au XVIe siècle, avec une technique évolué.

La Reine Leehei est chinoise, elle porte une belle robe rose ornée de jolies étoiles dorées. Sa chevelure est longue, lisse, noire, et relevée en chignon par une épingle à cheveux rose.

Sir Raskus est un beau garçon, aux traits réguliers et fins. Ses yeux sont bleu, il est coiffé de cheveux brun.

Sir Sandy a une tête plutôt carré, avec des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleu marine.

Sir Ayko est joli, il a les yeux marron et les cheveux blond.

Sir Donju est le plus âgé des quatre, il porte une cicatrice en forme de flèche sur l'avant bras gauche. Il a les yeux marron clair et les cheveux noirs.

Le Royaume de Tchaï est situé en Chine, près de Harbin. A l'intérieur, se trouve un château fort de forme hexagonale, entouré de douves. Il possède six tours, un jardin fleuri de couleurs vives et un pont-levis donnant dans la cour.

A quelques mètres de là, se tient une forêt dense, où vivent plusieurs zigheis, des linxys et des yix.

Un zighei possède des ailes comme les chauve-souris, son corps est en forme de bâton et il mesure cinquante centimètres de hauteur.

Le corps du linxy ressemble à celui du lynx avec une tête de chien et une queue de renard, ses pattes ont des griffes tranchantes, son regard est perçant, et il possède l'intelligence et l'agilité du guépard.

Lord Sakio est Chinois, il porte une cape en velours, noire, il a les cheveux brun foncé, ses yeux sont rouges. Son attitude est souvent féroce.

Un matin, au château, la Reine Leehei fait venir ses quatre chevaliers et leur dit:

- Votre mission est de tuer Lord Sakio car il veut s'emparer du Royaume et complote avec sa nouvelle armée dans sa demeure maléfique! Peu importe comment! Partez!

Les quatre Sirs saluent leur Reine et s'en vont. Sir Donju s'exclame aux trois autres:

- C'est très dangereux de retourner là-bas! Vous vous en rendez compte, j'espère!

Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus, Sir Ayko s'expriment d'une même voix:

- Oui, oui nous le savons. Tant pis!

Ils montent sur leurs chevaux et galopent.

A quelques kilomètres du château, Sir Ayko s'arrête et dit:

- Faisons une pause pour boire de l'eau, les amis!

La forêt est très jolie, le paysage est splendide cet été.

Du côté de la forteresse de Sakio, Lord Sakio demande:

- Où est ce fichu chevalier de l'ombre?

Le chevalier de l'ombre se précipite à ses côtés en disant:

- J'arrive…J'arrive maître. Me voici, que voulez-vous?

Lord Sakio lance d'un tonsarcastique:

- Un chocolat chaud à ton avis?

- Oui, je suppose…dit-il, d'un air stupide.

- Mais non idiot! Je veux que tu partes à la recherche des quatre chevaliers! Emmènes ton dragon! Vite! ordonne Lord Sakio.

Le chevalier de l'ombre part, monte sur son dragon noir en lui disant à l'oreille de les trouver.

Pendant ce temps, Sir Sandy et ses amis avancent doucement dans la forêt profonde. Sir Donju sent la présence de quelqu'un, il se retourne pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas suivis…Rien…

- Attendez, j'ai entendu un petit bruit! dit Sir Donju.

Tout à coup, une yix surgit d'un buisson.

La yix est bleu pailletée d'or, sa tête est en forme de bec d'oiseau avec des oreilles en plume rose, elle mesure dix centimètres de hauteur. Elle vole grâce à ses ailes, son corps est fin tout en longueur comme sa queue de dragon en pointe, ses yeux brillent et ses pattes avant sont minuscules.

En les voyant, elle s'exclame:

- Bonjour, vous vous promenez?

- Non, nous sommes en mission ordonnée par la Reine, dit Sir Sandy.

- Je m'appelle Fiona, je passais par là, quand je vous ai vu, quelles magnifiques épées vous portez! poursuit la yix.

Sir Raskus répond:

- Nous te donnons quelques pièces d'or en échange de réponse, quand penses-tu?

- D'accord, chevalier, souffle t-elle.

Sir Donju et Sir Ayko lui demandeensemble:

- As-tu vu quelque chose d'anormal dans les bois?

- Oui, oui, je viens de voir un dragon noir et un chevalier qui semblait pressé, répond Fiona.

Sir Sandy, fait un bond de joie et dit:

- Merci. Tiens, jolie petite Fiona.

La petite yix part en les remerciant.

Soudain, les quatre chevaliers rencontrent le partisan de Sakio et son dragon noir.

- Que faites-vous ici, chevalier de l'ombre? hurle Sir Ayko.

- Je viens vous tuer, minables, ordures, pourritures de Sirs! s'écrit le chevalier des enfers.

Subitement, l'homme maléfique s'élance à l'assaut sur les cavaliers, son cimeterre en main, tandis que son dragon, apeuré, prend la fuite en s'envolant rapidement dans les airs. Sir Ayko, Sir Donju, Sir Sandy, et Sir Raskus font une adroite parade puis l'attaquent, à l'aide de leurs glaives, à la face que celui-ci esquive par un retrait du corps. Sir Donju fait une feinte basse pour baisser la garde du partisan, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus en profite pour le désarmer pendant que Sir Ayko l'assomme par derrière avec le pommeau de son épée, l'homme tombe alors lourdement par terre.

- Venez, nous allons nous asseoir ici en attendant qu'il se réveille, et nous l'interrogerons sur Lord Sakio, dit Sir Donju.

L'homme ouvre les yeux. Sir Ayko lui demande:

- Où se trouve la forteresse?

Le partisan dévoile, après un long silence:

- Au fond de la forêt.

Sir Raskus dit,fermement:

- Où précisément?

Le chevalier de l'ombre lui répond:

- Un peu plus loin sur votre droite, vous apercevrait un grand portail noir, c'est là.

Nos cavaliers remontent sur leurs chevaux et repartent en laissant le partisan ligoté à l'aide d' une corde autour d'un arbre.

Ils passent devant un portail noir.

Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus et Sir Sandy disent,d'une même voix:

- Nous y sommes!

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, l'ambiance est ténébreuse et rempli d'un épais brouillard. Lord Sakio cri:

- Je vous attendais chers ennemis, que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle armée de robots! A l'attaque, exécution, tués-les tous!

Ils sont encerclés par une armée. Les chevaliers se mettent à les assaillir rapidement.

- Ils n'ont pas fait long feu tes robots, Sakio! dit Sir Donju.

- Si c'est comme cela, je vais vous tuer moi-même! hurle Lord Sakio, en colère.

Sir Sandy se jette sur lui et le blesse au coude! Sir Raskus est coupé au bras par Sakio, Sir Ayko lui arrache un bout de chair avec son épée. Sir Donju qui est derrière, lui tranche la tête!

Ils rentrent au château, victorieux avec la tête de Sakio dans un sac pour la montrer à la Reine. Ils sont récompensés, médaillés par leur souveraine et acclamés par le peuple.

- Bravo, vous avez réussi votre mission mes braves chevaliers! dit-elle.

2

L'ARMÉE ET LES CLONES

Assis dans son carrosse, tiré par deux chevaux, son père vient lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il pense à voix haute:

_- _Comment va t-elle prendre cette nouvelle, elle était si paisible depuis la mort de Sakio.

Le pont-levis s'ouvre et laisse place au magnifique carrosse.

_- _Bonjour père! Comment allez-vous? Mère va bien? dit la Reine.

- Ta mère va bien et moi aussi, mais je viens t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle! répond t-il.

- Oui, je sais. Alors, racontez-moi, que se passe t-il? continue t-elle.

La Reine fait entrer son père dans le hall.

L'entrée est grande avec des portes en bois de chêne, les murs sont en pierre, il y a des tableaux de paysage de Chine aux murs. Un peu plus loin, il y a un banc à droite, près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Un grand escalier en marbre rose monte à l'étage. A gauche, se trouve l'entrée du salon et sur la droite, à coté de la porte du cabinet de l'infirmière, se tient les cuisines. Les fenêtres sont assez importantes avec des rideaux en velours rouge. Le sol est fait en carrelage colorie ivoire.

- Un messager est venu me dire que Lord Sakio est de retour, enfin, ses clones! Tu savais que Lychan, le scientifique de Sakio n'est pas mort! Ce qui fait qu'il a construit une armée et quatre clones de Sakio pour se venger, explique le père.

La Reine s'exclame_, _très surprise:

- Moi, en tant que reine, je dois les empêcher de nuire mais Sir Raskus, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko sont partis chez mon Druide car Sir Donju est malade. Il lui faut un remède à base de plantes pour le guérir et lui seul peut les avoir.

Son père lui dit:

- Bon , je te laisse, j'ai du travail, n'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de moi, j'ai dix petits robots à disposition.

Son père repart. La Reine appèle son messager:

- Ohé messager, viens, c'est urgent! Prends une feuille et note: Revenez tout de suite et

faites attention à vous! Votre Reine. Envoies ce message à mes cavaliers, de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire tant que Sir Donju n'est pas guérit.

Nos cavaliers galopent vers la cabane du Druide. Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- J'espère que Sir Donju va mieux car cela va prendre du temps de trouver notre Duide. Il est trop bien caché et nos chevaux sont fatigués.

Sir Raskus lui répond:

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Arrêtons-nous pour donner à boire aux chevaux!

Soudain, Sir Ayko cri:

- Regardez, c'est la petite yix! Bonjour Fiona, comment vas-tu?

La yix dit:

- Moi tout va! Sir Donju n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, en ce moment, il est malade, répond Sir Raskus.

Sir Ayko lui demande:

- Saurais-tu où est notre Druide?

- Oui, troisième tronc sur votre gauche, il habite là depuis peu! affirme Fiona.

Sir Raskus, Sir Ayko et Sir Sandy répondent en cœur:

- Merci, allons-y!

Un messager arrive avec une lettre de la Reine Leehei qu'il dépose dans les mains de Sir Raskus et dit:

- Cette lettre est pour vous trois! Pourriez-vous me donner de l'eau, s'il vous plait? J'ai soif!

Sir Raskus, lui tend sa gourde, et ouvre la lettre en disant:

- Oui, tenez. Hé, c'est une lettre de notre Reine! Elle dit que nous devons rentrer!

Après avoir bu, le messager demande:

- Est-ce que vous voulez lui répondre, Sir Raskus?

- Oui, dites-lui que nous arrivons.

Le messager écrit sur son parchemin et repart en les remerciant.

Sir Raskus, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko toquent à la porte du Druide.

Le Druide est un ancien sage, sacré pour le Royaume, il a une très longue barbe blanche, les cheveux court d'un blanc éclatant. Il est centenaire mais sa vue reste perçante, il écrit toujours et son ouïe est très fine. De temps en temps, il fait de la marche. Il porte des vêtements bleu ciel et un manteau de velours bleu marine.

- Bonjour Druide, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Sir Donju est malade, maux de tête, tremblements dans tous le corps… dit Sir Ayko.

- Oui, entrez. Je dois avoir cela. Il va falloir que je prépare un remède spécial, ce qui ne va prendre que quelques minutes. Asseyez-vous, je vous prépare du thé?

- Oui, volontiers, répondent les Sirs.

Ils s'installent autour de la table pour discuter.

La maison du Druide est grande, il y a un petit salon avec une cheminée, près du feu, il y a un gros chaudron pour faire les potions, des étagères avec toutes sortes d'herbes, et un rat à l'intérieur d'une cage. Il y a un petit escalier en forme de spirale qui monte à l'étage, à coté de l'escalier, se trouve une petite cuisine avec des épices dans des boites transparentes et des étiquettes, indiquant leurs noms, accrochées aux murs. Il y a des écuelles en bois de cerisier pour manger près d'un four en pierre.

Sir Ayko s'exclame, se posant des questions:

- Le message que notre Reine nous a envoyé signifie peut-être qu'elle a des soucis?

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison Sir Ayko! ajoute Sir Raskus.

Sir Sandy leur dit:

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous rentrons avec le remède!

De son côté, la Reine reçoit sa réponse.

- Me voici enfin arrivé, j'ai une réponse courte, ma Reine. Bon, je vais dormir, je suis épuisé mon Altesse, dit le messager.

- D'accord, vas dormir, mais avant, montes rassurer Sir Donju! ordonne la Reine_._

- Comment savez-vous ma Reine que son remède arrive, je ne vous ai rien dit à ce sujet! s'exclame le messager, surpris.

- Je viens de te dire de monter! dit la Reine Leehei, d'un ton sec.

- Oui, mais comment…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, ne discutes pas, obéis! commande la Reine, fermement.

- Oui, oui, à vos ordres, Altesse.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forteresse maléfique, le scientifique Lychan, s'exclame à l'adresse de ses ouvriers:

- A t-on préparé mon armée de minis dragons?

- Bientôt, chef.

- Ah! Croyez-vous que j'ai le temps d'attendre, bandes de crapauds baveux! s'écrit le scientifique_, _furieux.

- Ce ne sera plus long! dit l'un des ouvrier.

Lychan lui répond, en criant:

- Ta mort ne sera pas longue non plus, imbécile! Je pense que j'en tuerais plusieurs d'entre vous si vous ne m'obéissez pas!

En plein milieu de la forêt du Royaume, dans la maison du Druide.

- Il me manque une plante nommée vesce, elle pousse dans la forêt, je vais la chercher, dit le vieux sage,en caressant sa longue barbe.

Les trois chevaliers se lèvent d'un bond et sortent en compagnie du Druide. Ils avancent tranquillement dans la grande forêt…

- Oups, j'ai failli trébucher à cause de ce lutin, dit Sir Sandy.

Sir Ayko entend un bruit et voit du feu sortir des buissons, effrayé, Sir Raskus s'exclame:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? C'est un dragon, oh, la la ! Il est énorme! Vite courez!

Sir Sandy attrape son épée et tourne autour de lui, le dragon tente de lui cracher du feu à la figure, mais par chance, Sir Sandy l'évite et dit:

- Ouf! Un peu plus et j'étais incinéré! En garde grosse bête!

- Écoutes Sir Sandy, si le dragon te craches du feu à la figure, c'est qu'il a une raison, affirme Sir Raskus.

Sir Ayko demande à Sir Sandy de s'éloigner et hurle:

- Gentil dragon, nous allons t'aider. Hé! Les amis, il a une épine sous la patte droite, il faut lui enlever. Oh! Il s'est calmé, c'est étrange, il lançait du feu partout et tout à coup, il s'arrête.

Le Druide qui était parti cherché sa plante médicinale revient et lui explique:

- Sir Ayko, le dragon n'est plus énervé car tu viens de lui dire que tu allais l'aider, il a tout simplement compris. Maintenant, prends ton épée et enlèves-lui cette méchante épine.

Sir Sandy sort son épée et devance Sir Ayko. Il réussi à lui arracher l'épine de la patte. Le dragon grogne de remerciement et s'en va. Le Druide dit_:_

- Si je finissais ce remède, j'ai la plante, et dans quelques minutes, vous pourrez repartir avec.

Le médicament est prêt, les chevaux se sont reposés, ils peuvent repartir. Le Druide leur donne une préparation d'un violet flashant.

- Merci pour tout Druide, voici quelques pièces d'or, au revoir! s'exprime Sir Ayko.

Les trois chevaliers rentrent.

Au château, Sir Donju se sent de plus en plus mal, c'est très inquiétant, le temps presse. Deux gardes arrivent en courant vers Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko, ils disent:

- Vous êtes attendus de toute urgence par notre Reine dans le grand salon.

Les trois cavaliers répondent, d'une même voix:

- Non! Nous montons d'abord pour donner le remède à Sir Donju!

Ils se précipitent vers la chambre de leur ami. Sir Donju est allongé sur son lit, brûlant de fièvre.

- Vite prends un verre, Sir Raskus! dit Sir Sandy.

Sir Sandy verse le précieux liquide dans un verre et le lui fait avaler. Après l'avoir bu, Sir Donju ouvre lentement les yeux, sa température baisse peu à peu.

Sir Ayko descend au grand salon, l'air grave. En ouvrant les portes, il s'aperçoit que la Reine Leehei est en colère, elle s'écrit:

- Alors! Je vous attends depuis assez longtemps, le message que je vous ai envoyé n'a t-il pas était assez clair? Où sont Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus? Je veux les voir immédiatement!

Deux gardes s'empressent de les ramener.

- Nous voici, ma Reine, dit Sir Sandy.

- Où étiez-vous? s'écrit l'Altesse Royale.

Sir Raskus répond d'un ton moqueur:

- Auprès de Sir Donju, où voulez-vous que nous soyons!

La Reine, encore plus énervée s'exclame:

- Tais-toi petit insolent! Ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton!

Sir Raskus apeuré, dit_:_

- Pardonnez-moi ma Reine, je ne recommencerais plus.

L'Altesse se calme en soupirant et ordonne:

- Assis, j'ai à vous parlez!

Les trois chevaliers sont inquiets.

- Mon père est passé me voir aujourd'hui, il m'a annoncé qu'un scientifique nommé Lychan, proche de Lord Sakio veut se venger. Il a crée une armée de minis dragons et quatre clones de Sakio, et s'est approprié sa forteresse, dit la Reine.

Sir Sandy s'exprime:

- Au fait, le chevalier de l'ombre n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis la mort de Sakio!

L'Altesse lui répond:

- Sir Sandy ne parles pas de malheur. Je sens que j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

Sir Ayko dit:

- C'est plutôt bizarre que ce partisan est dénoncé le lieu de la forteresse de son ancien Seigneur, n'est-ce pas!

- Oui. Comme Sir Donju va guérir, tout ira mieux pour lui mais en attendant qu'il soit sur pied, vous restez au château, ajoute la Reine.

Sir Raskus réplique:

- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir dans la forêt pour nous entraîner, si j'ai bien compris. Et si nous voulons combattre des horribles petits linxys, nous ne pourrons plus. Oh non! Je refuse!

La Reine leur donne un ordre:

- Désormais, vous ne quittez plus le château jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Est-ce bien compris?

Les trois Sirs sont déçus. Ils répondent tristement:

- Oui, tout est bien compris, mon Altesse.

Pendant ce temps, Sir Donju se rétablit et remarche un petit peu, les trois autres s'ennuient énormément.

Dans la forteresse de Lychan, un ouvrier rentre dans le bureau poussiéreux et dit, satisfait:

- Votre armée de minis dragons est prête, chef.

Le scientifique répond:

- Bien, très bien, maintenant vous pouvez les mettre dans la forêt près du château!

-A vos ordres chef, j'y vais, dit-il, discipliné.

Au château, Sir Ayko sort dans la cour pour prendre l'air. Soudain, il entend quelques petits bruits, il écoute, se tourne, regarde de chaque côtés. Cela recommence avec plus d'intensité.

Sir Ayko s'écrit:

- Garde! J'ai entendu un grondement à l'extérieur, ouvrez les portes! Je veux savoir d'où cela provient.

Les gardes ouvrent les portes et découvrent des minis dragons dévastateurs.

Sir Ayko impose:

- Allez chercher Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus!

Sir Ayko sort son épée près au combat. Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus débarquent en courant.

- Nous arrivons! annoncent-ils.

- Regardez, ils veulent nous tuer, ces pourris de robots dragons! s'écritSir Ayko_._

Sir Raskus cri:

- Alors massacrons-les, ces horribles robots!

…La tête de ces monstres volent très haut dans le ciel.

- Sir Raskus, attention, derrière toi! Mort sur le coup. Je viens de lui couper tout les circuits de son petit corps, déclare Sir Ayko.

Deux de ces bêtes grimpent sur le dos d'un garde et lui plantent ses griffes dans sa chair, le sang gicle, le garde hurle à la mort. Sir Sandy brandit son épée et tranchent les têtes des dragons robots!

- J'ai eu peur, avoue Sir Ayko.

Le garde saigne abondamment, Nos trois chevaliers le font entrer dans le hall.

Sir Raskus cri en disant:

- Allez chercher l'infirmière, faites vite! Il perds ses bouts de chair et se vide de son sang!…

Tia arrive trop tard, elle ordonne:

- Maintenez en appuyant ce mouchoir sur la blessure, cela empêchera le sang de couler trop vite.

Aussitôt le garde devient tout violet et se noie dans son propre sang.

Tia s'exclame:

- Ne regardez pas ça! Il est mort.

Le soir, au dîner, l'Altesse Royale leur expose un plan:

- Sir Donju va mieux, toutes ces attaques sont inadmissibles, il faut agir au plus vite, alors voici mon plan: Tôt, dès demain, vous partirez tous les quatre avec deux gardes chez le Druide pour qu'il vous donne une potion protectrice vitaminée. Cela renforcera votre corps et votre épée, je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivée. Ensuite vous irez à la forteresse de Lychan.

Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus annoncent_, _très enchantés:

- Nous sommes d'accord, Reine Leehei.

- Bien, Sir Donju est au courant de la stratégie, il se repose encore dans sa chambre. Je vous prie de ne pas aller le déranger jusqu'à demain, reprend La Reine.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde est déjà levé depuis une bonne heure. Nos quatre braves chevaliers partent. Ils vont se rendre comme prévu chez le Druide, accompagnés de deux fidèles gardes pour les protéger.

Un hylae est un animal qui ressemble à une araignée, ses pattes fines sont en os, son corps est uniquement fait de laine, ses yeux sont assez gros, de couleur pourpre. Il est armé de pinces à dents de scie en ivoire devant sa bouche. L'hylae est invincible et se déplace toujours en groupe.

Ils entrent au cœur de la forêt, Sir Donju dit en souriant à cause des hylaes qui s'occupent des fleurs et des arbres à grande vitesse:

- Je pense que nous y sommes. Descendons de nos chevaux et finissons le reste du chemin à pied!

Après un peu de marche, Sir Sandy regarde le tronc à sa gauche et s'écrit:

- Le voici, c'est là. Toc, toc, il y a quelqu'un?

- Oui, j'arrive, entrez, j'ai préparé la potion que votre Reine m'a indiqué. Cela fortifiera votre épée et votre physique, déclare le Druide.

Les quatre Sirs l'avalent, une seconde après, leurs épées réagissent en faisant hi, hi, hi! Il se sentent doublement plus puissant.

Sir Donju demande:

- Cette somme d'argent vous suffira t-elle, Druide?

- Oui, avec grand merci.

Sir Ayko s'inquiète:

- Bon, allons-y, maintenant!

Nos amis remontent sur leurs chevaux et partent en direction de la forteresse maléfique de Lychan.

Peu après, Ils arrivent devant la forteresse. Les deux gardes vont attendre devant l'entrée pendant que les cavaliers s'éloignent vers le mur de cette forteresse. Vaillamment, ils s'en approchent et l'escaladent. Une ouverture à mi-hauteur leur permette de se glisser à l'intérieur. Un dispositif automatique se déclenche et une porte secrète en pierre s'ouvre. Elle donne sur la salle du trône de l'ancien Seigneurs des enfers, Lord Sakio.

Dans un tourbillon d'éclairs, Lychan apparaît, assis sur son fauteuil.

Lychan s'écrit en ricanant:

- Hé, hé, hé, content de vous revoir! J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Soudain, quatre clones de Lord Sakio saisissent les chevaliers.

Le scientifique ordonne aux clones:

- Mettez-les au cachot! Attachez-les solidement avec des chaînes! Je vais m'en occuper.

Puis il tourne la tête et s'adresse aux cavaliers, l'air narquois:

- Alors vous êtes piégés, comme cela est intéressant. Si je le veux, je peux vous transformer en robots en enlevant chacun de vos boyaux. J'arracherai vos nerfs et les tendons puis les os.

Bon, je vous laisse réfléchir…

Les chevaliers sont épouvantés, les deux gardes se sont fait assommer et tuer. Sir Donju à

une idée, il s'exclame:

- Écoutez les gars, nous allons nous servir de nos épées pour extirper ces chaînes.

Ensemble, ils s'exécutent.

- Maintenant suivez-moi, il faut arrêter Lychan et ses clones, affirme Sir Donju.

Arrivés dans la salle du trône, Sir Raskus, Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko se jettent sur les quatre clones de Sakio. Sir Ayko découvre rapidement qu'ils sont reliés par des fils électriques, Sir Raskus tranche les deux fils rouges et bleus derrière leur dos, ce qui stoppent instantanément leurs mouvements.

Lychan hurle de colère:

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ces robots Sakio étaient la plus géniale de mes inventions! Je sens que la situation devient critique, je n'ai pas de défense.

Sir Donju lui dit:

- C'est dommage car je vais me faire un plaisir de vous découper en morceaux et de vous faire cuir!

Sir Sandy empoigne son épée à deux mains, et avec courage, s'apprête à l'affronter. Le scientifique Lychan attrape une hache, qui était accrochée au mur, pour se défendre.

Sir Raskus lui donne un coup d'épée dans la jambe, Lychan hurle. Sir Ayko lance son épée sur la hache du scientifique. Subitement, la hache se met à rougeoyer et à fondre! Épouvanté, Lychan s'enfuit.

- Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt! s'exclame Sir Sandy.

Ils rentrent au château.

La Reine les attend dans le salon avec des biscuits et du thé pour fêter ça.

Le grand salon est très joli, il y a quatre fauteuils beiges et un canapé vert pour trois personnes installées en cercle autour d'un feu de cheminée. Par terre, il y a un tapis vert clair avec du rose, les rideaux sont de la même couleur que le canapé. Plusieurs tableaux d'animaux sont accrochés aux murs. A gauche, quand nous rentrons, nous voyons un petit piano et au milieu de la pièce, se trouve une table basse près des fauteuils et du canapé.

En entrant, Sir Donju dit:

- Nous voici, Reine Leehei, nous avons vaincu les clones de Sakio et Lychan s'est enfuit de peur.

- Je vous attendais, que croyez-vous, mes chers amis, s'exprime la Reine, gentiment.

L'Altesse Royale est affligée en pensant à ses trois gardiens, mais elle dit:

- J'ai perdu trois hommes dans cette bataille, nous les enterrerons ce soir. Vous avez accompli votre mission, mes petits bijoux!

3

DES ANIMAUX PRÉHISTORIQUES

Aujourd'hui, la Reine Leehei reçoit la visite d'un Roi chinois nommé Chiu Lang, il est envoyé au Royaume de Tchaï par son père.

Il rentre dans la cour en carrosse, puis se dirige vers le salon, escorté par un gardien.

Le Roi est fort et musclé avec des cheveux noirs, les yeux marron. Il porte un pantalon doré avec la veste assortie, un long manteau noir en cuir. Sur le dos du manteau, un dragon jaune est tissé, aux contours noir et rouges qui représente l'emblème de sa famille. Sur sa tête, il porte une petite couronne en or sertie de rubis flamboyants.

Le Roi Chiu Lang fait la révérence et dit à l'Altesse, légèrement anxieux:

- Je viens vous prévenir d'un danger imminent! Un magicien maléfique nommé Liu Shaman a été engagé par le scientifique Lychan, pour la résurrection de Lord Sakio! Étant donné que Sakio est enterré dans le cimetière de la forêt de Tchaï, il y a de fortes chances que ces deux hommes s'y rendent!

La Reine s'exclame, étonnée:

- Oh non!… Les bras m'en tombent!

Le Roi, pressé, lui dit:

- Toutes mes excuses de devoir écourter cette visite… Néanmoins je suis attendu ailleurs. A

plus tard donc.

La Reine souffle, compréhensive:

- Bien sûr, bien sur…

Dans la cour du château, plusieurs gardes arrivent en courant pour avertir la Reine d'une information grave.

Après avoir eu connaissance de cette nouvelle, la Reine Leehei fait appeler ses quatre chevaliers pour une réunion dans la salle à manger.

Sir Ayko, Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus et Sir Donju descendent et s'assoient autour de la table.

La Reine s'exprime:

- J'ai deux nouvelles à vous apprendre! Je commence par la première, Lord Sakio va probablement revivre grâce au magicien Liu Shaman, engagé par Lychan. Il faut donc surveiller le cimetière. La seconde, c'est que trois argémas sont poursuivies par Méririm, leur passereau a été tué, il faut donc les mettre en sécurité, de préférence, au château. Je vais vous séparer en deux groupes, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko, vous irez chercher les argémas pour les ramener ici. Avez-vous des questions?

Sir Ayko demande_:_

- Les argémas sont plutôt difficile à trouver, comment faire ma Reine?

- Les gardes les ont aperçus autour d'une petite fontaine d'eau, elles étaient entrain de danser. Bon, maintenant sortez vous deux! Au travail! assure t-elle.

Dans la salle à manger, il reste Sir Donju et Sir Raskus. La Reine leur dit:

- Et vous, vous allez surveiller le cimetière!

Les deux cavaliers sortent de la pièce. Sir Ayko et Sir Sandy viennent juste de partir, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus prennent leurs chevaux et s'apprêtent à partir.

Une argéma est une jeune femme possédant des ailes de papillons. Elle a la capacité de chasser les nuages et d'éloigner les orages.

Le Passereau, au plumage rouge écarlate, se sert de son chant pour les guider et les protéger.

Méririm est la septième hiérarchie infernale, c'est la démone de l'air, elle peut provoquer la pestilence et la corruption de l'Air.

Peu de temps après, dans les bois, Les trois argémas dansent autour d'une jolie fontaine d'eau tout en chantant. Elles entendent les chevaliers discuter et elles se précipitent sur eux.

Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Enfin! Nous avons fini par les trouver nos argémas en danger! Suivez-nous mes demoiselles!

L'une d'entre elle, murmure aux deux autres argémas:

- Nous devons attendre que notre nouveau passereau se montre!

Malgré leur réticence, les argémas suivent gentiment les deux Sirs. Tout à coup, Méririm apparaît en leur barrant le chemin et s'écrit:

- Vous n'emmènerez pas ce qui m'appartient par les enfers que je représente, s'en vous battre!

Les trois argémas tremblent de peur. Méririm lance une sphère de lave en direction des deux chevaliers. Sir Ayko attrape son épée et la stoppe. Sir Sandy marche doucement pour la surprendre par derrière pendant que Sir Ayko la distrait. Sir Sandy jaillit avec son épée à la main, il la plante dans le corps de celle-ci qui explose!

Les argémas dansent, joyeuses, leur chemin continu jusqu'au château.

Au même instant, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus se rendent au cimetière. Arrivés sur place, ils se cachent et attendent.

Au château, la Reine voit venir Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko avec les trois argémas. Elle leur dit:

- Vous les monter dans la chambre d'amis, elles y resteront un moment!

Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko répondent d'un même ton:

- Nous avons tué Méririm, elles n'ont plus de raison de rester ici, maintenant!

L'Altesse Royale ordonne aux argémas:

- Vous restez toutes les trois au château! Vous avez été attaquées une fois donc cela peut se reproduire. Et toi, Sir Ayko, je n'aime pas que tu me contredises!

Sir Ayko souffle, se sentant coupable:

- Pardonnez-moi ma Reine.

Les argémas montent escortées par un serviteur.

La Reine s'écrit, surprise_:_

- Il fait bientôt nuit, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus ne sont toujours pas rentrés?

Les argémas ne se sentent pas bien enfermés, elles ont une idée pour sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre. Soudain, elles entendent un chant, c'est leur nouveau passereau qui les appellent! Elles prennent les draps du lit, et après les avoir noués comme une corde, elles descendent tout doucement, et se retrouvent dans la cour, sans être vues, elles passent le pont et courent dans la forêt pour le rejoindre.

Peu après, Sir Ayko et Sir Sandy s'aperçoivent de leur disparition.

La Reine leur dit:

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, allez rejoindre Sir Donju et Sir Raskus!

Ils se précipitent vers leurs chevaux.

Dans un coin de la forteresse, le magicien sombre explique son plan à Lychan:

- Je vais invoquer deux énormes félins morts il y a très longtemps pour faire peur à ces chevaliers. Cette race de félin se nomme Smilodon, ils sont très dangereux.

L'obscur Liu Shaman récite une formule et invoque les deux Smilodons. Dans un tourbillon de sable, ils apparaissent, énormes.

Liu donne un ordre aux animaux:

- Allez tuer les quatre chevaliers, immédiatement!

Au cimetière, Sir Donju, assis derrière un arbre en compagnie de Sir Raskus, aperçoit au loin, éclairé par les rayons lumineux de la lune, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko_._

- Salut les amis, vous allez bien? s'exclame Sir Sandy.

Sir Raskus lui répond:

- Oui, à part, qu'il n'y a personne dans ce cimetière depuis des heures!

Soudain, cinq vampires sortent de leurs tombes en poussant des cris aigus:

- Du sang frais, manger, manger!

Ils marchent tout doucement, les mains en avant, assoiffés.

Les cavaliers sursautent, effrayés. Ils tirent leurs épées d'un coup et reculent.

- Oh, ils ont des dents de vampires! Mais ils ont un petit côté zombie…s'exprime Sir Donju, stupéfait.

- Vous êtes désorientés! déclare Sir Raskus à l'adresse des vampires.

- Ah bon? disent-ils tous, en se lançant des regards incertains.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous avons dû rester trop longtemps enterrer! constate l'un d'eux.

Puis les vampires s'approchent des chevaliers, la langue pendante. Nos quatre Sirs sont horrifiés. Sir Donju essaye de planter son épée en plein cœur, cela marche, il ne reste plus qu'un tas de poussière par terre. Sir Sandy fait de même, Sir Raskus arrivent à en percer deux en une fois. Sir Ayko saute sur le dernier et le tue. Dix autres vampires creusent la terre et s'éjectent du sol!

Deux des vampires attrapent Sir Sandy et essayent de l'étrangler. Deux autres suceurs de sang veulent mordre Sir Raskus. Sir Donju et Sir Ayko accourent pour les aider. Ils finissent par tous les transformer en cendres de vampires.

Sir Donju sent la présence de quelque chose, d'un autre danger, en scrutant les buissons il voit des yeux rouges diaboliques.

Brusquement, deux énormes félins débarquent, la gueule ouverte, ce sont des Smilodons. Sir Ayko, Sir Donju, Sir Raskus lèvent leurs épées, tandis qu'un des félins s'avancent dangereusement vers eux. Sir Sandy s'empare de la fusée de son épée et tire pour la sortir mais en vain, elle est coincée dans son fourreau. Soudain, le deuxième Smilodon se jette sur Sir Sandy en se dressant sur ses pattes postérieurs, le bloquant contre un arbre, et d'un geste vif, lui griffe l'avant bras gauche, une plaie s'ouvre jusqu'à l'os du bras. A l'instant même, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko distraient le félin qui tente de les attaquer, en agitant brutalement leurs armes. Alors que Sir Donju s'empare d'une boite d'allumettes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis prend une vieille branche d'arbre sèche, posé par terre. Avec beaucoup de sang-froid, il essaye à plusieurs reprises de l'allumer, entendant les hurlements de douleur de Sir Sandy. Sir Donju parvient enfin à enflammer la branche. Rapidement, il court vers son ami que l'animal va achever, brandissant sa torche en avant, le Smilodon grogne, libère Sir Sandy qui s'écarte et se cache derrière un épais tronc d'arbre, saignant abondamment. Les félins poussent de terrifiants grommellement de furie, reculant face au feu. Satisfaits, Sir Ayko et Sir Raskus rangent leurs épées, ramassent chacun une branche sèche puis l'allume à l'aide de celle de notre sage Sir Donju. Les trois cavaliers font fuir les deux Smilodons, les menaçant de leurs flambeaux. Étant obligé de soigner Sir Sandy, ils prennent leurs chevaux et rentrent. Atteignant le château, Sir Donjuappèle l'infirmière:

- Sir Sandy est gravement blessé, Tia, il perd son sang! Soignez-le vite!

Tia dit en prenant en charge Sir Sandy:

- Sortez de la pièce!

Elle stoppe l'hémorragie en faisant un garrot, puis le recoud. Les trois autres l'entendent crié depuis le hall, soucieux.

L'infirmière sort de son cabinet et va voir Sir Donju, en disant:

- C'est fait! La plaie est désinfectée, suturée. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me recoucher.

Sir Ayko demande à ses amis, surpris:

- Ces Smilodons sont des bêtes disparues depuis des millions d'année…Comment est-ce possible?

Sir Raskus répond, très soucieux:

- Je pense qu'un magicien maléfique peut les faire revivre!

Sir Donju s'exclame, désespéré:

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment les tuer, il nous faudrait un dragon. Ah! J'ai trouvé la solution, nous allons demander un dragon apprivoisé à notre Reine. Maintenant allons dormir!

Le lendemain, La Reine Leehei a invité le Roi Chiu Lang à prendre le thé. Sir Sandy se rétablit en se reposant dans son lit.

Dans l'après-midi, le Roi Chiu Lang arrive en carrosse au château, la Reine l'attend sagement avec le thé préparé dans le salon.

Assis ensemble à prendre le thé, les deux amoureux se lancent des regards doux, s'approchent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent. Subitement, Sir Ayko ouvre les portes du salon et demande:

- Puis-je vous parler ma Reine?

L'Altesse Royale est surprise, Le Roi lui dit:

- Bon je pense que je vais y aller, merci Reine Leehei, à bientôt.

La Reine mécontente après Sir Ayko sort du salon et s'écrit:

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait! A cause de toi il est parti! Bon! Bref!…Qui a t-il?

Sir Ayko ditdoucement:

- Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter un de vos dragons apprivoisés?

La Reine lui répond:

- Oui, Sir Ayko, je suis au courant de ce qui s'est produit hier, prends un dragon.

Le Seigneur dit, soulagé:

- Merci ma Reine, j'y cours!

Il monte dans la volière du château, et choisit un dragon jaune orangé aux yeux bleus, sur son collier est écrit Leila. Les trois chevaliers redescendent, malgré son ancienne blessure, Sir Sandy accompagne ses amis, Sir Ayko les attend dans la cour avec le dragon.

Sir Donju s'écrit à l'adresse du dragon:

- Leila, emmène-nous jusqu'au cimetière, tu vas nous être utile, ma belle!

Ayant atteint le cimetière, ils sautent à terre. Soudain une grosse chauve-souris les attaque.

Elle fait deux mètres d'envergures avec des griffes acérées.

La surprise est totale mais les quatre chevaliers prennent leur courage à plusieurs mains pour se défendre.

Sir Sandy, sort ses quatre poignards de ses chausses et les lancent sur elle. La chauve-souris est blessé et en colère, elle veut le griffer mais Sir Donju l'en empêche avec son glaive. Sir Ayko, avec son lances-pierre, tire un caillou en pleine tête et lui crève un œil!

Sir Raskus finit par lui trancher une aile. La chauve-souris meurt. Les quatre Seigneurs s'assoient par terre, épuisés.

Sir Ayko avoue:

- Nous aurions bien besoin d'un bon dîner et d'une nuit complète de sommeil!

Au fin fond des enfers, Liu Shaman discute avec Lychan:

- J'aurai terminé dans une demi-heure. Au fait, Lord Sakio est maléfique depuis quand?

- Depuis sa naissance, tout bébé, il avait très souvent les yeux rouges de colère. Il a même fait plusieurs pactes avec la diablesse, répond Lychan.

Au cimetière, les quatre cavaliers se font agresser par un des deux Smilodons, celui-ci saute sur eux en vain car ils l'esquivent et montent sur le dragon.

- Leila attaque le Smilodon! ordonne Sir Raskus.

Leila crache du feu sur la bête préhistorique puis elle le griffe. Le Smilodon se défend en essayant de sauter sur sa tête.

Sir Donju se met à crier d'effroi:

- Attention Leila!

D'un geste vif, Sir Raskus tranche la patte de l'animal avec son glaive. Le Smilodon rugit et saigne, tout à coup, sa patte repousse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Ils sont invincibles ces horribles monstres! Sa patte…Je viens de la couper…s'écrit-il. Sir Ayko s'exprime_, _prêt à l'assaut:

- Il faut viser le cœur, c'est certainement la seule manière de les tuer!

Leila envoie un violent coup de queue, le félin le part en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, et en moins d'une seconde, Sir Sandy prend son poignard puis le lance puissamment dans le cœur de l'animal qui explose. Pris de vertiges, Sir Sandy ne se sentant pas bien, dit :

- J'ai la tête qui tourne! Mon bras me fait mal!

Sir Donju anxieux, répond:

- Oui, oui, bien sûr! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avec nous! Rentrons! Notre Reine doit nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

Toute la famille est là pour le repas au château, la Reine demande:

- Est-ce que tout ce passe comme prévu? Votre mission est-elle difficile?

Sir Donju assure:

- Oui. Nous pouvons dire que c'est compliqué mais nous nous servons du dragon!

Sir Sandy s'aperçoit que son bras saigne malgré le pansement:

- Oh! Je ne pensais pas que les files étaient si fragile. Tia va devoir me recoudre encore une fois!

La Reine inquiète, appèle:

- Garde, emmenez Sir Sandy à l'infirmerie! Sir Sandy, je veux que tu te soignes!

Au même moment, Liu Shaman sort de sa cachette suivi de Lychan, l'homme de sciences.

Le mage sombre et Lychan se rendent au cimetière, sur la tombe de Lord Sakio. Liu Shaman demande à Lychan:

- Trouves-moi une chèvre et un cerf. Nous allons les sacrifiés! Moi, il faut que j'aille kidnapper un nouveau-né pour le sang.

L'alchimiste part dans la forêt pour chasser.

Liu Shaman a les cheveux colorés, rouge avec des yeux ténébreux, tout noir sans blanc. Il a un manteau noir et des vêtements bleu marine, un bandeau noir autour de sa tête. Les cheveux courts et une attitude horrifiante.

Le mage méphistophélique se rend invisible et entre dans une maison, il monte l'escalier doucement, sort le bébé de son berceau et chuchote:

- Gentil nouveau-né, je sens que tu vas m'être très utile. Cette nuit est la nouvelle lune! Jour de toutes les magies noires!

En sortant de la maison, il rencontre Lychan tenant la corde qui entoure le cou d'une chèvre dans la main droite et un cerf de l'autre. Le magicien lui dit:

- Magnifique! Suis-moi! Nous allons nous installer au cimetière, devant la tombe de Lord Sakio.

Ils creusent la terre pour déterrer le cercueil de Sakio, puis ils s'assoient dans l'herbe. Lychan prend une dague et la plante dans le cœur du cerf, puis le dépèce de ses viscères pour son incantation. Liu s'exprime:

- Fais attention, enlève-lui les nerfs et les tendons sans les sectionner.

Liu Shaman tue le bébé en l'étranglant avec une cordelette, puis le vide de son sang qu'il verse dans une écuelle en bois. Ensuite, c'est au tour de la chèvre…

- Tout est prêt, maintenant je vais invoquer la diablesse pour le ressusciter, dit-il, en essuyant ses mains maculées de sang.

Il récite une formule et subitement, le corps osseux se refait petit à petit. Lychan dépose le cœur, les nerfs et les tendons au-dessus du sternum. Lord Sakio avale le tout à travers ses os. Puis la peau se reforme, les yeux réapparaissent dans leurs orbites, le nez…les lèvres se redessinent…

- C'est bientôt terminé, je suis fier de moi! Et vous Lychan? Comment allez-vous mon cher? s'exclame Liu.

- Je pense que je vais aller vomir un petit peu, répond Lychan, écœuré.

4

LES SENS PERDUS

Le serviteur de la Reine met le couvert. L'Altesse Royale se rend à l'étage et annonce aux Sirs:

- Bonjour mes bijoux! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi! Le Roi vient dîner. J'ai des sentiments pour lui alors je veux que tout ce passe sans histoire! Donc, je vous préviens que s'il y en a un qui ose me déranger, il aura à faire à moi! Je suis très sérieuse, je vous aurais avertis! Puis elle sort de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse. Sir Raskus s'exclame:

- Elle a de vrais sentiment pour lui d'après ce que je comprends.

Sir Donju lui dit:

- Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut rien compromettre.

Aux enfers, Lord Sakio décrit son plan à Liu Shaman:

- Au moment où tu lâcheras ton singe pour libérer le maléfice, je te demanderai d'envoyer l'anaconda près du château. Les sens des chevaliers seront perturbés, et c'est cela qui va les rendre vulnérables.

Le magicien sombre approuve son idée en hochant légèrement la tête.

Dans les bois, les quatre Seigneurs se promènent en observant la nature, ils aperçoivent un petit singe, très mignon posé sur la branche d'un arbre.

Il est marron et beige avec une tache blanche sur la tête.

Soudain, le singe s'approche de Sir Donju et lui saute sur l'épaule, puis dans les bras de Sir Sandy, et se balance à une branche pour s'allonger dans les mains de Sir Ayko, enfin il termine en se posant sur le pied de Sir Raskus. Après ce cirque, il s'en va…Sir Sandy s'exclame_, _étonné:

- Étrange ce singe, vous ne trouvez pas?

Peu après, le Roi Chiu Lang arrive au château, Sir Donju et Sir Sandy jouent aux échecs, Sir Ayko est sortit prendre l'air et regarder les étoiles puis Sir Raskus se goinfre de chips.

Le Roi et la Reine passent à table, ils sont heureux de se revoir.

Dans la cuisine, Sir Raskus mange tranquillement, quand, subitement, il ne sent plus le goût des chips, pour vérifier ce qu'il pense, il mange un bout de gâteau aux pépites de chocolat et ne sent pas la différence entre les deux. Affolé, il court vers la salle à manger et entre en disant:

- Ma Reine, j'ai un problème!

La Reine Leehei se lève et dit à son Roi:

- Ne bouges pas, j'en ai pour quelques instants. Je reviens.

L'Altesse Royale mécontente, saisit Sir Raskus par le bras et l'emmène dans le hall, puis s'écrit, furieuse:

- De quel droits oses-tu me déranger?

Sir Raskus répond, ennuyé:

- J'ai perdu… J'ai perdu un de mes sens, je ne sens plus le goût des chips ni du chocolat!

La Reine ordonne aux gardiens sans l'écouter:

- Garde, emmenez-le au donjon! Il y sera enfermé vingt quatre heures!

Sir Raskus ne comprend pas et réplique en gémissant:

- Ma Reine…Ma Reine…Non!…

L'Altesse Royale retourne froidement dans la salle à manger pour continuer son repas.

La salle à manger est meublée par une grande table en chêne foncé pour dix à douze personne. Autour se tiennent douze chaises confortables. Il y a deux étagères et un buffet de chaque côté de la table, aux murs, des décorations de médailles et les armoiries de la famille Leehei et du Royaume de Tchaï, accrochées, en tissus. Au plafond, il y a un magnifique lustre en cristal de roche.

Dans leurs chambres, Sir Donju et Sir Sandy ne se sentent pas bien. Sir Donju perturbé, dit:

- J'ai la vue qui se trouble…Je n'y vois plus du tout! Que m'arrive t-il?

Sir Ayko s'écrit_:_

- Que dis-tu? Parles plus fort, je ne t'entends pas! Un? Comment?

Quant à Sir Sandy, il a perdu le sens du toucher et dévoile:

- Oh…je suis devenu insensible! Non…c'est insupportable!

Après le repas, le serviteur s'approche de la Reine et lui chuchote à l'oreille:

- Vos quatre Seigneurs ont tous perdu un de leurs sens!

La Reine acquiesce d'un signe de la tête, sans vouloir sans préoccuper pour le moment. Le Roi et la Reine sortent de table, puis l'Altesse prend son Roi par la main et l'emmène dans sa chambre, ils passent la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, vers sept heures, le Roi s'habille, embrasse sa Reine puis rentre chez lui.

Après l'Altesse monte au donjon, parler à Sir Raskus. La Reine lui demande, sèchement:

- Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéit?

Sir Raskus répond, désolé:

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention ma Reine, mais j'ai perdu le goût des aliments. Je ne reconnaît plus rien! Chocolat…fromage…Est-ce que Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko vont bien? Je peux les voir?

L'Altesse lui dit, méchamment:

- Nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'ils aillent bien, ils ont le même problème que toi, à peu de chose près. Tu es interdit de visite et consigné pendant vingt quatre heures! Ou plus, si je le souhaite.

Dans les bois, Lord Sakio ordonne au magicien:

- Invoquez-moi ce gros anaconda et lâchez-le dans la forêt!

Le magicien Liu Shaman récite une formule en latin et brusquement, un anaconda apparaît dans une tornade. Il tire la langue à Lord Sakio et attend les ordres du mage sombre.

Liu Shaman commande:

- Caches-toi près du château dans un buisson et attaque les Sirs dès qu'ils sortiront!

Le serpent part en zigzaguant.

Dans le donjon du château, Sir Raskus peste de colère. Il n'ose pas présenter ses excuses à

l'Altesse.

- Bon, je pense que je vais être le plus sage possible, dit-il.

Dans la forêt, le dernier Smilodon se promène et voit un anaconda s'approcher de lui. Les deux animaux se regarde fixement puis le Smilodon s'en va en courant. L'anaconda se cache dans les fourrés près de l'eau.

A la maison, Sir Donju s'exclame:

- Comment allons-nous faire pour combattre dans l'état où nous nous trouvons? Cela ne va pas être facile!

Sir Ayko après avoir lu sur ses lèvres, répond:

- Nous pouvons aller demander de l'aide à notre Reine, mais elle est bien trop occupée. Qui veut aller la voir? Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas me retrouver dans le donjon comme cet idiot de Sir Raskus!

Sir Sandy s'exclame, l'air découragé:

- J'y vais.

Il se rend à la porte de la chambre de l'Altesse et toque.

- Oui, entrez! Ah c'est toi Sir Sandy. Que veux-tu? dit-elle.

- Pouvez-vous nous aider à récupérer nos sens, mon Altesse? demande t-il.

La Reine Leehei répond, gentiment:

- Oui, oui bien sûr! J'ai contacté notre Druide pour lui demander une potion.

Sir Sandy fait un signe de la tête pour la remercier puis il rejoint les autres dans sa chambre, en leur déclarant:

- Elle a prévenue le Druide.

Sir Donju répond:

- Ouf! Tant mieux!

Sir Ayko fait de son mieux pour les comprendre en lisant sur leurs lèvres.

Dans la matinée, les gardes sortent de la cour pour surveiller les alentours. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux se fait attaquer par surprise par l'anaconda. Le serpent lui mord la jambe droite, s'enroule autour de lui, et l'étouffe avec la pression de ses anneaux. Le reste des gardiens se précipitent vers le pont-levis puis ils le referment aussitôt. L'Altesse Royale tire la chaîne de la cloche qui sonne bruyamment pour donner l'alerte à ses chevaliers. Les Seigneurs descendent rapidement, courent vers la sortie du château et brandissent leurs armes. Sir Donju fait attention à ses gestes pour éviter de tomber et écoute. Les deux autres se débrouillent un peu mieux. Sir Ayko brandit son épée et lui tranche la queue, l'anaconda siffle, ensanglanté, il s'enfuit.

Au château, le messager de la Reine s'envole, récupérer la potion chez le Druide.

Arrivé chez le vieux sage, il dit:

- Je viens prendre la potion.

Le Druide la cherche et la donne au messager, celui-ci le récompense par un sac d'or.

De retour à la maison, le messager ailé dépose la potion dans les mains de l'Altesse, qui s'exclame:

- Merci messager de ta gentillesse.

Le faucon messager demande, curieux:

- Cela fait longtemps que vous avez ce don, ma Reine?

L'Altesse, très occupée, répond:

- Depuis que je suis montée sur le trône pour régner. Eh! Tu essayes de me faire parler, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui! Peut-être! Bon, je m'en vais. Au revoir! dit-il.

La Reine appelle son serviteur.

Celui-ci arrive et fait une révérence.

- Allez me chercher les trois chevaliers maintenant! exige t-elle.

Ils descendent et vont dans le salon, Sir Donju marche lentement.

Elle leur dit:

- Tenez! Buvez cela, c'est la potion! Elle va vous rendre vos sens.

- J'espère que cette boisson a bon goût! s'exclame Sir Donju.

L'Altessefait réflexion à Sir Donju:

- Ne fais pas l'idiot et avales!

Ils boivent tous les trois le breuvage miraculeux, puis tout à coup, Sir Ayko récupère l'ouïe, Sir Sandy le toucher, et Sir Donju la vue.

La Reine s'exprime, en souriant:

- Bien, maintenant, je monte voir Sir Raskus.

Sir Sandy lui pose une question:

- Ma Reine, allez-vous lever sa punition?

- Peut-être, son attitude me décidera! dit-elle.

Dans le donjon, Sir Raskus fait les cent pas, il s'ennuie…Enfin, il entend quelqu'un arrivé, c'est la Reine Leehei.

- Bonjour ma Reine! Je m'incline, dit-il.

- Tu as réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle tu es consigné? J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas!

- Oui, oui, énormément, je n'aurai pas dû…Je sais que je vous ai désobéit mon Altesse Royale! Je vous demande pardon…

- Tes trois amis ont retrouvé leur sens et toi, je pense que je peux aussi te donner la potion. Quant à lever la punition, c'est encore à voir! s'exclame l'Altesse, d'un ton sec.

La Reine sort du donjon et se rend dans son bureau pour travailler. Sir Raskus boit la potion et mange un bout de pain, en se disant, avec délice:

- Oh! Génial! Le pain à du goût!

Les trois Sirs assis dans le salon sont préoccupés à propos de Sir Raskus. Sir Ayko s'écrit mécontent:

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est pas lever la punition?

Sir Donju réfléchit et dit:

- Cela fait quand même trente heures qu'il est enfermé, ce qu'il a fait est grave!

Sir Sandy se lève, sort de la pièce, et monte au donjon, il s'adresse aux gardes, d'une petite voix :

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer, je veux juste lui parler quelques minutes, soyez aimable!

Les gardiens acceptent de le laisser passer, Sir Sandy se précipite devant la porte du donjon en disant, heureux de le revoir:

- Sir Raskus, comment vas-tu?

- Que fais-tu là, si elle s'en aperçoit, tu auras bobo! Cela peut aller, j'ai retrouvé le goût.

- Je vais te laisser, bon courage! murmure Sir Sandy.

Pour éviter d'être vu, il descend à toute vitesse mais, subitement, la Reine Leehei l'aperçoit et s'exclame sévèrement:

- Dans ma chambre, tout de suite!

Sir Sandy s'exécute.

- Pourquoi es-tu monté? questionne t-elle, d'un ton ferme.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que j'étais en haut, ma Reine? demande Sir Sandy, surpris.

Elle commence à perdre patience:

- Ne t'ais-je pas poser une question, Sir Sandy?

- Oui, je voulais le voir.

La Reine impatiente, s'écrit:

- Il est interdit de visite! Tu le savais pourtant! Ne refais plus jamais ça! Je l'ai puni pour m'avoir désobéit.

Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Vous n'avez pas toujours pas répondu à ma question!

La Reine Leehei s'approche de lui et le gifle.

- Que dis-tu? dit la Reine, d'un ton intransigeant.

Il se met à genou et dit:

- Pardonnez-moi, excusez-moi mon Altesse Royale.

Elle lui ordonne:

- Sors de ma chambre!

Sir Sandy obéit et s'en va, il descend tristement au salon.

Pendant ce temps, au repaire de Sakio, Liu Shaman énonce sonidée:

- J'ai l'intention de crée un pantin ninja de vingt centimètre de haut. Il pourra aider le Smilodon et l'anaconda grâce à son épée de guérison diabolique, qu'en dites-vous?

Lord Sakio dit_, _exigeant:

- Oui, faites vite, je veux que ces chevaliers crèvent!

Les trois chevaliers vont beaucoup mieux, ils sortent dans le jardin du château pour prendre l'air. Sir Raskus, libéré, les rejoins en courant. Finalement, ils décident d'aller faire une promenade à cheval.

Sur le chemin, les quatre cavaliers voient le deuxième Smilodon se dirigé vers eux.

Sir Raskus s'exprime:

- Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui!

En quelques secondes, le pantin ninjâ rejoint l'animal préhistorique. Le Smilodon lance sa grosse patte pour les griffer sans y parvenir, Sir Sandy se met de côté et lui lance un caillou avec son lances-pierre, Sir Ayko lui coupe la peau grâce à son glaive. L'animal est blessé mais le pantin le guérit avec son épée envoûtée.

Sir Donju s'écrit:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pantin noir bizarre?

Sir Raskus répond rapidement:

- Je ne sais pas!

Le Smilodon se jette sur Sir Raskus en lui griffant la cuisse puis il lui plante ses crocs dans sa chair. Sir Raskus se débattant avec énergie, perd son sang à flots…La ruade simultanée des quatre chevaux fait fuir le félin. Les chevaliers sont obligés de rentrer au château pour le soigner.

Se précipitant vers l'infirmerie, Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko, horrifiés, hurlent:

- Vite! Vite!

- Posez-le sur le lit! La plaie est bien trop profonde, je vais devoir l'anesthésier, sortez! Je vais le soigner, mon pauvre Sir! s'exclame t-elle.

Sir Raskus pousse des cris aigus et violents sous l'effet de la douleur et de la peur puis s'évanouit. Sir Donju sous tension, n'en peut plus et s'effondre en larmes.

Sir Sandy réfléchit à une solution pour tuer le Smilodon mais en vain. Sir Ayko, attristé, reste debout devant le cabinet et attend. Trois heures interminables passent.

La nuit tombe, toujours aucunes nouvelles de Sir Raskus. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre,

Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko, Sir Donju l'interrogent avec avidité:

- Alors?

- Malheureusement, il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte vivant! Il est grièvement blessé. Hélas! dit Tia, attristée, en levant les mains au ciel.

Tout le monde s'est endormi, Sir Donju et Sir Sandy dans les fauteuils du salon et Sir Ayko est par terre devant le cabinet.

Soudain, dans un rêve, Sir Raskus voit le Druide s'approcher de lui et le soigner. Le vieux sage enlève les bandages et pose ses mains sur la blessure. La pièce se remplit d'une lumière jaune orangée, la plaie guérit.

- C'est mon secret , n'en parles jamais! chuchote le Druide_._

Puis le vieux sage s'éclipse et Sir Raskus se réveille brusquement, sa blessure est réellement refermée, il n'existe plus de trace. Tia, réveillée par la lumière miraculeuse , voit les bandages par terre, elle pousse un cri de joie et s'exclame:

- Comment est-ce possible? Un miracle! Maintenant il te faut…une courte séance de rééducation!…

Sir Ayko n'en revient pas, Sir Donju se réveille doucement et Sir Sandy est déjà levé et discute avec la Reine, dans, sa chambre.

- Le pantin maléfique doit être à l'origine de tout ça, l'avez-vous tué? interroge la Reine.

Sir Sandy, réfléchit longuement et approfondit le sujet:

- A vrai dire, non! Mon Altesse, nous ne l'avons pas assassiné. Mais le Smilodon est un danger permanent. Vous pensez donc qu'il faut éliminer le pantin pour anéantir ce félin préhistorique?

La Reine lui répond, sûr d'elle:

- Bien sûr! Bon, descend, je suis persuadée que Sir Raskus sera ravi de te voir car il revient de loin!

Subitement, les gardes se dirigent vers les chevaliers pour les avertir que l'anaconda est revenu. Les trois Seigneurs emmènent le dragon femelle et foncent.

Il fait nuit, le ciel est rempli d'étoile et le vent est frais.

Le dragon crache du feu à la figure du serpent. Sir Donju tranche les écailles de l'anaconda, Sir Sandy lui éjecte un caillou dans l'œil gauche qui se crève. Sir Ayko attrape le pantin ninjâ qui se débat.

- Lâches-moi, connard! dit-il, d'une petite voix aigre_._

Sir Ayko prend son poignard et lui coupe la tête, une fois le pantin mort l'anaconda perd de sa force, Sir Donju en profite pour lui planter son glaive entre les deux yeux, le serpent tombe à terre et s'évapore. Subitement, le Smilodon fait son apparition. Sir Raskus arrive avec un deuxième dragon nommé Raptor, et dit:

- Je pense qu'on en aura besoin, à l'attaque les amis!

Assis sur son magnifique dragon, Sir Raskus commande au dragon avec entrain:

- Vas-y Raptor, craches du feu…et lances tes pattes!

Le Smilodon est en colère, il se lance sur le dragon femelle et lui entaille légèrement le flanc gauche. Elle lui projète du sable en battant vivement des ailes. L'animal préhistorique s'étale par terre, épuisé, puis il se relève péniblement. Il met toutes ses forces dans une ultime morsure et retombe sur le glaive de Sir Ayko. Il meurt et disparaît.

Les deux dragons et les quatre chevaliers rentrent au château, vainqueurs.

La Reine les attends, en les voyant arrivés, elle les applaudit, radieuse puis s'exclame:

- Vous allez avoir droit à un copieux petit déjeuner, mes chéris, même si le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

5

LE TRÉSOR PILLÉ

Un beau matin, l'Altesse apprend par courrier qu'un trésor de lingot d'or, a été dérobé dans le palais de son père, en pleine nuit par Lord Sakio.

Aujourd'hui, la Reine à répondu a son père pour lui dire qu'elle se chargeait de cette mission.

Assise autour de la table de la salle à manger, elle fait venir Sir Donju.

La Reine, voyant le Sir arrivé vers elle, dit:

- Installes-toi, je vais te résumer le problème. Voilà, Lord Sakio a volé un trésor qui appartient à mon père, ce sont des lingots d'ors! Actuellement il est gardé dans sa forteresse par des araignées venimeuses. Vous devez le récupérer, c'est votre nouvelle mission.

Sir Donju répond_, _un peu inquiet:

- Heu! Oui, ma Reine, nous partons tout de suite.

Après avoir pris une légère collation, ils montent sur leurs chevaux et partent en direction de la forteresse maléfique.

Au même moment, Lychan s'adresse à Liu en disant:

- Puis-je libérer un taureau à deux têtes?

Liu Shaman souffle, en lisant son grimoire:

- Oui.

Lychan invoque donc son désastre en récitant sa formule en latin, le taureau se montre, se couche et patiente.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre chevaliers s'approchent petit à petit du lieu. Sur un chemin fleuri de pâquerettes oranges, Sir Ayko sent la fraîcheur du petit matin, le soleil se lève, de loin, il aperçoit le grand portail noir. Des zigheis traversent le chemin, suivi d'une yix et pour finir un linxy.

Sir Raskus s'exclame:

- Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, les amis!

Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko sourient.

Les Seigneurs passent un croisement et se retrouvent dans la petite cour sinistre de Sakio. Devant eux, se trouvent deux araignées de grande taille, aux yeux rouges. Sir Donju sort ses poignards de sa poche et les lance. Mais cela n'abouti pas à cause du jet de soie de l'une, Sir Sandy prend son lances-pierre, ramasse le plus de cailloux possible et les envoie, en vain! Sir Raskus brandit son glaive, l'air impitoyable. Sir Ayko s'élance, son épée à la main, et lui tranche quelques poils noirs. L'araignée mord Sir Ayko au bras qui hurle de douleur puis dit, très étonné:

- Ca ne saigne pas, par contre ça fait drôlement mal!

Sir Donju cri très inquiet:

- Les amis, nous battons en retraite, elles sont trop dangereuses! Nous reviendrons!

Ayant atteints le château, Sir Raskus dit à Sir Ayko:

- Tu devrais aller te soigner à l'infirmerie, c'est une bonne idée, ne penses-tu pas?

Sir Ayko s'exclame, en se mordant les lèvres:

- Oui, j'y vais. Tia pourra certainement arrêter cette douleur atroce.

Devant son cabinet, il toque.

Tia est infirmière depuis six ans, elle a vingt sept ans, elle est chinoise, ses cheveux sont longs et bruns, attachés avec une pince jaune. Elle e les yeux marron clair, et est vêtu d'un jean bleu avec un chemisier blanc.

Tia répond:

- Ah! Entrez! Ah oui! Je t'attendais, assieds-toi, notre Reine m'a prévenue. Je vais te faire une prise de sang. Car c'est seulement le poison qui te fait mal, crétin!

Sir Ayko déclare_, _surpris_:_

- Ah! Ok! Je comprends mieux.

Après avoir fait la prise de sang, elle lui dit:

- Cela est étrange, ton sang à changer de couleur, il est rose. Je vais l'analyser au plus vite. Bon, je veux que tu préviennes Sir Donju et va voir la Reine Leehei.

Chez Lord Sakio, Liu ordonne à son taureau:

- Hâtes-toi de te cacher dans la forêt! Et attaques-les!

Au château, la transformation de Sir Ayko s'amplifie, il a de l'adhérence aux pieds et aux mains, il peut également lancer des jets de soie. Tout à coup, il grimpe aux murs du salon.

La Reine s'écrit, installée au salon avec les chevaliers:

- Veux-tu descendre de là, Sir Ayko!

Sir Ayko répond, désolé:

- Excusez-moi ma Reine, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux m'en empêcher!

L'Altesse Royale affirme, d'un ton impatient:

- Essayes de t'abstenir! Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais envoyer une capsule de ton sang au Druide pour qu'il en fasse une potion. Mais, je pense que tu vas rester comme ça quelques temps où plus si il le faut. Vous devez me ramener le trésor avant toute chose!

- Il va nous être utile car il peux grimper au mur et ainsi échapper aux regards des grosses

araignées, s'exprime Sir Donju.

- Oh! Non, ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi! réplique Sir Ayko.

- Arrêtes de broncher! Tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou! dit La Reine.

Les quatre Seigneurs se précipitent vers le pont-levis à cheval et galopent rapidement. Subitement, un taureau à deux têtes se met en travers du chemin. Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus brandissent leurs épées mais Sir Ayko lui lance un jet de soie et l'embobine dans un joli cocon. Le taureau se débat. Les cavaliers continuent leur chemin jusqu'à la forteresse.

Dans la forêt, le Druide vient de recevoir l'échantillon de sang de Sir Ayko, en voyant le sang, il s'exclame:

- Ah oui! C'était donc ça, il se transforme en araignée. Je m'en occupe tout de suite! Tu es d'accord avec moi, Mayke, mon petit rat.

Au même moment, les Seigneurs sont arrivés à destination, ils descendent de leurs montures, Sir Donju dit tout bas:

- Sir Ayko, tu vas grimper le long du mur, nous, on te couvre par en bas, ok! Un pour tous, tous pour un!

Il se met à grimper tout doucement au mur, les trois autres sortent leurs épées et se faufilent à pas de loup, mais les araignées se réveillent et leur jettent un filet de soie en pleine figure. Sir Raskus le coupe avec son épée! Sir Sandy lance un poignard pour lui bloquer une patte au sol. Sir Sandy s'écrit:

- Ah d'accord, les araignées ont huit pattes, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié!

Il en jette deux autres puis cinq poignards d'affiler, l'araignée se retrouve cloué à terre. Sir Donju à une idée de génie, il prend un rets de corde et quatre poignards. Il le lance sur elle puis plante les couteaux tout autour, l'araignée gémit. Les deux araignées sont bloquées.

Ils entrent dans la forteresse, Lord Sakio ne s'en ai pas rendu compte pour le moment.

En haut, Sir Ayko a trouvé la salle du trésor. Il y a deux ouvriers qui montent la garde. Sir Ayko les surprend et les enroule dans de la soie. Puis, il saute et évite le système de sécurité, accroche un fil de soie au plafond et se balance pour passer les pièges piquants qui sont mis au sol.

Les trois chevaliers arrivent en courant pour l'aider. Lord Sakio, Liu Shaman et Lychan débarquent dans la pièce.

Sakio s'écrit, en colère:

- Ah non! Ne touchez pas à mon trésor, bande d'ordures!

Sir Ayko s'exclame:

- Bon, tais-toi, pas beau!

Il les embobine tous les trois. Sir Donju aide Sir Sandy à ouvrir le coffre fort. La porte cède!

Ils mettent les lingots dans un sac en toile, tandis que Lord Sakio se débat et déchire la soie avec son épée, puis il dit:

- Sir Donju, je te veux en duel, toi et moi dans un combat à l'épée!

Sir Donju lui répond, durement:

- J'accepte le défi, mais cette fois, tâches de ne pas perdre la tête!

- Ok, en garde! dit Lord Sakio, énervé.

Sir Donju essaye de le faire sortir de ses gongs pour le déstabilisé:

- Tu sais que ta belle petite tête à roulé à trois mètres de ton corps, c'était sérieux!

Ils se défient tous les deux dans un combat à mort.

Liu Shaman invoque rapidement deux cobras, dans une rafale de vent, ils apparaissent. Sir Ayko, avantagé, leur lance un jet de soie!

- Maintenant ce sont des cocons venimeux! s'exprime Sir Ayko, l'air amusé.

Sir Sandy tranche la tête des deux cobras.

Lord Sakio et Sir Donju sont dans le vif du combat, mais Sir Donju commence à perdre patience. Sir Ayko décide d'aider Sir Donju, il enroule donc Lord Sakio dans une jolie chrysalide. Sir Donju en profite pour s'en aller, suivi de ses amis, avec le trésor.

- Attendez! Nous n'allons tout de même pas sauter par la fenêtre! s'écrit

Sir Sandy, inquiet. Sir Ayko fier de lui, répond:

- Et si, vite descendons! Accrochez-vous au fil!

Les quatre chevaliers sont sur la terre ferme, ils prennent leurs chevaux et rentrent.

Arrivés au château, la Reine Leehei qui les attend, a obtenu le remède. Les voici, entrant dans le hall de la maison,

L'Altesse Royale dit à Sir Ayko:

- Houla! Cela empire de plus en plus, tu as même des poils d'araignées sur les bras! Avales ça! Ayant bu la potion, Sir Ayko redevient humain, l'adhérence qu'il avait à l'extrémités des doigts et des pieds disparaît comme par enchantement.

Sir Donju s'exclame:

- Tenez ma Reine, voici le trésor volé, cela n'a pas été facile.

La Reine répond:

- Il reste une petite chose à régler, il y a un taureau à deux têtes en liberté dans les bois, à vous de jouer!

Ils se précipitent à l'extérieur du château en emmenant Leila et Raptor, Sir Sandy s'écrit:

- Raptor ,craches du feu sur ce taureau!

Le taureau l'air menaçant, charge Sir Sandy. Le dragon femelle bouscule Sir Sandy pour qu'il ne soit pas blesser. Leila lance un coup de griffe sur l'une des deux têtes de l'animal, le taureau réagit en donnant des coups de sabots dans l'estomac de Leila qui grogne. Sir Donju prend son glaive et réussit à le planter dans le ventre du taureau, les yeux de l'animal deviennent plus rouges que d'habitude, subitement, il se guérit tout seul. Les cavaliers sont très surpris, le taureau gémit et s'enfuit.

Dans la forteresse des enfers, Lord Sakio cri de joie en disant à Lychan:

- J'avais pris mes précautions, je savais qu'ils viendraient me le reprendre, c'est pour cela que j'en ai caché d'autre ailleurs. Ils n'ont embarqué que la moitié des lingots d'ors, c'est génial!

Au château, la Reine Leehei est en colère. L'Altesse commande à son serviteur:

- Je veux voir mes Seigneurs immédiatement!

Son serviteur va les chercher, ils rentrent dans le salon et Sir Raskus dit:

- Oui, ma Reine. Nous, nous avons un problème, le taureau à deux têtes se régénère.

La Reine, furieuse, s'écrit:

- Non, vous avez deux problèmes, Sakio ne m'a rendu que la moitié du trésor, comment ose t-il? Je veux sa mort!

- Calmez-vous mon Altesse, nous allons récupérer le reste des lingots d'ors. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Sir Ayko.

Les quatre amis disposent et vont dans la cuisine pour boire et manger.

La cuisine est dirigée par le chef cuisinier du château, il a son endroit pour faire cuir ses plats au feu de bois et ses cinq cuisiniers professionnels. Il y a un évier, une grande cheminée, un garde manger et tout au fond de la pièce, se trouve une petite porte qui mène à la cave pour les boissons fraîche et le vin. La table de la cuisine à la forme d'un demi-cercle de quatre mètres de long avec six tabourets pour les repas.

Sir Sandy entre dans la cuisine, suivi de ses amis et s'exclame:

- Chef, nous avons très faim! Que pouvons-nous manger?

Le cuisinier lui répond, heureux qu'on lui demande la permission:

- La soupe aux Won-Tons et l'omelette aux crevettes sont prêtes! Servez-vous, mes Seigneurs!

Ils se régalent, boivent un grand verre d'eau et s'en vont.

Ayant atteints la forteresse obscure, Sir Sandy explique le plan:

- Nous allons grimper le long du mur avec ma corde, ensuite, nous aviserons!

Il attache une petite ancre au bout de sa corde et la lance à la meurtrière de la forteresse.

Grâce aux vertus nuisibles d'un fluide épais, blanchâtre, le magicien sombre, ressuscite l'ancienne armée d'humain que Sakio possédait. Obéissant aux ordres, ils se dirigent vers la poterne. Arrivés en haut, les chevaliers sont terrifiés!

Leur maître les encourage, d'une voix glorieuse :

- En avant, mes soldats de l'au-delà! Anéantissez tout sur votre passage! Tuez-les!

Les chevaliers horrifiés, brandissent leurs glaives pour se défendre. Deux des squelettes sont poussés dans le vide par Sir Ayko, les os s'éparpillent par tout sur le sol. Sir Donju fait éjecté la tête d'un squelette , Sir Raskus s'élance sur un tas d'os vivant et Sir Sandy décapite le dernier. Tout à coup, le fluide blanchâtre cesse de se répandre. Les chevaliers sont harassés, le magicien Liu en profite pour se transformer en panthère puis il se jette sur Sir Donju toutes griffes dehors. Pendant ce temps là, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus cherchent le reste des lingots, mais en vain! Lord Sakio s'exclame:

- C'est ça que vous chercher?

Sir Sandy hurle:

- Rends le nous, ce n'est pas à toi!

Sakio prend son épée, voulant se battre contre Sir Ayko. Sir Sandy passe derrière lui et le pousse dans le puits.

- Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches, c'est la moindre des choses, Sakio! dit-il, en riant.

En tombant au fond du puits, Lord Sakio hurle:

- Nooon! Vous ne m'aurais pas! Ma puissance est éternelle, je vous maudits! Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des pourritures!

Les cavaliers sortent de la diabolique forteresse avec le trésor mais la panthère noire les en empêche. Elle se jette sur eux, Sir Raskus et Sir Sandy brandissent leurs glaives. Ils s'unissent et envoient chacun un coup de pommeau dans les côtes de la panthère. Le mage transformé en panthère noire, s'enfuit, endolori. Les chevaliers prennent leurs chevaux et partent. Arrivés au château, ils se reposent un peu dans le hall puis vont voir la Reine Leehei, qui est assise sur le canapé du salon. Sir Raskus lui dit:

- Voici l'autre moitié du trésor, tout y est, ma Reine.

Soudain, un gardien donne l'alerte. Le taureau est de retour, il entre dans la cour, faisant de la poussière par terre. Sir Sandy saisit un drap rouge pour l'énervé. L'animal bouscule fortement Sir Sandy qui tombe au sol. Sir Raskus l'aide à se relever pendant que Sir Donju prend son lance-pierres, s'empare d'un gros caillou puis le lance. La pierre fonce droit entre les deux yeux de l'une de ses têtes. Furieux le taureau se cabre alors Sir Ayko saisit son arbalète, accrochée à sa ceinture, la charge, vise, se positionne et tire une flèche qui transperce violemment les côtes de l'animal. Il hurle à la mort et meurt quelques secondes après.

Les chevaliers sont épuisés de leur mission. La Reine est très contente, elle se met à écrire une lettre à son père pour lui dire qu'ils ont récupéré le trésor. Les Seigneurs sont récompensés par un délicieux dîner. Au menu, il y a du canard laqué avec du riz cantonné, des litchis arrosé de thé au jasmin. L'Altesse Royale s'exclame:

- Vous avez réussi votre mission, je vous en remercie. Au fait, j'ai une grande et heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncez, je suis enceinte de deux mois!

La surprise est totale pour les quatre amis.

Sir Donju, Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus, Sir Ayko s'écrient en même temps:

- Et qui est l'heureux élu?

La Reine Leehei leur répond:

- C'est le Roi Chiu Lang.

Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus disent d'une même voix:

- Trinquons en l'honneur de ce merveilleux événement, toutes nos félicitations!

6

DU POISON AU VILLAGE

En pleine nuit, au château, une petite yix s'approche de la fenêtre de la chambre de l'Altesse, elle frappe avec un petit caillou, la Reine se réveille brutalement, elle se lève, tire les rideaux et l'ouvre.

- Qui a t-il? Vous savez l'heure qu'il est? Vous devriez dormir à cette heure là! dit-elle, en baillant.

La yix lui répond, avec douceur:

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'horrible dans les bois, un crime s'est produit! Un trycorne a été tué.

La Reine lui dit:

- Bon, je préviens mes cavaliers. Ils vont se rendre sur les lieux, voir ce qui c'est passé. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

La yix s'envole dans les airs. La Reine Leehei se précipite dans les couloirs et se rend précipitamment dans les chambres des Sirs. Elle les réveille brutalement en criant:

- Vite! Tout le monde debout! Réunion de famille au salon, immédiatement!

Dans la forteresse de Sakio, Liu Shaman prépare son poison dans un chaudron.

Il s'exclame, en remuant le liquide:

- Il est bientôt terminé. Il suffira d'un seul empoisonné pour que cela se propage dans toute la population, c'est terrifiant, j'adore!

Au château, dans le salon, les cavaliers s'assoient dans les fauteuils, Sir Donju s'exprime, fatigué:

- Pourquoi nous réveille t-on en pleine nuit? J'ai besoin de dormir, moi!

- Tu es debout donc maintenant tu m'écoutes! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, dit La Reine, d'un ton dur.

Sir Ayko chuchote, les yeux pratiquement fermés.

- A cette heure là, les méchants dorment, j'espère!

La Reine lui répond:

- Non, pas tout à fait. Un trycorne a été égorgé dans la forêt. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez, sur le champ!

Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Pas en pyjama, mon Altesse Royale!

- Allez-vous habillez et partez! dit-elle, sèchement.

Les trois chevaliers montent rapidement s'habiller pendant que Sir Donju dort dans le fauteuil, n'ayant rien écouté. L'Altesse Royale se retourne pour s'asseoir et l'aperçoit endormi.

La Reine s'écrit:

- Sir Donju, réveilles-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir!

Il ouvre les yeux doucement et dit:

- Un quoi? Qu'avez-vous dit ma Reine? Je n'ai pas tout suivi!

L'Altesse lui ordonne:

- Vas accomplir ta mission avec les autres!

Nos chevaliers montent sur leurs chevaux et partent dans les bois. Après avoir longuement cherché, soudain, sur un des chemins, ils aperçoivent le cadavre d'un trycorne.

Un trycorne est un zèbre mystique au poils long, possédant trois cornes nacrées au-dessus de la tête.

Sir Raskus dit:

- Il a été vidée de son sang, c'est affreux!

Sir Ayko s'exclame, écœuré:

- Venez, nous allons l'enterrer dans notre cimetière, il pourra reposer en paix.

Subitement, le chevalier de l'ombre fait son apparition devant les Sirs, et déclare:

- Salut, je suis revenu. Le sang de trycorne est très revigorant! Au fait, vous êtes toujours vivant, en tout cas, certainement pas pour longtemps, à la prochaine!

Puis il s'en va.

Sir Donju murmure stupéfait:

- Je pense que j'ai une idée. Nous allons demander de l'aide aux zigheis.

Les quatre chevaliers se dirigent dans la forêt. Ils aperçoivent des arbres avec des petites cabanes. Ce sont les maisons des zigheis. Sir Ayko toque avec son doigt à la toute petite porte en disant:

- Ohé! Petits zigheis! Nous avons besoin de vous, c'est très important!

Un zighei lui ouvre, Sir Donju s'exclame:

- Un trycorne est mort. Je voulais savoir si vous ne connaissiez pas une grotte secrète, cachée dans la forêt pour les mettre à l'abri.

Le zighei lui répond:

- Oui, j'en connais une. Fiona peut vous y emmener, ce n'est pas très loin de chez nous.

Les quatre Seigneurs sont d'accord.

Fiona sort de chez elle en disant:

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait!

Arrivés sur place, Fiona leur dit:

- Vous voyez, la voici! Il faut prononcer un mot magique pour qu'elle s'ouvre! Chialishouky!

La porte en forme de buisson s'ouvre et dévoile une magnifique grotte.

Sir Sandy allume un feu, tandis que Fiona repart chez elle.

- Elle est splendide cette grotte, elle est très grande et il y a même des signes chinois sur les murs, dit Sir Sandy.

Sir Donju s'exprime:

- Maintenant, il faut récupérer tout les trycornes et les mettre ici avec une protection. Je propose un Déinonychus, quand pensez-vous les amis?

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous pouvons aller en demander un au Druide, répond Sir Raskus.

Le jour se lève, les Sirs arrivent devant la maison du Druide. Le vieux sage sort avec Mayke, sur son épaule pour se promener. En les voyant il leur dit, intrigué:

- Ah, bonjour les amis. Vous voulez quelque chose?

Sir Sandy lui dit:

- Oui, nous voulons un Déinonychus apprivoisé pour garder une grotte.

Inquiet, il leur répond:

- Ces animaux sont très ancien et dangereux mais j'ai peut-être la solution. Je reviens.

Le Druide s'absente cinq minutes puis il revient avec un joli dinosaure.

- Faites attention, il obéit très bien mais il reste un Déinonychus. Il vous défendra parfaitement, assure t-il.

Les Seigneurs repartent dans la forêt avec le dinosaure.

Ayant atteint la grotte, ils le postent devant le buisson. Soudain, tout les trycornes se précipitent vers la grotte et rentrent à l'intérieur. Les chevaliers surpris, les regardent galoper,

Sir Ayko s'exclame:

- Ils doivent se sentir en danger pour avoir cette réaction! Le chevalier de l'ombre n'est peut-être pas loin.

Pendant ce temps, dans les enfers de Sakio, le magicien hurle de joie:

- Mon poison est prêt!

Puis il poursuit, d'un air machiavélique:

- Il y en assez pour tuer des millions de personnes. Quant ils boiront tranquillement leurs boissons, assis dehors, je verserai plusieurs goûtes dans les tasses et vingt quatre heures après, ils mourront. Cela vous convient-il, maître Sakio?

Lord Sakio lui répond, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Oui, oui! Parfaitement! Vous faites de l'excellent travail. C'est fantastique!

Le magicien Liu Shaman sort, invisible, de la forteresse avec la fiole de poison dans les mains.

Il se rend au village qui est à l'intérieur du Royaume de Tchaï, près du château.

Les Seigneurs rentrent à la maison pour le déjeuner. Le chevalier de l'ombre en profite pour essayer de rentrer dans la grotte. Devant l'entrée, il aperçoit un dinosaure et s'exclame:

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Comment vais-je faire pour passer, maintenant? Je dois devenir immortel pour tuer les quatre cavaliers. Tant pis si je dois mourir, je vais te tuer horrible monstre!

Il s'élance sur le Déinonychus avec son épée, en lui entaillant profondément l'épaule, l'animal ressent alors une insupportable douleur, et vivement, saute sur le partisan, s'agrippe à lui, le faisant tomber violemment en arrière. Le choc le désarme, fracture plusieurs de ses côtes, perforant ainsi un poumon. Il gémit de souffrance, agite ses bras dans tous les sens pour essayer de le repousser. Agacé, le dinosaure lui mord le poignet droit qui gicle abondamment de sang. Puis le Théropode étouffe le partisan en le mordant à la gorge. Le dinosaure blessé, pousse un cri aigu.

Les quatre Seigneurs reviennent et le voient allongé au sol, écorché. Sir Donju s'écrit:

- Sir Ayko, vas chercher de l'eau et des pansements chez le Druide!

Celui-ci se précipite vers la maison du vieux sage, il entre et divulgue:

- Notre dinosaure est blessé, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau, une bande, un pansement et un désinfectant.

Le Druide saisit tout cela dans son placard à pharmacie puis lui remet le nécessaire en disant:

- Voilà tout est là. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave!

Sir Ayko lui répond:

- Ce n'est qu'une coupure! Merci Druide.

Rapide, Sir Ayko sort de la maison et court en direction du dinosaure pour le soigner. Sir Donju prend un bout de tissu et de l'eau pour essuyer le sang, ensuite il lui met du désinfectant, un pansement puis une bande autour de l'épaule. Le Déinonycus lèche Sir Donju en signe de remerciement.

Le mage Liu Shaman redevient visible, il est au village, il s'installe à une table dans un petit restaurant, et commande un thé à la menthe. La fiole de poison à la main, il patiente. Discrètement, il verse quelques gouttes du flacon dans le thé au citron d'une personne qui est assise près de lui. Le magicien avale son thé à la menthe puis s'en va, heureux. Brusquement, l'homme qui vient d'avaler le poison se met à tousser. Liu Shaman chuchote en refermant la porte du restaurant:

- Hum! Ce poison commence déjà à faire son effet, j'adore!

Au même moment, dans la forêt, les chevaliers se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire, Sir Sandy s'exprime:

- Le partisan de Sakio est mort donc nous pouvons relâcher les trycornes.

Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus lui répondent_, _d'un même ton:

- Oui, nous allons les sortir mais avant il faut enlever ce cadavre. Enterrons-le dans le cimetière!

Sir Donju ordonne:

- Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko, vous allez enterrer le cadavre, tout de suite. Nous deux, nous libérons les trycornes, après nous rentrons. Nous nous retrouvons au château pour le dîner.

Sir Ayko et Sir Sandy sautent sur leurs chevaux et partent en direction du cimetière. Tandis que Sir Donju et Sir Raskus relâchent les trycornes. Ils galopent de joie dans tous les sens. Les zigheis et les yix dansent en chantant.

Au cimetière, les deux Seigneurs creusent la terre pour faire un trou, Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Tu n'as pas faim, Sir Ayko? Moi, mon estomac grogne énormément!

Sir Ayko, fatigué_, _lui répond:

- Si je suis épuisé, nous avons bientôt terminé, ouf!

Sir Donju suivi de Sir Raskus sont revenus au château, ils descendent de leurs montures et les amènent à l'écurie. La Reine les voyant, s'exclame:

- J'espère que Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko vont bientôt arriver! Le dîner est en train de refroidir! Au fait, suivez-moi, il faut que je vous parle.

Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, La Reine leur dit:

- En fin d'après-midi, Tia, notre infirmière a été appelé au village pour une urgence. Figurez-vous qu'un homme s'est évanouit devant tout le monde, après avoir bu son thé. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange?

Sir Raskus répond, en se moquant:

- Non, pas vraiment. Il a peut-être trop travaillé cette semaine!

La Reine leur explique:

- L'homme est en ce moment dans un coma profond, sa famille est en larmes. Ils ne comprennent pas! Tia n'est pas certaine qu'il se réveille, pour elle, il va mourir dans peu de temps. Ce n'est pas terminé, une heure après, une femme et ses deux enfants ont eu les mêmes symptômes! Je pense que nos villageois sont en danger, il faudrait les aider mais Tia et moi-même n'avons aucune solution.

Sir Donju s'exprime avec tristesse:

- Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, nous ne pouvons rien faire, c'est épouvantable!

- Et si Lord Sakio était derrière, cela pourrait empirer! s'écrit Sir Raskus, une idée en tête.

La Reine Leehei lui dit, d'un ton ferme:

- Sir Raskus, pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est lui?…Je ne veux pas que tu penses que cela peut s'aggraver, d'accord?

Il réfléchit et dit:

- Oui, vous avez raison, ma Reine.

Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko reviennent, épuisés de leur journée, ils ont faim et sont très fatigués.

Il fait nuit noire, l'homme ne vas pas bien, le docteur du village est près de lui mais cela n'arrange rien. Subitement, il se met à trembler en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles, puis son teint devient tout vert et son cœur s'arrête.

Les deux Seigneurs sont à la maison, ils vont dans la salle à manger. Sir Ayko voit Sir Donju et Sir Raskus assis avec la Reine Leehei autour d'un bon dîner.

- Excusez-nous pour le retard, mon Altesse Royale, dit-il.

La Reine lui répond:

- Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous et mangez pendant que c'est encore chaud!

Le lendemain matin, la Reine Leehei descend prendre son petit déjeuner et passe par l'infirmerie.

Tia demande:

- Je peux vous parler, c'est important.

L'Altesse répond:

- Venez avec moi dans la cuisine, j'ai faim et vous?

Tia dit:

- Non, j'ai dû prendre mon petit déjeuner plus tôt que d'habitude car l'homme qui était dans le coma est décédé cette nuit et la femme également. Les deux enfants empoisonnés sont dans un état critique mais stable pour le moment.

La Reine surprise et effondrée, s'exclame:

- Est-ce que vous savez la cause de ce désastre? Le docteur Low et vous?

Tia avoue, déçue:

- Malheureusement, non, hélas!

Les quatre chevaliers dorment paisiblement dans leurs chambres.

Au même moment, Lord Sakio discute avec Lychan:

- Je viens d'avoir une idée! Notre magicien va invoquer un frelon de trois mètres d'envergure. Allez lui dire!

Lychan va voir le mage qui est déjà entrain de réciter sa formule. Le frelon apparaît dans une lumière rouge et noir.

Liuordonne:

- Vas dans la forêt, ma terreur!

Les Seigneurs se lèvent, s'habillent et vont prendre leurs petits déjeuners.

Au même instant, le frelon se dirige vers le château, il vole au-dessus du mur et se retrouve dans la cour puis il attaque les gardiens. Les gardes surpris, paniquent et donnent l'alerte.

Les Sirs débarquent, leurs épées à la main, Sir Sandy s'écrit:

- Houlà! Je n'ai jamais combattu cela de ma vie! A première vue, je dirais que c'est un frelon géant!

Les quatre chevaliers brandissent leurs glaives, Sir Donju s'exclame, ennuyé:

- Ca va être difficile, il vole! Pas nous!

Sir Ayko prend son lance-pierre et tire un caillou dans l'abdomen de l'animal. Le frelon s'approche de lui et essaye de le piquer mais il l'évite. Sir Raskus lui coupe une patte, la bête bourdonne de fureur. Les chevaliers ne se sentent pas de taille, ils s'enfuient. Ils se rendent à la volière pour prendre Leila et Raptor. Sir Donju et Sir Sandy montent sur le dragon femelle puis Sir Raskus monte sur le dragon mâle avec Sir Ayko. Le frelon reçoit les flammes de Leila et les coups de griffes de Raptor. L'animal s'en va avec une patte coupée, des poils arrachés.

La Reine Leehei retourne voir l'infirmière, angoissée:

- Tia, avez-vous découvert d'où cela provient?

L'infirmière s'écrit toute joyeuse:

- Euréka, le docteur Low et moi, avons examiné le sang du premier malade. Nous avons découvert qu'il été empoisonné. Quelqu'un a versé du poison dans sa tasse de thé, ce jour là.

La Reine se sent mieux tout d'un coup et lui dit, rassurée:

- Bon, et est-ce que vous pouvez les soigner en vous aidant du sang empoisonné? Avez-vous la possibilité de faire un antidote?

- Non, non, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je suis navrée, mais notre Druide peut y remédier, je pense! répond t-elle, désolée.

L'Altesse Royale réfléchit et s'écrit:

- Oui, vous avez raison! Je vais le contacter par courrier.

Pendant ce temps là, Sir Donju s'exprime:

- Je suis sûr que cet hyménoptère va revenir et il va nous falloir un antidote contre son venin.

- Demandons-le à notre vieux sage! propose Sir Sandy, l'air sérieux.

- Évidemment, voilà une idée parfaite, assure Sir Donju, légèrement rassuré.

La Reine appèle les quatre Sirs pour une réunion.

Dans le salon, Sir Raskus dévoile:

- Nous avons un énorme frelon à notre poursuite!

L'Altesse s'exclame:

- Cela m'importe peu. Par contre, vous devez aller chez le Druide pour lui demander un contre poison, tout de suite! Il faut soigner les habitants de notre village. Je pense que le Royaume va disparaître et cela ne me convient pas!

Les chevaliers vont voir le Druide. N'ayant plus d'eau dans leurs gourdes, ils s'arrêtent à la fontaine de la forêt. Descendant de leurs chevaux, les quatre Seigneurs se jettent sur la fontaine, assoiffés, et plongent leurs têtes dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Ensuite, ils remplissent leurs gourdes et reprennent la route.

Sir Sandy, Sir Donju, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko sont enfin chez le Druide.

Au village, le docteur Low se sent dépassé, de nombreuses personnes sont dans le coma.

Les chevaliers sont toujours chez le Druide, le vieux sage s'exprime:

- Je sais! Je suis prévenu, je fais ce que je peux en ce moment mais il me manque deux ou trois plantes. Ca va être long, à vrai dire cela va prendre trois jours.

Sir Donju affolé s'écrit:

- Mais la moitié du village sera déjà mort à cette heure ci. Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer le processus du contre poison avec un peu de magie.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais j'ai une pierre nommé Agate qui se trouve par millions de fragments au sommet de la falaise du Royaume. Elle lutte contre les empoisonnements, elle empêchera le poison de se propager dans le sang. Pour cela, vous irez la chercher en haut de la falaise et vous en donnerez une à chacun des villageois malade. Ils devront la porter en permanence, répond le Druide.

Sir Donju et Sir Sandy se lancent des regards inquiets car ils ont le vertige en hauteur. Sir Raskus demande:

- Avez-vous de la corde, ça pourra nous éviter de tomber!

Le vieux sage s'empresse d'aller chercher sa moyenne corde et sa grande corde de quinze mètres en disant:

- Tenez mes amis, prenez soin de vous.

- Ah au fait! J'allais oublier…Pouvez-vous nous donner un anti-venin afin que nous survivions à l'attaque d'un frelon d'une taille inouï? interroge Sir Donju.

- …oui, répond t-il, préoccupé.

L'homme vertueux marche d'un pas rapide vers sa cuisine, attrape un bocal en verre, contenant un liquide jaune verdâtre, posé sur une étagère. Ensuite, il prend quatre grandes fioles, les remplient, les ferment avec des bouchons de liège et les remet aux Sirs qui disent, d'une même voix:

- Merci infiniment.

Les quatre chevaliers sortent de la maison du Druide et se dirigent vers la falaise à pied, tenant leurs montures par la bride.

Soudain, en plein chemin, le frelon surgit d'un arbre, Sir Ayko s'écrit:

- Ha non! Ce n'ai vraiment pas le moment!

Le frelon se jette sur Sir Donju qui n'a point le temps de réagir, il lui plante son aiguillon dans son épaule droite, perforant le muscle. Souffrant horriblement, il s'étale par terre, paralysé. Sir Sandy prend son glaive et transperce l'aile de l'animal qui s'enfuit difficilement. Sir Donju sent le liquide toxique se propager dans son corps et gémit de douleur, Sir Raskus déchire un bout de sa chemise puis lui fait un bandage pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Sir Ayko saisit la fiole qui est accroché à l'avant de la ceinture de Sir Donju, et lui fait avaler l'antidote précautionneusement. Quelques minutes passent, attentifs Sir Raskus, Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko sont assis autour de lui, observant leur ami se remettre lentement. Peu à peu l'immobilité disparaît, Sir Donju s'assoit péniblement, puis ensemble ils se relèvent, montent sur leurs chevaux et continuent leur chemin vers la falaise.

En ce moment, les cavaliers sont enfin devant la grande falaise, Sir Ayko prend la corde, accroche une petite ancre au bout et la lance violemment. Sir Raskus grimpe de son côté et Sir Ayko de l'autre. Sir Donju ne se sent pas très bien mais il tient le coup, Sir Sandy reste près de lui. Les deux Sirs s'agrippent à la falaise. Arrivés au sommet, ils voient les agates ancrées profondément dans la roche. Sir Raskus sort son

poignard de sa poche et arrache les agates une par une. Sir Ayko prend un petit sac pour les mettre dedans.

Après, ils redescendent doucement de la falaise, subitement, Sir Raskus glisse, et Sir Ayko cri:

- Non!… Sir Raskus accroches-toi à la corde!

Mais cela est trop tard, il tombe d'une hauteur de quatre mètres, son dos heurte violemment la terre. Sir Raskus est évanouit au sol, Sir Sandy essaye de le relever, Sir Raskus se réveille au bout de plusieurs minutes avec un mal de dos épouvantable.

Sir Ayko commande à Sir Sandy:

- Sir Sandy, emmène Sir Donju et Sir Raskus au château tout de suite! Moi, je vais au village, donner les agates aux habitants.

Sir Sandy coupe plusieurs branches pour fabriquer une civière, suffisamment solide qui pourra supporter les deux blessés.

Sir Ayko se précipite vers le village à cheval, avec les pierres.

Au même instant, le Druide finit son contre poison avec enthousiasme:

- Mon petit Mayke, j'ai bientôt terminé, je suis content!

Sir Sandy et les deux blessés arrivent au château, et prenne la direction de l'infirmerie.

Au village, Sir Ayko se dirige vers le docteur Low et lui dit:

- Donnez vite ceci aux personnes dans le coma, ça va stabiliser leur état, jusqu'à ce que je leur apporte l'antidote.

Puis il se dépêche de rentrer au château.

Le docteur Low donne une agate à tous les habitants empoisonnés, l'effet de la pierre agit immédiatement, elle empêche le poison de se propager dans l'organisme. Tout en restant intoxiqués, les villageois sortent de leur coma brutalement.

Peu après, Sir Ayko est arrivé au château, la Reine Leehei, voulant des explications, demande:

- Comment Sir Donju et Sir Raskus ont-ils été blessés?

- Sir Donju a reçu le dard du frelon et Sir Raskus est tombé de la falaise. Au fait, le contre poison est bientôt prêt, ceci est une bonne nouvelle? raconte Sir Ayko.

L'Altesse Royale lui dit:

- Oui, mais tes amis sont blessés!

Sir Ayko file à l'infirmerie pour les voir.

Tia lui explique:

- Sir Donju s'est endormi, il va mieux, je l'ai recousu. Quant à Sir Raskus, quelques hématomes dans le dos mais il s'en remettra!

Sir Ayko est soulagé.

Dans la cuisine, Sir Sandy se goinfre de gâteau au chocolat.

Le Druide leur envoie une yix pour signaler que la potion est terminée. Elle prévient les gardes puis s'en va.

Un des gardien entre en courant, dans le hall et dit:

- Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko! Le contre poison est prêt, vous devez aller le chercher maintenant!

Quelques minutes après, ils sont chez lui, emportent l'antidote, le remercient et repartent.

Ensuite, les Sirs se rendent au village. Sir Sandy court donner le contre poison au docteur Low. Celui-ci leur fait boire une gorgée à chacun, après plusieurs secondes, les habitants sont sauvés. Le docteur Low est enfin apaisé.

Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko rentrent à la maison. Subitement, le frelon revient, et s'attaque à Sir Sandy qui l'esquive puis contre carre en tranchant un bout du dard de l'animal. L'hyménoptère vise et tente de couper la tête de Sir Ayko avec ses mandibules, qui s'exprime en se baissant de justesse.

- Affreux… il essaye de m'exécuter! Je n'aime pas ses intentions.

Puis le frelon vrombissant, recommence une nouvelle fois.

- Il veut que tu perds la tête! S'exclame Sir Sandy, d'un ton narquois.

Sir Ayko fait un saut de côté, empoignant son glaive et décapite l'assaillant qui tombe par terre, en disant d'une voix vengeresse:

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent…et tête pour tête!

Ils rangent leurs armes et boivent de l'eau.

- Ouf, c'est terminé! Je suis épuisé! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin! En revanche, Sir Sandy, je t'ai vu manger dans la cuisine du gâteau praliné, sans moi en plus! poursuit Sir Ayko. Sir Sandy est légèrement désolé.

Au château, la Reine les attend en buvant du thé. Sir Raskus se lève, sort de l'infirmerie, laissant Sir Donju dormir profondément, et va s'asseoir dans le salon près d'elle.

De retour, Sir Ayko ouvre les portes du hall suivi de Sir Sandy, avant d'aller à la cuisine ils se dirigent vers le salon, s'arrêtant avec un sourire sur le pas de la porte, devant la Reine qui s'exclame, satisfaite:

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, les amis! Je vous félicite!…

7

L'ENLÈVEMENT

Dans le jardin du château, tôt ce matin, les quatre chevaliers s'amusent en jouant au ballon et en faisant du tir à l'arc.

La Reine reçoit une lettre de son père, soudain, l'Altesse Royale s'affole puis se calme en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau pour réfléchir. Tout à coup, la Reine appèle:

- Serviteur!

Celui-ci arrive. Elle lui commande:

- Allez quérir Sir Ayko, qu'il vienne immédiatement dans mon bureau!

Sir Ayko débarque dans la pièce et dit:

- Me voici, ma Reine!

L' Altesse très inquiète, s'exclame:

- J'ai une nouvelle aventure pour toi et tes amis, le Roi Chiu Lang a été enlevé cette nuit par Lord Sakio, tu dois le retrouver coûte que coûte! Malheureusement, à part sa forteresse, je n'ai aucun indice pour toi!

Sir Ayko surpris, dit:

- Comment vais-je faire?

L'Altesse s'écrit, un peu énervée:

- Tu te débrouilles! La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il reste vivant!

Sir Ayko répond:

- Ok, j'y vais.

Il sort de son bureau, en colère après Lord Sakio.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cachette du mage Liu Shaman, dans les bois, le Roi Chiu Lang est enchaîné à un mur, il dit à Sakio:

- Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je veux savoir?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire! répond Lord Sakio, aux anges_._

Liu Shaman s'exprime, en riant méchamment:

- Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un pour essayer mes nouveaux jeux. Toi et moi, on va beaucoup s'amuser, tu verras!

Le Roi frémit de peur.

Au même moment, au château, Sir Ayko prévient Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus, puis ils s'en vont dans la forêt à cheval.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, Sir Raskus dit:

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé, allons à la forteresse maléfique de Sakio!

Ils boivent de l'eau et continuent.

Au château, la Reine est furieuse, personne n'ose lui parler tellement elle est en colère.

Le serviteur et Tia se regardent, déconcertés.

Dans la cachette du mage des enfers, Lychan chauffe un fer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne orange. Puis il le pose sur la peau du Roi, qui se débat en hurlant de douleur! Liu Shaman dit:

- Cela est mon premier jeu, il te plait? Oui, bon, je continue alors? Lychan, à toi!

Il réchauffe le fer et le brûle une fois de plus, des lambeaux de peau calcinés s'étalent au sol. Le Roi cri et demande en serrant les dents:

- Mais pourquoi?

Liu Shaman répond, cruel:

- Dans la vie, il faut jouer et c'est ce que je fais! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Au fond de la forêt, les chevaliers cherchent encore, Sir Donju s'arrête et s'exclame:

- Réfléchissons! Sakio ne peut pas sortir du Royaume donc il est dans les bois mais où?

Ils entrent dans la forteresse, des bruits bizarre hantent les murs. Les Sirs sortent leurs épées par précaution. Sir Sandy s'écrit:

- Non! Cette vieille ruine est vide! Ils ont dû partir!

Sir Raskus leur dit:

- Je ne comprends pas, nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus, c'est mauvais signe!

Sir Ayko s'exclame, à voix haute:

- Rentrons! Nous perdons un temps précieux!

Pendant ce temps, chez le mage, Lord Sakio ordonne au magicien:

- Invoques-moi un tigre maléfique! Maintenant que je fais souffrir la Reine Leehei, je dois m'occuper des quatre chevaliers.

Le magicien se met au travail sur le champ, et quelques secondes après, un gros tigre jaillit d'une tornade de sable,

- Vas dans la forêt et tue les chevaliers! s'écrit Lord Sakio.

Le tigre sort de la grotte, et court le plus vite possible en renversant les lutins sur son passage.

A l'horizon, il voit les chevaux qui marchent au trot. Il s'élance de tout son corps de félin et atterrit devant les chevaux des quatre Seigneurs. Les Sirs descendent de leurs montures et brandissent leurs armes. Le tigre lance un coup de griffe à Sir Sandy qui recule en dégouttant de sang. Il dit:

- Oh! Perfidie, je suis blessé au dos! Tigre, tu vas me le payer! Je te le promets!

Sir Ayko le tranche à la patte, Sir Donju lui lance un poignard dans le ventre et Sir Raskus prend son lance-pierre, l'animal se jette sur lui et le coupe au bras à l'aide de ses griffes, puis s'enfuit. Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus sont blessés, quelques coupures seulement mais cela saigne à flots. Ils rentrent au château, tous les quatre.

Au même moment, dans la grotte, le Roi Chiu Lang est en état de choc. Lychan s'exclame:

- La prochaine torture est le scorpion.

Il ouvre le bocal de verre, saisit délicatement le scorpion empereur par la queue et le pose sur l'épaule du Roi. Tout à coup, l'arachnide percevant les vibrations produites par les mouvements de celui-ci, lui pince fortement la peau, à plusieurs reprises, faisant gémir le Roi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont que de simples pincements! dit le magicien.

- La suivante est le jeu de fléchettes, chuchote Lychan.

Ils arrivent au château, Sir Raskus et Sir Sandy s'empresse d'aller à l'infirmerie, quant à Sir Donju et Sir Ayko, ils se dirigent vers le bureau de la Reine Leehei. Elle leur dit:

- J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé?

Sir Ayko répond:

-Non, pas vraiment. Nous avons été dans sa forteresse! Aucune trace! Puis, un tigre aux yeux

rouges nous a attaqué, il a blessé Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus.

L'Altesse Royale s'écrit, mécontente:

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé. Je veux que vous exploriez la forêt de fond en comble, et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir exécuté votre mission!

- Si nous avons faim, nous faisons quoi? Ce n'est pas facile de chercher un Roi introuvable! dit Sir Donju.

L'Altesse inquiète et furieuse, s'exclame:

- Vous resterez dehors! Si tu as faim, manges des feuilles! C'est très bon pour la santé!

Sir Ayko dit_, _en colère:

- Ah oui! Vous croyez!

- Sortez maintenant! répond La Reine, sévèrement.

Sir Donju sort de la pièce et Sir Ayko ne bouge pas, en colère. Il lui fait des yeux noirs.

Elle lui dit, d'un ton sec:

- Qui a t-il? Je viens de te dire de partir! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris!

Sir Ayko sort vivement du bureau.

Au même instant, dans la caverne du mal, le magicien joue aux fléchettes avec le Roi Chiu Lang comme cible. La fléchette ayant une pointe d'un centimètre de long, se dirige vers lui et se plante sous son œil gauche.

Le mage s'exprime, l'air radieux:

- Houps! Cela fait mal? Hun? Nous continuons à jouer! Génial!

Le Roi pousse un cri de douleur.

Une autre flèche se plante dans son bras.

Les quatre Sirs repartent, ils décident de s'asseoir dans un coin de la forêt pour réfléchir. Puis, ils vont au village pour se restaurer. Arrivés au bar, ils descendent de leurs chevaux et vont se restaurer. Tous les habitants sont très heureux, quelques uns promènent leurs trycornes, des enfants accompagnés de plusieurs yix jouent au cerf-volant …

Le Roi Chiu Lang très fatigué, souffre énormément. Lord Sakio heureux, s'exprime:

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je me venge! Ah, ah, ah! Elle doit avoir peur pour toi, évidemment? Ce sera ennuyeux si tu meurs, n'est-ce pas?

Le Roi l'ignore en regardant ailleurs.

A la maison, la Reine est triste et s'effondre, son serviteur essaye la consolée en lui disant:

- Ne vous en faites pas, vos amis vont le retrouver, j'en suis certain.

La Reine s'écrit:

- Oui, mais dans quel état! Sakio est capable du pire, c'est un Seigneur cruel et très puissant. Il détruit tout sur son passage!

A la sortie du village, le fauve les attend. Soudain, le tigre se jette sur les quatre chevaliers qui arrivent, les Seigneurs brandissent leurs glaives, Sir Sandy prend son lance-pierre et un gros caillou puis il tire, le caillou atterrit derrière la patte du tigre. L'animal devient invisible et réapparaît dans leur dos, puis il essaye de les trancher mais Sir Ayko l'en empêche avec son épée. Sir Raskus finit par lui lancer ses poignards. Le félin esquive et s'éclipse puis réapparaît à droite de Sir Donju en rugissant. Sir Sandy lui tranche une oreille, et brusquement elle repousse aussi vite. Sir Ayko s'exclame:

- Un peu d'action, ça me va, je commençais tout juste à m'échauffer!

Sir Donju saisit son filet et le lance, le tigre grogne, puis Sir Sandy prends ses poignards pour attacher le filet au sol. Sir Raskus dit, tout fier:

- Tu es coincé! Tu sais que tu es beau comme ça!

Le tigre rugit de colère.

- Venez, nous allons voir le Druide, nous avons besoin d'aide pour tuer ce félin, déclare

Sir Donju.

Les cavaliers montent sur leurs chevaux et galopent rapidement vers la cabane du vieux sage.

Le Druide les reçoit gentiment en disant:

- Bonjour mes Seigneurs, vous avez besoin d'aide?

Sir Donju répond, franchement:

- Oui, il y a un tigre dans les bois apparemment invincible. Pouvez-vous y remédier?

- Peut-être. Voici une potion pour votre épée, quand vous le trancherez avec, il mourra. Tenez, elle est très efficace! s'exclame le vieux sage.

Ils repartent tous les quatre en le remerciant. Sir Ayko lui lance un petit sac d'or que le Druide rattrape.

Les chevaliers arrivent sur les lieux du combat, Sir Raskuss'écrit:

- Il s'est enfuit! Pourtant, il n'y a pas de trou! Ah oui! Je suis idiot, il peut disparaître, c'est vrai!

Sir Donjus'égosille:

- Attention! Derrières-toi, le tigre!

Il l'arrête avec son glaive et lance la potion à Sir Ayko. Sir Ayko l'attrape et la verse sur son épée, soudain, son glaive s'illumine d'une lumière bleu. Puis il plante son épée magique dans les côtes du félin. L'animal grogne et devient fumée.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cachette de Liu, le magicien regarde le Roi d'un air sarcastique. Le Roi lui crache à la figure! Tout à coup, Lord Sakio débarque, énervé.

- Mon tigre est mort, quel merde! dit-il.

Le Roi Chiu Lang s'est évanoui, épuisé par la souffrance. Lord Sakio ordonne:

- Liu Shaman, j'ai besoin de toi! Tu vas invoquer un samouraï trancheur de tête avec une grande hache, maintenant!

Le magicien sombre récite une formule en latin. Brusquement, le samouraï apparaît, brandissant une hache. Liu Shaman lui dit:

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire!

Le samouraï s'éclipse.

Les quatre Sirs se dirigent vers le château. Ils arrivent, et s'arrêtent devant les gardes. Sir Ayko dévoile:

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide!

Les gardiens hochent la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Vous allez à l'ouest de la forêt, vous êtes cinq, c'est très bien. Nous, nous allons à l'est, nous nous retrouvons à la fontaine des bois dans une heure! commande Sir Donju.

Ils se séparent et partent à la recherche du Roi Chiu Lang.

Le samouraï est dans les bois, il se cache et observe les gardes qui fouillent les buissons. Subitement, il surgit par derrière et leur tranche la tête. Il ne reste que deux gardiens, le samouraï les surprend et brandit sa hache!

Au château, la Reine Leehei appèle son messager.

Dans son bureau, l'Altesse lui dit:

- Tu envois cette lettre à mon père, dépêches-toi, c'est urgent!

Le faucon lui répond:

- A vos ordres, ma Reine.

Le faucon s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte, la lettre ficelée à sa patte.

Dans la grotte, le Roi Chiu Lang toujours évanoui, a ses poignets qui saignent à cause des liens serrés qui le maintienne. Lychan pose une question à Sakio:

- Maître Sakio, avez-vous besoin de robots? Je peux vous en construire si vous le voulez.

Le Seigneur des enfers chuchote:

- Non. As-tu vu le magicien?

Lychan dit:

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu! A mon avis, il est sortit se promener.

L'alchimiste va donner de l'eau au Roi et lui dit:

- Tiens, bois! Cela te revigorera!

Le père reçoit la lettre de sa fille, il la lit. Le faucon demande:

- Avez-vous une réponse à donner? Sir?

Celui-ci s'exclame:

- Je n'en ai pas, merci pour le message, au revoir!

Le faucon repart, heureux de rentrer chez lui. Les chevaliers se rendent à la fontaine comme prévu, mais il n'y a pas de gardiens à l'horizon. Sir Raskuss'écrit embêté:

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là? C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Sir Sandy et moi nous allons vérifier, vous, vous restez ici! ordonne Sir Donju.

Les deux Seigneurs vont inspecter les alentours de la forêt. De loin, ils voient une forme floue par terre. Il s'agit des quatre gardiens, allongés, mort. Le cinquième est un peu plus loin avec une profonde coupure au cou, mourant.

Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Je suis horrifié à jamais! Ils ont été décapités! Comment allons-nous retrouver le Roi sans eux, ils étaient précieux!

Dans un état critique, le garde agite faiblement ses bras, Sir Donju s'approche de lui puis l'homme chuchote lentement:

- … sa…mou…raï…

Il meurt suite à l'hémorragie artérielle. Sir Sandy dit, affolé:

- Un samouraï? Quoi? Que disait-il? Je n'ai rien compris! Bon, allons prévenir les autres!

Pendant ce temps, au château, la Reine Leehei aperçoit le faucon par la fenêtre. Le messager lui dit:

- Me voici, mais je n'ai pas de réponse. Puis-je aller boire et partir chasser, ma Reine?

L'Altesse Royale lui répond:

- Tu fais du bon travail! Oui, vas chasser! Tu as ta journée de libre.

Dans la forêt, le samouraï attend patiemment que les chevaliers se montrent. Les Seigneurs se sont réunis à la fontaine, Sir Donju leur explique:

- Les cinq gardes sont mort décapités, nous ne savons pas par qui! Il reste un petit souci, nous devons avertir la Reine.

Sir Raskus s'exclame, suppliant:

- Je veux aller la prévenir! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai gentil. Bon, à plus tard, les amis.

Il monte sur son cheval et galope rapidement vers le château.

Dans la caverne diabolique, Lord Sakio prend son épée, s'approche du Roi et dit sèchement:

- Alors ça se passe bien tes vacances en enfer? Je vois que oui!

Il est dans un état horrible. Lord Sakio énervé, brandit son épée, le Roi ferme les yeux, et Sakio lui tranche la figure. La grande coupure saigne abondamment. Lord Sakio s'exclame:

- Je pense que ton séjour ici est terminé!

Lychan le détache, le Roi tombe à terre, le magicien lui fait avaler une potion.

Arrivé à la maison, Sir Raskus passe dans la cour, descend de cheval, entre dans le hall et va directement dans le salon, la Reine est assise et lit, en le voyant, elle lui dit:

- Que fais-tu là? Je ne veux pas que tu rentres avant de l'avoir retrouvé!

Sir Raskus répond:

- Nous avons cinq cadavres de gardiens, ils ont été décapités.

L'Altesse Royale soupire et fait une réflexion:

- Mon Roi a été enlevé et en plus je perds cinq gardes. Oui! Ce n'est pas ma semaine, décidément!

Sir Raskus, voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, se met à hurler:

- A quoi vous jouer? Nous avons besoin de vous, bougez, allez prendre l'air! Faites quelque chose!

- Oui, c'est cela, j'y crois. J'enrage! dit la Reine, déprimée.

Sir Raskus sort de la pièce et va rejoindre les autres.

Les trois chevaliers rencontrent un zighei, Sir Donju demande:

- Bonjour, avez-vous vu Lord Sakio?

- Non. Mais j'ai vu de jolis trycornes et un faucon qui chasse! répond le zighei.

Sir Donju est très déçu mais il continue son chemin avec ses deux amis.

Ils voient à l'horizon, un linxy, Sir Ayko lui dit:

- Avez-vous vu Lord Sakio?

Le linxy enchanté, répond:

- Oui, je l'ai aperçu près de la falaise en compagnie d'un homme étrange et d'un alchimiste!

Sir Sandy lui donne un sac d'or en remerciement puis ils partent tous les trois en direction de la falaise. Sir Raskusles rejoint en disant:

- Attendez-moi, j'arrive!

Brusquement, le samouraï les attaque de coté. Sir Donju sort son épée avec brutalité et le surprend, le samouraï fait un bond en arrière. Puis il se jette sur Sir Raskus, la hache à la main. Mais Sir Sandy lui lance une pierre dans le bras pour l'arrêter. Le guerrier s'éclipse et réapparaît trois mètres plus loin, à gauche de Sir Ayko. Sir Ayko sursaute en brandissant son glaive. Sir Donju sort ses poignards et les lance, aucun effet! Il n'a rien reçu car il s'est protégé en s'entourant d'un halo de lumière rouge. Sir Sandy s'écrit:

- Cela est incroyable mais véridique! Nous aurions besoin de Leila et de Raptor, dans le combat, ils vont être très utiles.

- Oui! Néanmoins, tu oublies que nous n'avons plus le droit de rentrer au château pour le moment! informe Sir Donju.

Sir Sandy est décontenancé, le samouraï en profite pour tenter de le couper mais Sir Sandy arrive à l'éviter de justesse en sautant. Sir Ayko essaye de le trancher avec son arme mais en vain, il dit:

- Il vaudrait mieux battre en retraite, mes amis, partons!…

Les quatre Seigneurs se précipitent sur leurs chevaux et s'en vont. Sir Raskus leur dit:

- Allons au château malgré l'interdiction de notre Reine, nous n'avons pas le choix!

- D'accord! disent Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, Sir Sandy, ensemble.

Ils arrivent dans la cour, montent à la volière puis prennent Leila et Raptor. Ils s'envolent avec les deux dragons en silence. La nuit est tombée, la lune éclaire la forêt, arrivés dans les bois avec le dragon mâle et le dragon femelle, les chevaliers sont assaillis par le samouraï qui s'élance sur eux avec sa hache aiguisée. Leila les défend en lui lançant des flammes en pleine figure et Raptor, le voyant au sol, lui griffe tout le corps. Le samouraï se relève puis il guérit la moitié de ses plaies. Sir Ayko lève son glaive et lui tranche le bras. Sir Sandy s'exclame, effrayé:

- Pourquoi ne saigne t-il pas? Il n'a plus de bras, il devrait hurler!

Sir Raskus répond:

- Je pense que tant qu'il n'est pas mort, il ne saignera pas. C'est terrifiant, il a des yeux blancs!

Sir Sandy prend ses poignards et les plante l'un après l'autre dans le guerrier. Un dans l'épaule, un dans le ventre, puis un dans le bras. Le samouraï s'écrase par terre, crevé, du sang jaune s'écoule des trous produit par les lames. Soudain, il disparaît en un gros tas de poussière. Les quatre Seigneurs sont épuisés.

Pendant ce temps, du côté du mal, Lychan transporte le Roi Chiu Lang dans les bois le déposant au milieu d'un chemin. Le Roi dort en gémissant de douleur. Puis, le scientifique s'enfuit. Les quatre Sirs arrivent près de la falaise avec leurs dragons, ils survolent les environs. Sir Donju ayant un mauvais pressentiment, dit:

- Je sens que le Roi est grièvement blessé. Il nous faut des torches, prenez une branche d'arbre chacun! Leila, allumes les bâtons!

Le dragon crache du feu sur les quatre torches. Les chevaliers volent au-dessus des arbres pour éclairer les chemins, mais rien. Soudain, ils remarquent une forme, le Roi Chiu Lang gît sur le sol. Les quatre Sirs descendent de leurs dragons et se précipitent vers lui.

Sir Donjus'exprime, très inquiet:

- Je le savais! Venez, aidez-moi à le porter sur le dos de Raptor! Rentrons immédiatement! C'est urgent!

Les deux dragons s'envolent rapidement. Ils arrivent enfin dans la cour. L'infirmière descend dans son cabinet et dit, catastrophée:

- Houla! Que lui est-il arrivé, il est blessé de partout. Bon, sortez tout de suite! Allez prévenir la Reine Leehei!

Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko montent dans la chambre de l'Altesse Royale. Ils toquent, entrent et

disent, d'un même ton:

- Ma Reine, ma Reine! Nous l'avons trouvé, il est à l'infirmerie en mauvais état!

Peu après, la Reine est allongée sur le canapé du salon, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus sont dans la cuisine, ils mangent avec appétit, les deux autres sont dans la cour pour prendre l'air.

Soudain, Tia sort de son cabinet, elle va voir l'Altesse et dit:

- Bon, je l'ai recousu. Le Souverain Chiu Lang a été chloroformer, atrocement torturé puis quelqu'un l'a défiguré d'un coup d'épée. Il vient juste de se réveiller. Il veut vous voir.

Allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture laineuse, le Roi songe:

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été tuer par Sakio? Mystère… »

La Reine se rend dans le cabinet, soulagée, le Roi chuchote:

- J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer ma chérie, je veux vivre avec toi et tes chevaliers à partir de cette nuit.

L'Altesse Royale l'embrasse et lui dit, avec douceur:

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, reposes-toi, mon chéri. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir…j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

Puis elle le laisse dormir, quitte la pièce et appèle ses amis.

Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus la rejoignent.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir retrouvé le Roi. Grâce à vous, il va se remettre! divulgue la Reine.

Les quatre Seigneurs sont fiers de leur travail.

8

LA VISITE D'UN MEILLEUR AMI

Un soir d'été, toute la famille s'installe dans le jardin du château, pour dîner.

Tandis que le repas traîne en longueur, la Reine s'exclame à l'adresse du Roi:

- Maintenant que tu fais parti de notre famille, tu dois connaître mes amis un peu mieux.

Le Roi enchanté lui répond:

- Je t'écoute, ma chérie.

L'Altesse Royale s'exprime:

- Bon, notre sage Sir Donju a trente ans, notre rapide Sir Ayko a vingt trois ans, le puissant Sir Sandy a dix neuf ans et le joker Sir Raskus a dix neuf ans également. En passant par moi, qui en ai vingt cinq, et toi?

- Moi, j'ai vingt sept ans, je suis devenu roi il y a deux ans à la mort de mes parents, répond le Roi Chiu Lang.

- Et bien moi, je suis reine car ma mère et mon père ont abdiqué l'autorité souveraine à la suite d'une défaite personnelle, il y a six ans, lui dit la Reine Leehei.

Au fin fond de la forêt, les petites yix volent, entourées de lumière, et dansent. Tandis qu'une énorme plante carnivore se dirige peu à peu vers le château.

Au même moment, à la maison, la Reine Leehei monte dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assoit sur son lit et sort un petit coffre en bois. Sir Sandy passe dans le couloir, il s'arrête devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de la Reine et dit, avec curiosité:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma Reine?

Il entre et s'assoit par terre sur le tapis en regardant le coffre avec admiration. L'Altesse lui répond:

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère, ce sont des boules en or qui possèdent des pouvoirs extraordinaires tous différents.

- Lesquelles, ma Reine? demande Sir Sandy.

La Reine dit, en riant:

- Ah! Cela restera secret pour le moment. Sir Donju, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko ne sont pas montés?

Sir Sandy répond, intrigué par les pouvoirs de ses boules:

- Non, ils jouent une partie de poker avec le Roi Chiu Lang. Votre futur bébé se porte bien?

- Oui, tout va bien. Tu devrais aller dormir, le sommeil est très important pour un bon chevalier, chuchote la Reine.

Sir Sandy se lève et s'exclame:

- J'y vais. En tout cas, elles sont très jolies vos boules magiques. Bonsoir, ma Reine.

Il sort de la chambre et va dans la sienne. Les trois autres et le Roi montent un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, les Seigneurs sont habillés, ils ont pris leurs petits déjeuners et ils décident d'aller faire une promenade en forêt.

Soudain, dans les bois, ils voient deux zigheis allongés au sol, mort, il ne reste plus que leurs enveloppes corporelles. Les chevaliers sont effondrés, Sir Donju s'écrit:

- Qui a osé faire une chose pareille?

- Sakio! s'exclame Sir Ayko.

Sir Raskus dit, effrayé:

- Nous ne savons point. Eh! Les zigheis ont une peau très légère et douce, ça me ferait une veste!

Sir Donju furieux, dit:

- Reposes cela tout de suite! Sir Raskus, il y a des moments où tu es gravement atteint!

Dans les buissons, la plante les observe de loin avec son regard infrarouge. Les quatre Sirs montent sur leurs chevaux et partent au cimetière pour les enterrer.

Arrivés sur place, ils sautent de leurs montures, prennent les pelles qui sont près du mur et creusent. Sir Ayko déclare:

- Ensuite, nous irons prévenir la Reine, il vaudrait mieux l'avertir. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je commence à avoir très peur.

Sir Donju lui répond:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Nous découvrirons qui a fait cela bientôt, enfin je pense.

Ayant terminés de creuser, ils déposent les cadavres, les recouvrent de terre puis s'en vont.

Au château, les Seigneurs débarquent dans le hall, ils veulent parler à leur Reine. Son serviteur va dans son bureau.

- Mon Altesse Royale, vos chevaliers veulent vous parler, annonce t-il.

La Reine lui dit:

- Faites-les entrer, monsieur!

Le serviteur les fait entrer, Sir Ayko s'exclame:

- Nous avons découvert deux cadavres de zigheis dans la forêt, il n'y avait plus de magie dans leurs corps.

- Bon, vous surveillez les bois, s'il y a besoin, vous prenez vos dragons, s'exprime t-elle.

Sir Sandy pense et dit:

- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a fait cela, c'est un vrai cauchemar!

La Reine répond:

- Hum, dévoreuse de magie, elle laisse les enveloppes corporelles sur son passage, je la connais! Il s'agit d'une plante carnivore. Je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure, car je vais rendre visite à mes parents donc en cas de problème, c'est le Roi Chiu Lang qui s'occupera de tout.

- Ah non! C'est hors de question que je lui obéisse! réplique Sir Raskus.

Les trois Sirs sortent de la pièce et le laisse avec l'Altesse Royale.

Sir Donju chuchote à Sir Sandy et à Sir Ayko:

- Il vaut mieux ne pas rester dans le bureau quand Sir Raskus s'y met!

Au même instant, dans son bureau, la Reine s'inquiète gentiment:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le Roi Chiu Lang?

Sir Raskus répond, mécontent:

- Rien du tout, mais c'est vous, notre Reine!

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Il faut que je m'absente quelques heures, alors évites de faire des histoires! dit-elle, en enfilant son manteau.

Sir Raskus, n'étant pas d'accord, s'écrit:

- Je m'en fou, je ne veux aucun ordre de lui!

L'Altesse Royale commence à s'impatienter:

- Mon Roi s'occupe du château pour le moment, tu es sous ses ordres, ne discutes pas! Maintenant, je m'en vais. Et toi, vas dans la forêt pour dénicher cette plante!

Sir Raskus sort du bureau en claquant la porte et sans avertir ses amis, il s'en va à cheval. Le voyant partir, Sir Donju prend son cheval et le suit.

La Reine Leehei part en carrosse pour se rendre au palais de ses parents. Sir Raskus ne s'arrête point, son cheval galope rapidement, Sir Donju cri:

- Arrêtes-toi s'il te plait, je veux te parler. Sir Raskus…

Son cheval finit par marcher au trot, puis Sir Raskus descend et s'assoit dans l'herbe. Sir Donju le rejoint et dit:

- Que se passe t-il?

Furieux, il lui révèle_:_

- Elle fait confiance à ce Chinois inconnu pour garder notre Royaume et moi je ne l'accepte pas!

Sir Donju s'exclame:

- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

- Oui, mais nous ne le connaissons pas bien, et il a le droit de nous commander!répond Sir Raskus, en colère.

- Si elle a ce sentiment de sécurité, tu ne peux rien y faire, il fait partit de notre famille désormais. Alors essayes d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour elle mais je pense qu'elle a trouvé son futur mari, poursuit Sir Donju.

Sir Raskus se calme et s'écrit:

- Ok Sir Donju. Tu viens, faisons une course à cheval. Le premier arrivé à la fontaine à gagner!

Ils montent sur leurs chevaux et galopent avec vivacité à travers bois en observant les trycornes sauvages. Pendant ce temps, au château, Sir Sandy se rend dans la chambre de la Reine. Il entre, se met à genou par terre et attrape le coffre, il l'ouvre, regarde et murmure:

- Elles sont splendides!

Sir Sandy en prend une dans ses mains, tout à coup, un flash de lumière l'entoure, il se sent envahi par un pouvoir. Sir Sandy entend un bruit, il range le coffre de l'Altesse et sort doucement. Soudain, Sir Ayko le prenant sur le fait, s'exclame:

- Que fais-tu dans sa chambre?

Sir Sandy lui dit:

- La Reine Leehei m'a montré un de ses cadeaux, je voulais juste le voir de plus près et en touchant la boule de la lumière à jaillie!

- C'est ton affaire, je ne dirais rien. Viens, nous allons rejoindre Sir Raskus et Sir Donju, répond Sir Ayko.

Sir Sandy s'aperçoit peu à peu qu'il possède un nouveau pouvoir, il s'appui contre le mur l'air suffisant et brusquement passe à travers en criant:

- Sir Ayko! Regardes, je l'ai traversé, c'est génial!

- Ce qui est superbe, c'est que tu vas avoir des ennuis si la Reine l'apprend. Ouah! Je n'ose même pas imaginer! Bon, viens, nous y allons! s'exclame t-il.

Les deux Seigneurs sortent, prennent leurs chevaux et s'en vont.

Subitement, la plante carnivore surgit d'un buisson, les deux cavaliers brandissent leurs épées, Sir Ayko s'écrit:

- Bah voilà! Tu as gagné, maintenant elle nous attaque. Crétin, tu es rempli de magie, imbécile! C'est bien la curiosité, n'est-ce pas?

Sir Sandy se fait rapidement ligoté par les lianes de la plante, et hurle:

- Tu vas m'aider, je suis coincé, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour la leçon de morale. Aie!

- Désolé, elle est trop grande pour moi. Elle fait dix mètre de haut, je l'atteins comment, moi? Décidément, tu n'as aucune cervelle dans ta tête! répond Sir Ayko.

Sir Sandy étant bloqué, se met à mordre la plante carnivore avec ses dents et dit:

- Ouvlouvlou, aieyaya!

Sir Ayko sort ses poignards mais elle les évite. Il prend son glaive et tranche la liane qui maintient Sir Sandy, en disant:

- Désolé beauté, je suis obligé!

Sir Sandy tombe au sol puis voit la liane de la bête repoussée devant ses yeux, il cri,_, _terrorisé:

- Ah! J'ai peur!

Sir Ayko le prend par le bras pour le relever en lui ordonnant:

- Montes sur ton cheval!

Les deux Seigneurs se mettent à galoper rapidement vers le château. Au plus profond de la forêt, Sir Donju dit:

- Nous rentrons à la maison, notre Reine doit être revenue!

- J'ai gagné la course! s'exclame Sir Raskus.

Sir Donju déclare, en riant:

- Oui, mais un peu plus, tu étais vaincu!

Au château, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko sont revenus, un quart d'heure avant.

La Reine Leehei arrive, elle descend de son carrosse et ouvre les portes du hall, Sir Ayko chuchote à Sir Sandy:

- Ne lui montres rien, fais comme s'il n'y avait rien.

Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils et prennent chacun un livre. L'Altesse Royale rentre dans le salon et s'exclame:

- Tout c'est bien passé, mes amis? Rien de spécial!

- Non, non, tout va bien, dit Sir Sandy, un peu inquiet.

Pendant ce temps là, Sir Donju et Sir Raskus rentrent dans la cour du château, et descendent de leurs montures. Sir Raskus s'écrit, ravi:

- Superbe, elle est revenue! Tu viens Sir Donju, nous allons la voir!

Les quatre chevaliers sont réunis dans le bureau de la Reine en compagnie du Roi Chiu Lang.

L'Altesse Royale s'exclame, curieuse:

- Avez-vous la plante carnivore?

Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko répondent d'une même voix:

- Oui, elle nous a attaqué tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions nous servir de nos dragons pour la vaincre? ajoute Sir Ayko.

La Reine leur dit, surprise:

- Elle ne s'attaque qu'aux personne qui ont des pouvoirs magiques donc d'après ma conclusion, Sir Sandy, tu me caches quelque chose! Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise?

- Moi, je n'ai rien fait du tout! répond Sir Sandy, anxieux.

Il se met à reculer de plusieurs pas et se cogne au mur en le traversant.

La Reine Leehei, très étonnée, s'écrit:

- Non, tu n'aurais pas osé rentrer dans ma chambre en mon absence, n'est-ce pas?

Sir Sandyse met à genou et dit:

- Pardonnez…pardonnez-moi mon Altesse Royale, ma curiosité m'y a poussé.

La Reine furieuse, s'exclame:

- Pour te punir, je vais te laissé te faire dévorer par la plante carnivore. Ah oui! J'avais oublié, elle se reproduit très vite, ce qui donnera plein de minuscules plantes sanguinaires.

Et se tournant vers le Roi Chiu Lang, elle s'écrit:

- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas surveillé! Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir mon chéri, c'est que Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus sont les plus désobéissant. Quand il s'agit de faire des stupidités, ils sont les premiers, n'est-ce pas Sir Sandy!

Il baisse la tête.

Les quatre cavaliers s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, quand la Reine leur ordonne:

- Tuez-moi cette plante et ses petits, c'est votre nouvelle mission, allez, vite! Les Seigneurs sortent de la maison. Sir Ayko monte à la volière, chercher Leila et Raptor, puis ils partent ensemble dans la forêt. Pendant ce temps, dans les bois, au milieu des buissons. La plante se multiplie en plusieurs fleurs carnivores, se nourrissant de petites yix. Les chevaliers sont maintenant dans la forêt, Sir Sandy s'exclame, rageant:

- Ce n'est pas juste, je vais me faire manger tout cru. Ils vous restent à me salé et à me pimenté!

- Arrêtes de nous embêter, tu es puni alors tais-toi! dit Sir Ayko.

Subitement, la plante sort de la terre et attrape Sir Donju et Sir Raskus, qui se débattent puissamment. Sir Sandy se dématérialise et rentre dans le ventre de la créature, armé de son épée. Il la tranche de l'intérieur, la plante carnivore hurle de douleur. Sir Ayko demande à Leila de lancer du feu sur elle, la plante brûle mais les branches de son corps ornées de feuilles repoussent. Sir Sandy cri:

- Oh, oh! Je n'arrive point à sortir de là, aidez-moi. Je suis déjà dans son estomac, zut!

Sir Donju emmêlé par les lianes, hurle:

- La punition est appliquée et complète à présent. Sir Ayko, tranches les lianes qui me retiennent!

Sir Donju retombe sur ses pieds tandis que Sir Ayko aide Sir Raskus qui est toujours bloqué. Les minuscules plantes se mettent à mordre les chevilles des Sirs.

Saignant un peu, Sir Donju prend ses poignards puis les jette sur les petites plantes, les créatures giclent de sang marron et meurent.

Sir Ayko s'écrit:

- Cela est vraiment ignoble, beurk!

La plante sanguinaire gigote avec Sir Sandy dans son ventre, soudain, elle lui lance de l'acide en pleine figure. Tout à coup, il retraverse la plante et s'étale par terre.

- Sir Ayko, emmènes Sir Sandy à l'infirmerie avec Raptor, dépêches-toi! s'exprime Sir Donju.

Il s'envole avec le dragon et son ami en direction du château. L'acide agit très vite et fait fondre sa peau, elle devient de plus en plus rouge.

Sir Raskus parvient enfin à se libérer, il saute au sol et tranche la plante avec rage pour se venger. La plante adulte gémit et lance de l'acide en direction des deux Seigneurs sans réussir à les toucher. Sir Raskus ordonne à Leila:

- Leila, charges ce monstre puis craches du feu dessus, maintenant!

Elle obéit en crachant un laser de flammes et gratte sa patte à terre pour charger. La créature est éjectée cinq mètres plus loin, les feuilles de son corps brûlent, elle grogne de douleur. Sir Donju coupe les dernières petites plantes, elles partent en fumée, laissant une flaque de sang marron au sol. Sir Raskus s'écrit, légèrement soulagé:

- Ouf, il nous reste la maman à tuer, à l'attaque!

Au château, Sir Ayko est à l'infirmerie pour soutenir Sir Sandy.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'où provient cet acide citrique? Il me semble très dangereux, va voir la Reine immédiatement! lui dit Tia, inquiète.

Sir Ayko monte dans la chambre de l'Altesse. Il entre directement en disant:

- Nous avons besoin de vous, Sir Sandy est mourant! Pouvez-vous nous aider?

La Reine bouleversée, répond:

- Assieds-toi sur mon lit, écoutes-moi attentivement. Prends le coffre qui est sous mon lit, ouvres-le puis attrapes la troisième boule à partir de ta gauche et tu auras la possibilité de te téléporter chez le Druide avec Sir Sandy.

Sir Ayko redescend, se précipite vers le cabinet, prend la main de son ami et disparaît avec lui. Une seconde après, il se trouve chez le vieux sage qui lui dit:

- Allongez-le sur mon matelas et patientez je vous prie.

Le Druide va chercher de l'eau et un petit livre. Il récite une formule chinoise pour le guérir et pose sa main sur lui. Tout à coup, de la lumière jaillit. Sir Sandy se lève en déclarant:

- Que m'est-il arrivé? Je me sens tout chose! Oh non! J'ai toujours mon pouvoir!

Les deux Seigneurs remercient le Druide et partent. Le vieux sage en profite pour partir dans la forêt. Soudain, il voit la plante carnivore dans un coin et dit, heureux de la revoir:

- Jolie plante, retournes d'où tu viens!

Il hurle des paroles en grec, la créature se transforme en bloc de pierre puis se casse en mille morceaux en s'éparpillant dans l'herbe. A la fin de la journée, à la maison, la Reine Leehei et le Roi Chiu Lang ont appris que la

plante était détruite. Le Roi reçoit un message et dit:

- Ma Reine, écoutes cela:

Cher ami,

Comment vas-tu? Je veux te prévenir qu'un grand danger rode. Une armée de scarabée arrive en direction du Royaume de Tchaï. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici, mais en ce moment, je suis entrain de me renseigner auprès de mes supérieurs. A bientôt.

Ton meilleur ami, Yamy.

- Hum, hum, soucieux! répond La Reine.

Pendant ce temps, les scarabées volent et vont vers le village du Royaume. La cour du château est vaste, le sol est recouvert de dalles de granite beige inscrustés de milliers d'émeraudes. Une cloche d'appel est accroché à la tour à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Le long des murs, poussent un mélange de fleurs et d'herbes bordés de pavés, posés les uns à coté des autres, traçant des demi-lunes d'une longueur de deux mètres cinquante. En entrant par le pont-levis, sur la droite se situe un passage menant aux écuries. De temps à autre, quelques argémas viennent entretenir le jardin.

Dans les couloirs, le Roi Chiu Lang croise Sir Donju et l'apostrophe:

- Ah Sir! Je voulais justement vous voir. La plante carnivore a été détruite par notre Druide mais il reste encore un nouveau problème à résoudre. Des scarabées vont arrivés au village. La Reine et moi attendons l'arrivée d'informations supplémentaires pour agir. Je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure!

Le Roi continu de marcher dans les couloirs, soudain, le serviteur court avec une serviette dans les mains à la poursuite du faucon en s'écriant:

- Messager, restes là. Tu dois prendre ton bain, maintenant!

- Je m'envole pour Tahiti, à plus! répond le faucon.

L'oiseau passe par la fenêtre en faisant un grand signe au serviteur qui s'exclame, mécontent:

- Ce n'est point facile de lui faire prendre un bain à celui-là!

Le Roi avance tranquillement l'air étonné. La Reine Leehei l'aperçoit et dit:

- Qui est cet ami dont tu m'as parlé?

- C'est un ami d'enfance, il est agent secret. Il s'appèle Yamy, il a la possibilité de m'aider grâce à du matériel très puissant. C'est un inventeur ingénieux, dévoile le Roi Chiu Lang.

La Reine lui fait un signe d'approbation et descend dans la cuisine pour parler au chef.

Le soleil se couche, les scarabées se rapprochent du Royaume. Attirés par l'odeur des fruits et légumes, leur vol est précipité par la faim, ils s'abattent sur le village.

La nuit est tombée, les villageois dorment et l'armée de scarabées dévorent les fruits puis les légumes. L'un d'eux tourne autour d'une pomme, quelques secondes après il ne reste que le trognon. Les autres se jettent sur tous les légumes qui sont à leur portée.

Plusieurs heures après, Yamy cherche une solution pour les arrêter et ouvre un portail temporel dans le futur. Il y entre et se cache, il achète une chaîne stéréo, un cd de musique et un micro puis des piles. Puis il retourne dans son époque avec le matériel adéquat, et s'installe à son bureau pour bricoler toute la nuit.

Yamy est un expert dans les portails temporels, il se sert souvent d'objet n'appartenant guère à son siècle mais cela reste un secret.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, les habitants sont effondrés. Il ne reste plus de légumes, ni de fruits. Le Docteur Low est surpris, il contacte la Reine Leehei par courrier. Ensuite, il se tourne vers les villageois et leur dit:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons cultiver beaucoup plus et alors!

L'un des habitants s'énerve et cri fortement:

- Quel genre de monstre nous a fait cela, appelez les chevaliers, ils doivent nous aider!

Le docteur Low se sent mal à l'aise, il déclare:

- Il vont s'en occuper, j'espère. En tout cas, j'ai examiné les trognons de pommes que j'ai trouvé, et j'en conclu que ce sont des insectes fructivores.

Les villageois le regarde d'un mauvais œil. Au château, l'Altesse reçoit le message du docteur Low. Aussitôt, la Reine rejoint ses amis dans le salon et leur dit:

- Vous avez une deuxième mission, arrêter les insectes qui dévorent notre nourriture!

- A vos ordres, ma Reine. Direction le village les gars! répond Sir Ayko.

Ils prennent leurs chevaux et galopent vers le village.

Le Roi Chiu Lang reçoit le second message de son ami qui lui écrit:

Mes salutations Roi Chiu Lang,

J'ai eu les informations que tu voulais et j'ai l'arme idéale pour tuer les horribles scarabées. J'arrive avec dans un quart d'heure.

Yamy.

Brusquement, Sir Ayko apparaît dans la cour avec ses amis et les quatre chevaux, il s'exclame_, _tout excité:

- Ouah! C'était génial, j'adore la magie!

Le Roi et la Reine regardent en même temps par la fenêtre, l'Altesse s'écrit:

- Sir Ayko, un peu moins de bruit!

Passant par le pont-levis, Yamy arrive avec sa trottinette volante, sur laquelle est attachée une caisse en bois, contenant son invention.

Yamy a les cheveux noirs d'habitude mais il s'est fait une décoloration donc il a les cheveux blanc, les yeux marron, il est d'origine chinoise et il est né à Pékin. Le Roi Chiu Lang le voit et dit:

- Elle est magnifique ta patinette, comment vas-tu mon cher ami? Ca fait tellement longtemps.

La Reine Leehei débarque dans la cour, les quatre Seigneurs les rejoignent. Yamy baise la main de la Reine et s'exclame en s'inclinant:

- Ah vous devez être Sir Donju, Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko et pour finir Sir Raskus! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Tout à coup, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus se lancent des regards intrigués puis ils se jettent sur la trottinette volante, montent dessus et s'envolent dans le ciel. Le Roi Chiu Lang, hurle violemment:

- Redescendez immédiatement!

Yamy lui dit, très inquiet pour son matériel:

- Il ne risque pas de le casser, rassure-moi?

L'Altesse Royale les voit atterrir au loin, puis ils reposent la trottinette là où elle était. Elle leur fait signe de rentrer à la maison tous les deux et s'exclame, furieuse:

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas responsable de cette bêtise ou je vous gifle!

Sir Sandy lui répond:

- Non, nous en assumons toute la responsabilité, mais nous voulions l'essayer, c'était tellement amusant!

L'Altesse ordonne:

- J'enrage! Vous êtes très immatures mes pauvres. Bon, allez au salon, tout de suite!

Ils y vont en riant, la Reine ressort et dit à Yamy:

- Excusez-les, ils sont insouciant!

- Ce n'est rien Reine Leehei, il n'y a pas de dégât, heureusement! s'exprime t-il, soulagé.

Yamy montre l'arme secrète au Roi en déclarant:

- Il s'agit d'une assez grande chaîne stéréo, armée d'un son audio à ultrason que les humains ne peuvent entendre, c'est épatant, n'est-ce pas?

Le Roi fait un signe de la tête puis ils se quittent et Yamy repart chez lui.

La Reineordonne à Sir Donju et à Sir Ayko:

- Vous prenez le matériel avec vous et vous le placez dans un endroit le plus proche possible du village puis vous le mettez en marche en appuyant sur le bouton rouge!

- Compris, c'est parti! affirme Sir Donju.

Sir Ayko tient le matériel d'une main et Sir Donju de l'autre, dans un flash de lumière, ils disparaissent et réapparaissent près du village. Ils déposent le matériel à chaque coins des buissons, prennent la télécommande et appuient. Le déclencheur se met en marche automatiquement. Subitement, les scarabées fructivores meurt et tombent à terre en entendant les ultrasons, Sir Ayko s'écrit:

- Nous avons réussi, notre mission est finie!

Il tient le bras de Sir Donju qui porte le matériel et ils se retrouvent une seconde après au château, la Reine leur dit:

- Bravo, mes Seigneurs, vous êtes les meilleurs. Ne vous inquiétez point pour les villageois car les légumes et les fruits vont repousser dans peu de temps.

L'Altesse s'installe à la table de jardin, suivi des deux chevaliers. Le serviteur leur apporte du jus d'orange, Sir Ayko, demande à la Reine:

- Pourquoi Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus ne sont-ils pas dehors avec nous, autour de cette magnifique table de jardin?

- Désolé, ils sont consignés pour la fin de la journée. Et si je t'enlevais ce pouvoir qui m'appartient? dit-elle.

Sir Ayko s'exclame, avec soulagement:

- Oui, avec plaisir, ma Reine.

Elle sort un coquillage très ancien en forme de collier qu'elle met sur le torse de Sir Ayko. Soudain, un minuscule tourbillon de vent entoure le coquillage et aspire le pouvoir.

Après, elle fait de même avec Sir Sandy, l'air sereine.

9

LA SOIRÉE DANSANTE

Yamy envoie son faucon au Royaume de Tchaï. Une heure après, la Reine Leehei le reçoit et s'exclame:

- Regardes chéri, mes amis ont un cadeau de la part de Yamy!

Le Roi Chiu Lang dit:

- Oui, c'est très bien. N'oublies pas qu'il faut préparer la salle de bal pour ce soir!

Les Seigneurs se préparent, ils ont leur smoking. La Reine demande à son serviteur:

- Ramenez-moi les chevaliers dans le salon s'il vous plait pour que je leur offre leur surprise.

Cinq minutes après, ils arrivent en courant dans le salon, intrigués, elle leur dit, en leur donnant un paquet à chacun:

- Asseyez-vous! J'ai un cadeau pour vous de la part de Yamy. Tenez, ouvrez-les!

Ensemble, ils déchirent le papier et découvrent une planche volante aérodynamique toute neuve avec un guidon. L'Altesse Royale leur dit, avec bonheur:

- Vous avez des freins et même des vitesses. Qu'attendez-vous, allez les essayer maintenant dans la cour!

Les quatre chevaliers n'en croient pas leurs yeux, ils sont ravis, Sir Sandy s'écrit, joyeusement:

- C'est méga cool puissance quinze au carré, elle est géniale, oiouh!

Pendant ce temps là, dans la forteresse,

- Me revoici! Je suis plus puissant que jamais, j'ai évolué en mal, moi, ça me plait! N'est-ce pas terrifiant? Ha, ha, ha, ha! s'écrit Sakio, d'une voix rauque.

Dans un coin du lieu fortifié, Liu Shaman invoque deux insectes ayant des bras tranchant, ils mesurent un mètre quatre vingt et se tiennent sur leurs pattes postérieurs. Ils ont une langue collante d'un mètre pour attraper leurs proies.

Au château, les chevaliers sont satisfaits de leur voyage sur leurs nouveaux moyens de transport. Sir Donju s'exclame:

- Moi, pour ce soir, j'ai invité la petite sœur du Roi Chiu Lang, elle s'appèle Yumie et vous?

Sir Ayko s'exprime:

- J'ai invité la cousine de la Reine Leehei, elle s'appèle Deana.

Sir Sandy leur dit:

- J'ai demandé à Thalia, une amie de notre Reine, d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir.

Sir Raskus très fier de lui, déclare:

- Moi, pour le bal, j'ai invité une princesse chinoise qui se nomme Lotysse.

Dans le château, la Reine Leehei a trouvé ses musiciens et le Roi, aidés de quelque zigheis, termine les décorations de la salle.

Au même instant, dans la forteresse, Liu Shaman libère les insectes, qui se rendent au château rapidement car ils sont munis d'une paire d'ailes.

Ils atterrissent dans la cour, les chevaliers sont avertis immédiatement, Sir Ayko sort son épée et se bat contre l'un d'eux en vain. Sir Donju s'empare de son arbalète et tire une flèche qui traverse l'estomac du premier monstre, ne réagissant pas, il explose tout-à-coup. Sir Sandy saisit ses cinq poignards et les lancent les uns après les autres, ne le perforant qu'une seule fois au ventre, blessé, il fait un petit saut en arrière. Triste d'abandonner son camarade, celui-ci se met à aspirer ses cendres. Cela le rend doublement plus fort, et il s'en va en bondissant, Sir Raskus s'exprime:

- Ca promet pour ce soir, je suis sûr que cela va être difficile de passer une soirée tranquille avec ce monstre étrange dans les environs.

La Reine Leehei les appèle, ils rentrent puis elle leur dit:

- Pour le bal, je vais poster des gardes tout autour du château. Allez manger, je vous rejoints dans quelques minutes.

L'Altesse Royale ne se sent pas très bien, elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie pour une vérification de son état. Elle rentre, Tia lui dit:

- Allongez-vous, je vais vous ausculter. Vous avez quelques nausées bien normales, mais elles vont passer.

Quelques minutes après l'avoir examinée, Tia s'exclame, rassurante:

- Je vois que vous êtes à cinq mois de grossesse, votre futur enfant se porte bien. Tout est en ordre, mais je veux que vous vous reposiez dès maintenant!

La Reine réplique, légèrement inquiète:

- Mais j'ai tout les préparatifs du bal! Je ne peux pas!

- Vous allez vous allonger immédiatement! C'est très important pour vous deux! ordonne Tia.

La Reine Leehei se lève et se dirige lentement vers le salon, où finalement, elle décide de s'allonger. Le Roi Chiu Lang se regarde dans la glace et dit, tristement:

- Oh non! J'aurai cette cicatrice toute ma vie, alors, je suis donc défiguré!

Les chevaliers sont en smoking et le Roi Chiu Lang également.

La Reine Leehei porte une très jolie robe bleue avec des fleurs, sa couronne en or, un collier de diamant et des bagues de pierres précieuses.

Les cavalières vont arriver dans une demi-heure et la salle de bal est prête. Il y a un buffet à volonté, une magnifique piste de danse et des merveilleuses décorations au plafond et aux murs.

Pendant ce temps, dans les bois, l'insecte se soigne en dévorant des orties.

Dans la forteresse, Liu Shaman ordonne à son monstre en le regardant à distance:

- Tranches-leur la tête!

L'insecte ayant entendu la voix de son maître, répond par un cri d'acquiescement.

A vingt heures, les cavalières rentrent dans le château en carrosse. Sir Donju rejoint Yumie, elle est chinoise et brune, ses yeux sont vert, elle porte une magnifique robe jaune avec des paillettes et elle a les cheveux attachés en chignon.

Sir Ayko va chercher Deana, elle est d'origine chinoise et blonde mais ce n'est pas naturel, elle e les yeux bleu et elle porte une robe verte avec des dentelles.

Sir Sandy va voir Thalia, elle est brune avec des yeux marron et chinoise, elle porte une robe pourpre ornée de sept petites étoiles sur l'épaule gauche.

Et Sir Raskus rejoint sa princesse Lotysse, elle est brune, chinoise, les cheveux noir jai en chignon avec un chouchou violet. Sa robe est violette avec des paillettes argentées et ses yeux sont jaunes..

Ils se rendent avec leurs danseuses dans la salle de bal.

L'Altesse Royale monte sur l'estrade, fait taire tout le monde puis parle, à voix haute:

- Bonsoir mes chers invités, ce soir nous fêtons la fête de la musique, nous allons veiller très tard. Alors que la fête commence! Musique!

Elle va rejoindre son cavalier, le Roi, pour danser, et lui dit, tendrement:

- Tu es ravissant, mon chéri.

- Et toi, ma chérie, tu es resplendissante, s'exprime t-il, joyeux.

Sir Sandy dit à Thalia:

- Tes yeux brillent comme des joyaux qui scintillent.

Thalia pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sir Sandy et lui murmure à l'oreille avec admiration:

- Tu es le plus beau chevalier que je rencontre.

- Tu ressembles à une fleur qui s'ouvre avec la chaleur du soleil. Tu es étincelante et ravissante comme un papillon posé sur un liseron. Ta beauté me fait penser à une orchidée, chuchote Sir Ayko à Deana qui est très contente.

De l'autre côté de la piste, Sir Donju et Yumie vont boire un verre d'alcool, quant à Sir Raskus et Lotysse, ils dansent tranquillement. Dehors, les gardes surveillent les alentours du château, la lune brille de tous ses éclats, Yamy arrive avec sa trottinette et une cavalière pour le bal. Ils rentrent et se dirigent dans la grande salle, Yamy s'exclame:

- Ouah! C'est magnifique Reine Leehei!

- Vous êtes venu, c'est très bien, dit-elle.

Yamy lui dit:

- Je ne suis pas tout seul, je vous présente Vivica, c'est ma cavalière pour la soirée.

Elle est brune, chinoise, avec les cheveux détachés, les yeux d'un marron splendide. Elle a un collier de perle au cou et une robe orange, une très jolie bague à la main droite avec une émeraude.

Brusquement, l'insecte casse les vitre de la salle et surgit avec les yeux injectés de sang. C'est la panique! Tout le monde hurle et court dans tous les sens même les chevaliers ne savent pas quoi faire.

L'insecte diabolique tranche la tête de Sir Donju, suivi de Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus et pour finir Sir Sandy. Leurs cavalières hurlent de peur, la Reine Leehei les fait sortir dans la cour, elles sont en larmes. Yamy s'écrit, pétrifié:

- Regardez, les têtes et les corps bougent encore! Bon… Vivica, viens! Sortons de là!

Sir Raskus cri avec horreur:

- Ma tête et mon corps, je suis coupé en deux! Mon Altesse Royale, aidez-nous!

La Reine prend la tête de Sir Sandy et celle de Sir Raskus. Le Roi s'occupe de Sir Donju et de Sir Ayko. La Reine place ses deux amis sur le meuble du salon, le Roi Chiu Lang fait de même, puis elle attrape le corps de Sir Raskus par le bras qui n'arrête point de gigoter. Le Roi Chiu Lang assoit les corps sur les chaises de la salle à manger. Sir Donjului dit avec fureur:

- Je vais répandre le sang de cet insecte! Où est-il?

La Reine arrive dans le salon et s'exprime, impassible, à l'adresse de Yamy qui est dehors:

- Il est partit. Yamy, venez!

En entendant l'Altesse Royale, il rentre dans le hall et se rend au salon puis dit, gentiment.

- Je contacte mes supérieurs pour leur dire ce qu'il se passe, patientez quelques minutes.

Sir Sandy s'écrit, furieux:

- C'est facile de dire patientez… pour toi. Tu as tout ton corps, nous nous ne l'avons plus!

La Reine ordonne à Sir Sandy:

- Silence! Tout va s'arranger, tu as bien de la chance de ne pas être complètement mort.

Yamy prend son mobile et compose un numéro. Le Roi Chiu Lang demande, très étonné:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cher ami?

- Un téléphone portable, ne cherches pas, de toute façon, tu ne comprendrais pas! répond Yamy.

Les quatre Seigneurs sont ennuyés. Sir Raskus à force de trop bouger, tombe par terre, et il dit, en se plaignant:

- Aie, aie, je suis tombé, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne peux pas me relever!

La Reine le ramasse en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Yamy revient en disant:

- Je connais quelqu'un qui habite à Pékin, il me donnera l'antidote mais la seule manière de l'injecter, c'est de passer par le cerveau. Je compte sur votre infirmière pour cela car c'est une opération délicate.

Les chevaliers ont une frayeur dans le dos, Sir Donju l'interroge:

- Yamy, sommes-nous obligé de nous faire piquer le cerveau? Où y a t-il une autre solution?

Il répond, désolé pour eux:

- C'est obligatoire si tu veux retrouver un corps entier. Bon, le Roi Chiu Lang veut t-il m'accompagner à Pékin?

Surexcité, le Roi s'écrit:

- Bien sûr que je viens avec toi, à tout à l'heure ma chérie.

Ils partent tous les deux sur la trottinette volante. Vers trois heures du matin, dans la forteresse, le magicien va voir Sakio et lui dit:

- Mon insecte leur a coupé la tête mais ils vivent toujours! C'est certainement grâce à de la magie.

- Sûrement, s'exprime Liu en lisant un livre ancien.

Lord Sakiocri avec énervement:

- Foudre d'emmerdement fatale, ils sont invincibles, ma parole! Je m'en doutais! Même la tête tranchée, ils arrivent à me faire enrager…

Yamy et le Roi Chiu Lang sont à Pékin, ils vont dans une librairie ésotérique. Ils rentrent dans le magasin, font le tour et Yamy demande à voir à une dame. Tout à coup, un monsieur de trente cinq ans, vêtu d'un costume gris, et ayant une fine moustache avec les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu, se montre, puis s'exclame, très étonné:

- Ah! Yamy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, cher collègue?

Pendant que Le Roi Chiu Lang regarde les livres avec avidité, Yamy lui répond:

- As-tu un antidote avec seringue pour tête coupée?

s'absente pour aller chercher un petit flacon muni d'une seringue, qu'il donne à Yamy qui s'exprime:

- Je te dois combien?

s'écrit en levant les mains de chaque côté:

- Oh! Non, non, rien du tout. Allez parts!

Le Roi sort de la boutique, accompagné de Yamy puis ils retournent au château.

Pendant ce temps, à la maison, le soleil se lève. Les quatre Sirs s'inquiètent. Sir Ayko demande à la Reine:

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont chercher un antidote à Pékin? Ou sont-ils aller faire des achats?

- Je ne sais pas mais nous attendons et nous verrons bien, répond la Reine.

La Reine Leehei s'allonge quelques instants car elle est fatiguée, soudain, elle aperçoit le Roi et Yamy par la fenêtre. Elle les entend ouvrir les portes et se dirigés vers le salon. Ils disent d'un même ton, soulagés:

- Nous avons l'antidote, nous l'avons donné à l'infirmière, elle attend les Seigneurs un par un.

Sir Raskus s'écrit en chantant:

- Et c'est parti pour le lavage de cerveau, oh, oh, oh, oh, nettoyage douloureux pour les quatre chevaliers malheureux!

La Reine lui dit, mécontente:

- Merci, tu as fini maintenant parce que c'est toi le premier, allez à l'infirmerie!

La Reine Leehei attrape la tête de Sir Raskus puis peu après elle va chercher son corps et l'emmène dans le cabinet.

Tiaprévient Sir Raskus:

- Cela risque de faire très mal, mais évite de crier s'il te plait!

Elle prend le flacon qu'elle perce avec l'aiguille de la seringue pour la remplir. Elle s'approche de lui, tient sa tête et enfonce l'aiguille pour stimuler un nerf. Sir Raskus à envie de hurler à la mort mais il s'abstient. En la retirant, elle lâche sa tête. Soudain, Sir Raskus se met à faire des bonds. Ensuite sa tête se retrouve placer sur ses épaules, la chair se refait tout autour de son cou et les nerfs se raccordent les uns après les autres. Sir Raskus s'exprime:

- Ah! Je me sens quand même beaucoup mieux! C'est plus agréable d'avoir un corps entier!

L'infirmière s'écrit:

- Au suivant!

Les quatre chevaliers ont enfin récupéré un corps entier.

Maintenant, ils se précipitent vers la cuisine, affamés! Dans la cuisine, le chef leur a préparé un bol de soupe, des feuilletés au fromage et du thé, les Seigneurs s'assoient et mangent avec appétit.

Une demi-heure après, l'Altesse Royale vient les voir et leur dit:

- Vous partez là? Faites attention à vous! Revenez vivant, c'est important!

Les Sirs hochent la tête.

Dans la salle de jeux, Yamy et le Roi Chiu Lang jouent une partie de Mah-Jong, et de l'autre côté, dans le salon, après s'être allongée, la Reine s'assoupie.

Les quatre chevaliers prennent leurs planches aérodynamiques et s'envolent en direction de la forêt. Le ciel est d'un bleu clair, les faucons volent, des linxys courent entre les arbres et les oiseaux, accompagnés de petites yix, chantent posés sur les branches des sapins. Les linxys se détendent allongés dans l'herbe fraîche. Dans les bois, l'insecte regarde les Seigneurs d'un buisson de baies. Soudain, il surgit et pousse un cri terrifiant pour appeler les chevaliers.

Après l'avoir entendu, les Seigneurs atterrissent en face de l'insecte, puis ils sortent leurs glaives mais le monstre s'envolent au-dessus de leurs têtes, Sir Donju s'écrit:

- Je viens de comprendre, il veut un combat dans les airs.

Sir Sandy saute sur sa planche et les trois autres font de même, leurs épées à la main. L'insecte essaye de trancher le bras de Sir Donju mais Sir Ayko le protège. La bête attaque Sir Sandy avec ses pinces, puis Sir Raskus. Ils arrivent a se défendre, subitement, Sir Sandy bascule en arrière et tombe de sa planche en hurlant. Il s'étale brutalement au sol. L'insecte bloque les trois Seigneurs avec sa langue collante, Sir Raskus cri de frayeur pour son ami:

- Il faut que nous l'aidions, il saigne de la tête. Je suis collé, cette pourriture m'a attaché!

Il s'est cogné violemment à une pierre, et est inconscient. Sir Ayko prend son élan en reculant et augmente la vitesse de sa planche puis percute l'insecte brutalement, il est éjecté dix mètres plus loin, Sir Donju sort ses poignards et les lance puissamment, perforant le corps de l'insecte à plusieurs endroits. Ensuite Sir Raskus termine en lui tranchant la tête. Il s'écrase à terre et explose en poussière. Les trois chevaliers descendent très vite de leurs engins puis se précipitent sur Sir Sandy qui dit, en gémissant:

- J'ai mal à la jambe…et au crâne…Ouie, Ouie!

Sir Ayko accroche sa planche et celle de Sir Donju avec de la corde pour y allonger Sir Sandy. Ils le soulèvent et le placent sur les engins puis s'envolent pour se rendre au château.

Sir Raskus ordonne:

- Mettez vos planches à la puissance vingt, nous atteindrons la maison plus vite.

Sir Sandy est à l'infirmerie en soin intensif, Yamy et le Roi Chiu Lang ont appris la nouvelle, ils patientent dans le salon avec Sir Donju, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko. Tia sort de son cabinet, moins inquiète.

L'Altesse Royale se lève, assez fatiguée, elle marche vers Tia et dit:

- Alors comment va t-il, notre imprudent?

- Bien, mais il a une jambe et un bras cassés. Il a également une légère plaie à la tête à cause d'un objet contondant, une pierre probablement, pour finir il est amnésique. Je ne sais pas quand sa mémoire reviendra, répond Tia.

La Reine s'exprime, angoissée:

- Et vous trouvez qu'il va bien. C'est une facétie!

La Reine entre dans le cabinet, et s'approche de lui en disant:

- Tu te sens mieux, Sir Sandy?

- Qui est Sir Sandy? dit-il.

Désespérée, elle lui répond:

- Tu es Sir Sandy, tu as dix neuf ans et tu habites au château avec moi, Sir Donju, Sir Raskus, Sir Ayko et le Roi Chiu Lang.

Sir Sandy lui dit:

- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?

L'Altesse Royale, très surprise, dévoile:

- Je suis la Reine Leehei, je gouverne le Royaume de Tchaï mais je sens que je vais avoir la migraine assez longtemps.

Avant que la Reine ressorte, Sir Sandy, lui demande:

- Tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait, j'ai peur!

L'Altesse pense quelques minutes et s'assoit sur le divan à coté de la fenêtre en disant:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger. Tu retrouveras la mémoire bientôt.

Le reste de la famille s'inquiète à son sujet, Tia leur explique:

- Il est amnésique mais il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer! Il en serait traumatisé.

Sir Sandy est transporté dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse, Ulrick, le frère du serviteur de la Reine, est à son service. Une semaine est passé, Sir Sandy marche très peu car sa jambe est plâtrée, il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, Sir Ayko questionne ses amis:

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va s'en remettre?

Sir Donju reste optimiste et dit:

- Cela est très grave, il a quand même fait une chute importante. Il faut le soutenir, je suis certain qu'il va se rétablir assez vite.

Le Roi Chiu Lang monte voir Sir Sandy et demande:

- Votre mémoire vous revient-elle?

- Pas vraiment mais je sais que je suis un Seigneur d'une grande bravoure, c'est déjà un début? Non? avoue Sir Sandy.

Régulièrement, la Reine lui montre des endroits où il aime passer du temps comme le jardin de la cour ou la cabane qu'il a construite dans un arbre avec son ami Sir Raskus, mais rien

n'y fait, il ne se souvient de rien.

Sir Donju et Sir Ayko vont parler à l'Altesse Royale qui est assise à son bureau. Sir Ayko s'exprime, mécontent:

- Cette année, on n'aura point réussi à fêter la fête de la musique à cause des forces des enfers, je suis triste. Nous voulions passer une soirée tranquille et cela a tourné à la catastrophe.

L'Altesse Royale répond, aussi désespéré qu'eux:

- Oui, je sais et j'en suis navrée. Même Sir Sandy ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Que voulez-vous, c'est notre destinée mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, est comment vais-je protéger mon futur enfant des forces sombres.

- Nous serons toujours à votre disposition, nous ne vivons que pour vous servir, ma Reine, dit Sir Donju_, _avec assurance.

- Je sais, je suis très touchée, mes Seigneurs, affirme la Reine.

10

L'ÎLE INHABITÉE

Yamy et Vivica s'installent au château avec l'accord de l'Altesse. La Reine lui installe un bureau spécialement pour lui. Vivica part en promenade dans la forêt. Du côté des enfers, Lord Sakio va voir Liu Shaman et lui explique avec avidité:

- J'ai une idée diabolique… Tu vas éloigner les quatre Seigneurs de leur Royaume en les téléportant dans l'océan pacifique. Ils devront être en pleine mer et proche de l'île Cheju do, elle est déserte! Donc ils n'y survivront pas et ce sera finit!

Étant bientôt prêt, il lui dit:

- Oui! Dans un quart d'heure, je pourrai réciter ma formule. Tout se passera comme vous l'avez prévu, maître Sakio.

Pendant ce temps, Thalia revient de Chang-Hai. En rentrant, sur la route, elle aperçoit le Royaume de loin, et décide d'aller rendre visite à la Reine Leehei. En arrivant dans la cour du château, les gardiens préviennent le Roi Chiu Lang. Thalia se dirige alors vers le salon accompagnée du Roi, Sir Sandy, ayant appris la nouvelle, descend précipitamment les marches de l'escalier et débarque dans le salon. Thalia lui dit_, _ravie:

- Bonjour, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux, mon cher!

- Oui, j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, ma jambe et mon bras sont presque guéris et toi tu es plus belle que jamais! répond t-il, admiratif.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

Puis elle se tourne vers la Reine Leehei et dit,ironiquement:

- Reine Leehei, votre bébé se porte t-il bien?

L'Altesse Royale qui est allongé sur le canapé, lui dit:

- Il est en pleine forme, à tel point qu'il bouge énormément.

Sir Sandy parle à Thalia avec courtoisie, mais elle ne réagit pas. Vexé, il sort de a pièce et court vers sa cabane. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thalia rentre chez elle.

Dans la forteresse, Liu Shaman fait sa potion, il récite une incantation puis rajoute du sel de mer dans le liquide visqueux qui se met à exploser. Brusquement, au château, les quatre Seigneurs disparaissent et se retrouve en pleine mer, au milieu de l'océan pacifique. La surprise est totale pour eux! Paniqués, ils nagent un peu dans tous les sens, soudain, Sir Sandy coule, Sir Ayko plonge pour le rattraper. En le remontant à la surface, il lui dit, mécontent:

- Sers-toi de l'apprentissage que tu as reçu au camp! Sinon, la prochaine fois, je te laisse couler, ok!

Une heure passe, à l'horizon, ils aperçoivent une petite île, Sir Donju s'écrit soulagé:

- Regardez les amis! Je vois une île, allons-y!

Ils nagent mais le courant les emporte plus loin, effrayé, Sir Ayko s'écrit avec difficulté:

- Je n'y…arrive…pas…Plus…plus je nage…Plus…plus je recu…cule! Le cou…cou…rant…nous…nous emmène…aill…eurs!

Au même moment, à la maison, la Reine appelle ses chevaliers pour venir déjeuner.

Elle les cherche et ne trouve personne, l'Altesse demande au Roi Chiu Lang:

- Sais-tu où sont mes chevaliers?

- Non, je n'ai vu que Yamy qui est dans son bureau! Ah! Voilà! Vivica! répond t-il.

La Reine Leehei se rend dans la cuisine et interroge le chef, en vain. Vivica passe devant elle et lui lance:

- Vous cherchez Sir Sandy? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans sa cabane. Il n'est pas là pour le déjeuner!

L'Altesse respire doucement pour se calmer et lui dit:

- Sir Donju, Sir Raskus et Sir Ayko ne sont pas là non plus. Ce n'est pas normal!

Dans l'océan pacifique, les Seigneurs nagent avec acharnement contre le courant. Sir Donju, Sir Raskus, Sir Ayko et Sir Sandy sont terrifiés. En essayant de couper le courant, Sir Raskus sent quelque chose de gluant lui effleurer la main, il s'agit d'une pieuvre. Elle attrape Sir Raskus à l'aide de ses tentacules et l'entraîne sous l'eau. Les trois autres s'aperçoivent qu'il a disparu, ils plongent chacun de leur coté, en vain… La pieuvre remonte à la surface et capture les trois autres, Sir Donju cri:

- Vous voyez ce que je vois, c'est une énorme pieuvre! Nous sommes en pleine mer avec une nouvelle amie, coucou, tu viens avec nous?

La pieuvre lui envoie un violent coup de tentacule en pleine figure. Sir Donju est éloigné du groupe et se retrouve pris dans un tourbillon d'eau de mer. Au château, Vivica et la Reine Leehei sont toujours à la recherche des quatre Sirs. L'Altesse s'exprime tout en réfléchissant:

- Je me demande si Sakio n'est pas derrière tout cela, c'est tout à fait son genre.

Elle médite quelques instants et s'écrit, une idée en tête:

- Monsieur, apportez-moi mon messager!

Le serviteur va le chercher dans la volière du château et revient avec lui. Pendant que Vivica les cherche dans toutes les pièces, l'Altesse Royale lui donne un ordre:

- Tu vas renifler les sols à la recherche du moindre indice!

Le faucon plane au-dessus du sol de chaque pièce. Au même moment, en pleine mer, les trois chevaliers sont bloqués par les tentacules de la pieuvre et Sir Donju est coincé sous l'eau à cause du tourbillon. Il se laisse couler puis au bout de dix minutes, le tourbillon le rejette. Sir Sandy à force de nager commence à être las, Sir Raskus lui dit:

- Si tu ne peux plus nager, fais la planche!

Sir Sandy s'allonge sur l'eau et se laisse porter tranquillement. En le voyant, elle finit par le lâcher mais retient les deux autres. Brusquement, la pieuvre lâche prise! Non loin de là, une grosse baleine arrive. Les quatre Sirs sont envahis par un banc de planctons, la baleine ouvre grand la bouche et avale les chevaliers. Ils ferment leurs yeux de peur, et se laissent porter par la vague. Sir Donju cri, inquiet:

- Que nous arrive t-il?

Personne ne lui répond. Ils atterrissent dans l'estomac de l'animal marin. Sir Ayko encore plus inquiet leur dit:

- Pas mal, nous sommes au sec dans un mammifère marin! D'après ce que je vois.

- Oui, mais pas pour très longtemps. Quand elle aura encore faim, ce sera dérangeant! répond Sir Raskus.

Sir Sandy s'écrit, dégoûté:

- C'est beurk! Nous sommes dans une baleine avec des planctons. Cela sent le sel de mer à plein nez!

Sir Donju angoissé, s'exprime:

- Nous somme coincé là pour un long moment, comment allons-nous sortir d'ici?

Thalia se rend à la forteresse de Sakio. Lord Sakio est prévenu de son arrivée par Lychan, qui travaille sur un projet de robots indestructibles. Sakio s'écrit, furieux d'être dérangé:

- Pour qui se prend t-elle, celle-la? Que voulez-vous? Vous êtes chez moi, c'est une propriété privée!

Thalia impressionnée par son humour funeste, lui dit:

- Je veux faire un marché avec vous, Lord Sakio. D'après les informations que je viens de lire à votre sujet, vous êtes impliqué dans toutes les arnaques et complots d'une grande partie de la Chine, en particulier le Royaume de Tchaï!

Lord Sakio très flatté, demande:

- Et alors! Quel marché avez-vous pour moi? Ha! Mais j'oubliais, je ne conclu aucun pacte avec vous sans savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. Tout d'abord, il y a une épreuve à passer, voulez-vous continuer, ma chère?

Thalia accepte en disant:

- Bien sûr! Vous êtes le Seigneur des enfers que je recherche, je suis d'accord pour une mise à l'épreuve.

Lord Sakio claque des doigts et quelques secondes après, un ouvrier arrive avec une dague puis un contrat. Pour terminer, il ramène un bocal plein d'araignées venimeuses. Le Seigneur des enfers lui ordonne:

- Venez et mettez la main dedans.

Elle met sa main dans le bocal et se retrouve coincé avec les arachnides. Une araignée la mord, Sakio s'exclame:

- Et maintenant, je suis sûr que vous ne me trahirez point. Car si je veux, je peux vous laisser mourir. Mais j'ai l'antidote qui peut empêcher le poison d'agir quand je le déciderais! Monsieur, relâchez-la!

Elle enlève sa main du bocal.

- Signez le contrat avec votre propre sang! impose Lord Sakio.

Thalia qui est entrain de sombrer dans un coma mortel, se coupe avec la dague et verse son sang sur le parchemin, puis, elle signe. Ensuite, il lui donne l'antidote et deux secondes après l'avoir avalé, elle se sent mieux. Thalia lui explique:

- Je veux éliminer plusieurs personnes: les quatre chevaliers très gênants. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre aide et celle de vos sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à faire un tel acte? demande Lord Sakio.

- Une vengeance personnelle, en réalité, je suis jalouse de quelqu'un de très haut placé. Elle vit dans le luxe et en plus elle va avoir un enfant ce que moi je ne peux pas. Je veux m'approprier son Royaume et régner sur la Chine, divulgue t-elle. Au château, le faucon a découvert de la poudre très suspecte. Le Roi Chiu Lang prélève un échantillon de cette poudre et la fait analyser par Yamy qui l'envoie directement à ses supé ce temps, les quatre Sirs sont toujours bloqués dans l'estomac de la baleine, Soudain, le cétacé monte à la surface et rejette de l'eau, Sir Donju est éjecté avec l'air saturé de vapeur d'eau. Il se retrouve au milieu de la mer. Tout à coup, la baleine ouvre la bouche, Sir Aykos'écrit avec espoir:

- Nageons à contre sens de l'eau, de cette manière, nous arriverons peut-être à sortir d'ici!

Les trois chevaliers sont enfin dans l'océan pacifique, Sir Donju plonge pour éviter la baleine qui se dirige vers lui. Il réapparaît en disant:

- Je suis là! Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez être perdu à jamais!

Hélas, derrière lui, Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko et Sir Raskus aperçoivent trois ailerons de requin fonçant dans leur direction. Sir Sandyhurle de peur:

- Cette fois, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter! Requins à l'horizon! Vite, dépêchons-nous!

Au Royaume, Yamy reçoit l'analyse de la poudre, il dit à sa Reine, au Roi et à Vivica:

- Écoutez, il s'agit d'une poudre maléfique, elle sert à téléporter les gens d'un endroit à un autre. C'est très ennuyeux!

La Reine Leehei leur dit:

- Je pense que cette poudre a été utilisée par un sorcier de Lord Sakio.

Le Roi Chiu Lang est soucieux..

- Cela ne nous avance pas du tout, nous ne savons rien de plus! dit Vivica.

Dans l'océan, les Seigneurs sont pourchassés inlassablement par trois requins. Affamés, ils avancent rapidement, alors que les cavaliers arrivent presque sur la plage. Subitement, l'un des requins mord la jambe de Sir Ayko, la plaie saigne énormément. Se débattant de toutes ses forces, Sir Ayko se coupe à l' arcade sourcilière par l'aileron de l'animal. Alléchés par l'odeur du sang, ils essayent de le dévorés mais Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus le sortent de l'eau juste à temps. Sir Ayko est gravement blessé, le sang coule dans le sable. Sir Donju stoppe l'hémorragie en faisant un garrot! Sir Sandy s'exclame:

- Je viens de regarder les alentours et j'en déduis que nous sommes sur un île réellement déserte.

Sir Raskus dit, inquiet:

- Je fais un feu pour cuire la nourriture que nous trouverons tout à l'heure et nous en profiterons pour cautériser la plaie de Sir Ayko, cela évitera les risques d'infections.

Sir Sandy est triste.

Sir Donju s'en va pêcher. Au fur et à mesure que les heures défilent, Sir Sandy repense à Thalia, il ne comprend pas son changement de comportement. Voulant l'avis de Sir Raskus, il demande:

- Tu te souviens de Thalia, ma cavalière, elle est passée dire bonjour à notre Reine ce matin et son attitude était bizarre à l'égard de l'Altesse Royale y compris envers moi. Elle était arrogante et hautaine, elle a complètement changé, je ne la reconnais plus du tout. Qu'en penses-tu?

Très étonné, Sir Raskus répond:

- Ah oui! Bah! Les femmes sont souvent difficiles à comprendre. Génial, Sir Donju ramène du poisson pour le dîner!

Sir Donju met ses vêtements trempés sur une branche pour qu'ils sèchent en s'exclamant:

- Le problème, c'est que nous ne risquons pas de sortir de cette île vivants, avec tous les animaux sauvages qu'il y a ici. En tout cas certainement pas à la nage!

Sir Raskus épuisé, leur dit:

- Avec le peu d'arbres qu'il y a sur l'île, nous ne pouvons point fabriquer de barque!

Le Soleil se couche, Sir Ayko, après s'être rassasié, s'est endormi. Les trois autre entendent des bruits étranges qui ressemblent à des grincements d'animaux océaniques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les cavaliers s'endorment. Le lendemain, au château, le Roi Chiu Lang et Yamy ont passé une nuit blanche en cherchant un moyen de retrouver les chevaliers, en vain.

Du côté des forces du mal, Sakio et Liu sont très heureux. Grâce à sa boussole de poche en cristal, Liu Shaman peut observer les Seigneurs de sa forteresse, Sakio s'exclame:

- Pour le moment, je suis sûr que Thalia va nous être utile, car elle pourra les espionner en leur rendant visite!

Lychan fait un signe approbateur de la tête et se remet au travail.

La Reine contacte le Druide par courrier, quelques minutes après, le faucon du vieux sage revient, et se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La Reine Leehei lui enlève le parchemin de la patte et le lit.

Bonjour mon Altesse,

D'après ta version des faits, je ne peux rien faire. Je t'ai connue petite enfant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es la seule à pouvoir les aider. Tu as les pouvoirs magiques nécessaires pour les retrouver, à toi de jouer, ma Reine. Bonne chance!

Ton Druide.

La Reine lisant cette lettre, se ressaisit et réfléchit à tout ce temps perdu. Dans le pacifique, les amis se réveillent avec la lumière du soleil en pleine figure, les mouettes et les goélands volent au-dessus de l'île. Les crabes se cachent sous les rochers de la plage. Sir Donju et Sir Raskus ont découvert une source d'eau douce.

Sir Raskus s'exclame:

- Je vais faire le tour de l'île, à tout à l'heure les amis, je ramènerai du bois pour le feu.

Sir Sandy demande à Sir Donju:

- Je peux aller pêcher avec toi, nous attraperons plus de poissons à nous deux!

- Oui, allons y! Sir Raskus va revenir donc Sir Ayko ne sera pas tout seul très longtemps, répond Sir Donju, avec entrain.

Au château, Vivica est sortie visiter le village. La Reine Leehei est dans sa chambre et se repose. Yamy et le Roi Chiu Lang sont dans une impasse, Yamy décide donc de monter parler à l'Altesse Royale. Entrant dans sa chambre, il dit très inquiet:

- Le Druide a l'intention de nous aider, j'espère.

La Reine dans un état de paix absolue, répond:

- Non, mais moi je vais trouver une solution si tout le monde me laisse réfléchir tranquillement. Maintenant, sortez!

Yamy se dirige vers la porte et quitte la pièce. Au village, Vivica trouve les villageois très accueillant et chaleureux, elle s'installe à une table, et commande du thé aux murs, puis elle le boit, assoiffée_. _Dans la forteresse, Thalia revient. Elle entre, très heureuse de le revoir et s'exprime:

- J'ai entendu dire que je serai très utile, cela me fait un immense plaisir.

Lord Sakio s'écrit:

- Bon, effectivement! Mais n'en rajoutez pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion dans mon jeu alors calmez-vous!

Thalia le trouve stupéfiant. Liu Shaman ordonne à Thalia, méchamment:

- Allez au château, recueillir des informations, immédiatement!

Elle retourne au château. A la maison, la Reine a trouvé une solution, elle descend et se rend au salon tenant d'une main un morceau de pierre précieuse et de l'autre son pendule. Elle s'installe sur le canapé, pose une carte du monde sur la table basse et accroche la pierre à son pendule. Se demandant ce qu'elle fait, le Roi Chiu Lang dit:

- Que fais-tu? Je ne comprends pas.

L'Altesse Royale lui répond:

- Sans le savoir, mes chevaliers portent tout le temps un fragment de pierres précieuses sur eux. Ils sont donc connectés à moi en permanence, aussi je vais les localiser avec ceci.

Elle le place au-dessus de la carte en le tenant légèrement. Le pendule se met à se balancer de droite à gauche, soudain, il se pose sur l'île Cheju do. La Reine est soulagée mais elle s'exclame:

- Par contre, comment allons-nous les ramener?

- Vous pouvez peut-être réciter une formule magique! suggère Yamy.

Elle réfléchit et songeant à autre chose, s'écrit:

- Oui, bien sûr!

Sur l'île déserte, les chevaliers sont inquiets, Sir Sandy et Sir Donju reviennent de la pêche avec une roussette et quelques crustacés. Sir Raskus a ramené du bois. Sir Ayko ne fait que gigoter comme s'il faisait des cauchemars successifs. Sir Donju déclare:

- J'aimerais que notre Reine soit là et qu'elle nous sorte de cette île si horrible et splendide à la fois.

Sir Raskus s'aperçoit que Sir Ayko essaye de se lever, il lui dit:

_- _Non, ne bouges pas! Tu es blessé alors évites de faire des gestes brusque, cela risquerait de t'être fatale!

La jambe déchirée et le sourcil entaillé, Sir Ayko ruissèle de fièvre. Ayant atteint le château, Thalia se fait accompagner jusqu'au hall d'entrer par les gardiens. Elle se dirige vers le bureau de la Reine et lui dit, d'un ton arrogant:

- Vos chevaliers sont là? Je peux les voir, il faut que je leur parle.

Thalia regarde le bureau d'un air méprisant, l'Altesse lui répond:

- Pourquoi voulez-vous les voir? Ils ne sont pas ici. Je ne retrouve pas la trace de mes Seigneurs.

Elle continue de scruter les pièces une par une, la Reine pense à ses chevaliers, Thalia dit d'un ton impertinent:

- Et ce bébé, il va bien? Vous n'avez pas perdu votre ballon? Ce n'est pas trop lourd d'avoir un gros ventre?

La Reine se met en colère et répond:

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Petite bourgeoise! Garde, emmenez-la hors de mon château!

En sortant du château, elle se met à penser tout bas et murmure:

- J'espère qu'elle n'a rien remarqué, il faut que je joue la comédie pour plaire à Lord Sakio. Je ne dois en aucun cas être démasqué par cette femme de riche, encore moins par ces pourris de chevaliers.

A la maison, la Reine Leehei est rassurée qu'elle soit partie. Sur l'île Cheju do, les quatre cavaliers sont désespérés. Sir Ayko dort profondément , il ne se réveille plus. A la maison, la Reine discute avec le Roi et Yamy en s'exclamant:

- Si nous nous servions du messager pour les prévenir que nous allons les faire revenir grâce à mes boules en or.

- Cela pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps et s'ils sont blessés, c'est encore plus dangereux! dit le Roi.

- A qui voulez-vous donner ce pouvoir pour les ramener? s'écrit Yamy.

- Je pense que je vais te le prêter car tu es un agent secret, ce qui te faciliteras la tâche. Je te fais confiance, dévoile la Reine.

Yamy est très fier.

Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil et ouvre son coffre, Yamy prend la boule indiquée par l'Altesse, puis soudain, de la lumière jaillit et l'envahit. L'Altesse dit d'un ton paisible:

- Tu vas te concentrer sur l'île Cheju do et tu atterriras en pleine mer juste à coté de la plage.

Yamy, comprenant, se concentre. Sur l'île, Sir Sandy chuchote à Sir Raskus:

- Écoutes, j'ai inventé un bonbon qui pique énormément et j'y ai jeté un sortilège pour que la personne soit toute verte des pieds à la tête. J'ai trouvé ma proie pour cet été, ce sera Vivica. Es-tu d'accord? Alors dès que nous rentrerons, je le lui donnerai.

Sir Raskus éclate de rire, heureux et lui demande, curieux:

- Est-ce que c'est sa peau qui sera toute verte?

Sir Sandy lui répond, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Oui, bien sûr!

Au château,

- Vas-y, maintenant! ordonne la Reine à Yamy.

Yamy se concentre très fort, et brusquement, il se retrouve dans l'océan pacifique puis s'écrit:

- Ah! C'est froid, je ne suis pas habitué à l'eau glacée!

Yamy nage rapidement, et atteint la plage, de loin, il aperçoit les quatre chevaliers allongés, il court pour les rejoindre, Sir Donju en le voyant, hurle de joie:

- Génial! Yamy vient nous sauver! Vive Yamy!

Yamy inquiet pour Sir Ayko, s'écrit:

- Tenez-vous les uns les autres, je vais porter Sir Ayko, vous êtes prêts!

Il tient le bras du plus jeune et porte Sir Ayko sur ses épaules, pendant que les autres s'accrochent à Sir Sandy. Un éclat de lumière envahit l'île Cheju do, puis ils atterrissent dans le hall d'entrée.

Sir Ayko est emmener à l'infirmerie, Sir Raskus dit à Tia:

- Il a été croqué par un requin, je sais, c'est fou mais c'est vrai!

L'infirmière fait sortir Sir Raskus et après l'avoir anesthésié, se met à le recoudre.

Vivica rentre au château. Voyant que les quatre Seigneurs sont revenus, la Reine dit:

- Bon, je suis heureuse de vous revoir vivants mes Sirs. Prenez un bain chaud! Allez-vous changer et mettre des vêtements propres!

Les trois chevaliers montent dans leurs chambres, Sir Sandy en profite pour prendre ses bonbons farceurs, les deux autres enfilent des habits propres en vitesse, et descendent à la cuisine pour manger.

Sir Sandy se précipite vers Vivica et lui offre les bonbons, Sir Raskus passe devant elle en éclatant de rire.

Très enthousiasme, Vivica en mange un et quelques secondes après, elle devient toute verte. Le Roi Chiu Lang la regarde en disant, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Ma chère, vous avez le visage tout vert et le corps y compris!

Épouvantée, elle va se regarder dans le miroir du hall puis hurle, furieuse:

- Sir Sandy, reviens ici, tout de suite!

Vivica court en direction de la cuisine et lui dit:

- Regardes! Que m'as-tu fait?

- Tu sais que tu es belle comme ça, tu ressembles à une pomme golden pas mûre! répond t-il, en rigolant.

Vivica s'écrit, très en colère:

- Si je t'attrape, tu ressembleras à un Sir Sandy sans peau!

Elle se jette les bras en avant sur Sir Sandy qui sort de la cuisine en courant vers le bureau de la Reine.

Mais Vivica s'élance de tout son corps et atterrit sur lui, puis s'exclame, enragée:

- Maintenant, tu vas me le payer…

Sir Sandy cri si fort que l'Altesse Royale sort de son bureau en disant:

- Qui a t-il encore?

- Vivica est verte et elle m'écrase! Elle veut m'enlever ma peau précieuse, déclare Sir Sandy.

- Menteur, c'est toi qui m'as donné des bonbons farceurs! Objecte Vivica.

La Reine leur ordonne, mécontente du comportement de Sir Sandy:

- Debout tous les deux! Sir Sandy, tu viens de lui faire une farce avec des bonbons, donc tu dois certainement en avoir d'autre. Donnes-les moi!

- Non, ils sont à moi! réplique Sir Sandy.

L'Altesse Royale voit l'infirmière sortir du cabinet, Tia lui dit:

- Tout va bien, sa jambe va guérir et il n'a q'une petite écorchure au sourcil qui s'est refermé. Avec toutes ces blessures, je n'ai plus de fil à coudre, il faut que j'aille au village en acheter chez le pharmacien.

Tia prend sa veste et sort de la maison.

De l'autre côté, dans le salon, Vivica et Sir Sandy n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

- Imbécile, idiot! dit Vivica, énervée.

- Oh! Tais-toi, vieillerie! répond Sir Sandy.

L'Altesse Royale arrive et s'exclame:

_- _Taisez-vous! Je veux du silence! Vous allez arrêter avec vos histoires stupides car j'ai besoin de calme. Sir Sandy, tu devrais aller manger mais ne t'avises plus d'utiliser ce genre de farces sur personne! Une seconde, Vivica. Je vais chercher un flacon pour arranger cela.

Sir Sandy gourmand, va prendre un délicieux repas. La Reine revient avec une fiole contenant une potion en disant:

- Tenez, avalez cela.

Une seconde après, son teint redevient normal, Vivica lui dit:

- Merci beaucoup, mon Altesse.

Yamy et Vivica commence à jouer à la bataille et le Roi sort faire une promenade à cheval.

11

L'ORPHELIN TROUVE UNE FAMILLE

Tous prennent leurs petits déjeuners dans la cuisine sauf la Reine Leehei et Yamy qui sont dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

L'Altesse dit à son serviteur:

- Monsieur, allez me chercher Sir Sandy et Vivica.

Sir Sandy et Vivica arrivent dans la pièce se bousculant l'un et l'autre.

La Reine leur explique:

- Asseyez-vous! Voilà, j'ai une mission pour vous. Je viens de racheter deux hectares de terre cultivable. Il se trouve que mes deux types de créatures magiques ne s'entendent guère comme vous deux d'ailleurs. Il s'agit de plusieurs femelles nommées Rekiinde et de sept males nommés Requind. Je veux que vous les capturiez et que vous installiez une petite rivière artificielle grâce à la source souterraine qu'i cet endroit. Vous allez également faire un petit pont en pierre pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher sans se battre. Ils auront chacun leur territoire et il n'y aura plus de bagarre.

Le Requind a des griffes solides et crochues, des dents tranchantes, sa tête est semblable à celle d'un requin peau bleu, possédant une lame en forme de U flamboyante pour attirer les Rekiindes. Sa queue, terriblement puissante est armée d'épines de ronces dure comme de l'acier, dotées d'un poison violent. Mesurant quinze mètres de longueur, il ressemble à un dragon de Komodo avec deux ailerons sur le dos et des nageoires de chaque côtés de son ventre. C''est une créature amphibie.

Le Rekiinde est la femelle du Requind: sa tête pointue ressemble à celle d'un crocodile, son corps est allongé et fin, elle a des yeux perçant comme l'aigle, et des dents très aiguisées.

Sir Sandy est très déçu de devoir faire équipe avec elle, et réplique:

- Je ne veux pas travailler avec elle!

Vivica furieuse d'entendre cela, s'écrit:

- Quoi? Ah bon! C'est comme ça que tu le prends, tu es une véritable saleté!

- Et toi alors, tu es…dit Sir Sandy.

Ne supportant pas leur attitude désagréable, la Reine ordonne:

- Ca suffit! Vous accomplirez votre mission ensemble et sans chamaillerie! Ceci est un ordre! Maintenant au travail!

Vivica sort du bureau gentiment alors que Sir Sandy tape du pied en signe de désaccord. La Reine se lève, l'attrape par ses vêtements et le pousse vers la sortie, très agacée par son comportement immature.

Sir Donju, Sir Ayko et Sir Raskus n'ont rien à faire, le Roi Chiu Lang leur propose:

- Voulez-vous faire une partie de backgammon avec moi?

Ils répondent d'une même voix, enthousiastes:

- Oui, volontiers.

Ils se rendent tous les quatre dans la salle de jeux. Dans la cour, Vivica cherche son moyen de transport, Sir Sandy passe devant elle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à marcher, cela te feras perdre quelques kilos! dit Sir Sandy.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, arriéré! s'écrit Vivica.

Puis elle finit par monter sur un cheval bais brun foncé et Sir Sandy prend sa planche volante. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les champs.

Peu après, Vivica et Sir Sandy arrivent. Ils voient le troupeau de Requind et le groupe de Rekiinde, Vivica lui dit:

- Je prends le groupe des femelles et toi tu t'occupes des males!

- Je suis d'accord. Allons-y! dit Sir Sandy.

De son côté, Yamy reçoit des ordres stricts de ses supérieurs.

Il ouvre son portail temporel et se glisse à l'intérieur. Arrivé en deux mille neuf, dans la capitale de Paris, il rentre dans un magasin de vêtements, puis il s'habille à la mode avec des baskets, un jean, et un sweat-short et se rend à l'aéroport en taxi. Arrivé au lieu prévu, il montre son brevet de pilote au directeur, monte dans l'engin en faisant une réflexion:

- Comme je ne sais pas comment ça marche, je vais appuyer sur tous les boutons!

Soudain l'hélicoptère se met en route et s'envole. Il se dirige vers un mur et le désigne au laser rouge puis le portail temps s'ouvre, il y rentre et se retrouve au XVIe siècle, qui est son époque. Au Royaume, près de la forêt, les Rekiindes se débattent quant aux Requinds, ils font voltiger Sir Sandy.

- Quelle est le chef des femelles? demande Vivica.

- C'est celle qui porte un ruban rose autour du cou, répond t-il.

Elle s'approche d'elle et lui dit, légèrement inquiète:

- Il faut que j'emmène ton groupe et toi dans un autre champs et cette fois-ci, vous ne serez pas avec les mâles.

Tout à coup, le Rekiinde grogne très fort comme si elle avait compris. Vivica accroche une corde à chaque femelles Rekiindes et les emmènent de l'autre côté en traversant la forêt. Quant à Sir Sandy, il n'arrive pas à maîtriser les sept males Requinds mais finit tout de même, par les capturer. Ayant atteint leurs nouveaux territoires, les Rekiindes et les Requinds se couchent dans l'herbe.

Sir Sandy prend une pelle puis creuse la terre. Vivica fait de même après avoir soufflé un peu. A la maison, le serviteur installe le thé dans le salon

la Reine Leehei aperçoit Yumie, passant dans la cour. Yumie ouvre les grandes portes du hall et s'exclame:

- Oh! Cela n'a pas changé, c'est toujours aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs!

Son grand frère lui dit en descendant les marches:

- Je suis content de te revoir, viens, nous allons prendre le thé.

Au même instant, Sir Donju est dehors à regarder la nature, il s'assoit dans l'herbe et écoute le chant des oiseaux en regardant le ciel. De temps en temps, il médite.

Sir Ayko adore faire des courses à pieds contre les linxys, le sport est très important pour lui, il s'entraîne durement pour être toujours au meilleur de sa forme.

Sir Raskus passe plus de temps à lire et à inventer plein de choses avec le Druide. Dans un champs, Vivica et Sir Sandy terminent leur rivière en ouvrant une cavité qui est sous un tas de pierre, de l'eau jaillie. Cela rempli le lit, puis construisent le pont. Leur travail achevé, ils rentrent. Arrivés au château, ils vont voir l'Altesse, Vivica s'exprime:

- Nous avons terminé notre mission, ma Reine.

- Très bien, je vais aller voir, je me prépare et je viens, dit-elle.

La Reine se lève, prend sa veste et dit à son serviteur:

- Amenez-moi mon carrosse!

Une fois à l'intérieur, le carrosse démarre. Vivica et Sir Sandy restent au château en attendant la réaction de leur Altesse. Arrivée sur le lieu d'aménagement, elle s'exclame:

_- _Très bon travail, je vais les féliciter.

Le soleil se couche, le dîner est prêt, tout le monde s'assoit à la table de la salle à manger, le Roi Chiu Lang leur dit, joyeusement_:_

- Enfin, nous sommes, en famille. Alors votre journée s'est-elle passé comme vous le vouliez, Yamy?

- Oui, une formidable journée de travail, complète et pleine de surprise, dit-il.

Dans la forteresse, Liu Shaman verse un liquide de couleur vert dans sa potion de téléportation puis il finit par mettre une feuille de chêne. Subitement, elle fait des étincelles et explose. A la maison, la salle à manger devient sombre, brumeuse, et brusquement les quatre chevaliers s'éclipsent et réapparaissent en plein milieu d'une jungle profonde. Au château, la Reine Leehei s'écrit:

- Oh non, cela recommence! Où sont-ils passés cette fois-ci?

Pendant ce temps là, nos Seigneurs sont dans une jungle, Sir Ayko effrayé, leur dit:

- Il fait presque nuit et nous sommes encore dehors. Comment réagir face à une telle situation? Ils nous arrivent des choses plutôt étranges! Ne trouvez-vous pas?

- Assurément. Bon, ne restons pas là, j'ai mes poignards, cherchons un endroit où dormir! Demain, nous verrons ce que nous ferons, s'exprime Sir Donju, un peu inquiet_._

Les cavaliers se dispersent pour trouver un endroit sûr mais le soleil se couche.

Tout à coup, Sir Sandy pousse un petit cri en signe d'appel. Il vient de trouver une petite crevasse, avec de l'eau juste à côté. Les trois chevaliers courent à travers les feuillages et arrivent près de lui, Sir Raskus leur dit:

- Au moins, nous ne manquerons pas d'eau, mais pour la nourriture, c'est autre chose!

- Arrêtes de penser à ton estomac, tu es égoïste et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! s'écrit Sir Ayko, furieux contre Sir Raskus.

- Heureusement, nous sommes habillés chaudement car la nuit risque d'être fraîche, ici! dit Sir Donju.

Les quatre amis s'allongent. Au Royaume, le Roi et la Reine commencent à s'inquiéter pour eux. Au village, un enfant vêtu d'habits rouge et noir, se faufile subrepticement dans un magasin. Les habitants dorment. Le garçon rentre par la fenêtre entre-ouverte et dérobe tout ce qu'il voit, nourriture, argent…Puis il se précipite sur le mur d'enceinte du château, évitant de tomber dans les douves. Ensuite il court se cacher dans les écuries. Dans la forteresse, Lord Sakio termine sa discussion à propos d'un complot contre Lotysse. Cette princesse habite à Pékin, à Pao-Ting. Elle connaît bien la Reine Leehei car celle-ci lui a sauvé la vie. Au cours d'une mission périlleuse, l'Altesse a fait preuve d'un grand courage en la repêchant en pleine mer, d'une profondeur dépassant les dix mètres, quand Lotysse était enfant. Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures, un garde vient réveiller la Reine en lui disant:

- Bonjour ma Reine, je voulais vous dire qu'un vendeur s'est plaint à propos d'un larcin dans son magasin cette nuit.

La Reine se lève doucement, enfile sa robe de chambre et lui répond:

- Oui, je vais m'en occuper, sortez!

Elle descend prendre son petit déjeuner quand soudain un autre garde arrive, tenant par le bras un voleur d'une dizaine d'années, il s'exclame:

- Ma Reine, je l'ai trouvé endormi dans les écuries de notre maison. Avec de la nourriture et des objets volés dans un magasin du village.

- Laissez-le moi! ordonne la Reine.

Le garçon essaye de s'échapper mais elle le rattrape par la manche de sa veste déchirée.

L'Altesse Royale le fait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon et lui demande:

- Est-ce toi qui as volé de la nourriture? Sais-tu que tu vas être gravement sanctionner pour cet acte? Tu es tout sale, d'où viens-tu?

L'enfant reste muet.

- Ne comptes surtout pas sortir de ce château sans m'avoir répondu, petit voleur! déclare la Reine_, _d'un ton sévère.

Le petit voleur est très habile, il a le pouvoir de sauter une hauteur de dix mètres et d'atterrir sur ses pieds sans blessure.

- Je ne te répondrai pas, méchante! dit-il.

L'Altesse Royale se met en colère et le gifle en ordonnant à son serviteur:

- Emmenez-moi ce petit voleur au donjon, immédiatement!

Le Roi Chiu Lang dit, très surpris:

- Un enfant au donjon! Tu te surpasses ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien pour notre bébé.

La Reine s'écrit:

- Un petit voleur insolant, tu veux dire! Il vient de chaparder de la nourriture et de l'argent!

Dans la jungle, les chevaliers ont mal dormis, ils marchent avec difficultés. Ils tournent en rond, et entendent en permanence des cris étranges. Sir Sandy leur dit, apeuré:

- Je meurs de faim! J'espère que nous allons découvrir un arbre plein de fruits délicieux et juteux.

Les quatre Seigneurs avancent quand soudain, un Aliga-férosse les attaquent. Et tout à coup en face de lui, surgit un Requind adulte. Le Requind terrasse l'Aliga-féroce d'un coup de queue surpuissant. Puis il meurt à cause du venin en quelques secondes. Sir Ayko dit à la créature:

_- _Merci, tu nous as sauvé la vie.

L'Aliga-féroce est un animal ressemblant à un Tyrannosaure avec des plaques de Stegosaure sur le dos. Sa peau est de couleur beige grisâtre.

Le Darkkrystal a été conçu avec toutes les pierres précieuses existantes, il a quatre épines de rubis de taille décroissante sur le haut de la tête, la nuque ainsi que sur le dos. Celui-ci possède quatre doigts aux pieds, des mains à cinq doigts, des bracelets aux poignets et aux biceps, sa queue est courte. Il a une force incroyable, il peut soulever et déraciner un séquoia de deux milles tonnes. Son corps brille grâce aux pierres gemmes. Son quotient encéphalique est de 7,5, supérieur à celui d'un humain.

Le Garouh à une tête de loup, un corps de lion est couvert de piquants, des pattes aux griffes affûtées. Les piques de sa queue sont venimeuses, ses yeux sont rouges, il voit en profondeur comme les rapaces. Ses dents sont plus longues que celle des lions.

Le Flipper a deux dents immenses et des molaires de loup, à l'avant de sa gueule. Il possède un corps de Tyrannosaure, une queue mi-longue, des pattes postérieurs puissantes, et des pattes antérieurs petites mais solides. Sa tête est massive.

Un Cérosgirafe est une grande girafe mélangé à un rhinocéros.

Un Crânecheval est un animal qui ressemble à un cheval. Il marche généralement sur ses pattes postérieurs mais peut se mettre sur ses quatre pattes. Sa tête est recouverte à moitié d'un heaume en os.

Le Requind rugit, brusquement, un Darkkrystal apparaît et en un éclair, il envoie un coup de poing ravageur qui projette la créature à quelques mètres. Les ondes de choc font trembler le sol en se propageant. Ayant la moitié des os brisées, le Requind s'écroule, mort. Le Darkkrystal les regarde d'un œil noir et repart. Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, Sir Sandy, Sir Raskussont secoués et légèrement Ayko s'écrit:

- Dommage pour ce Requind. Il ne vaut mieux pas rester là.

Sir Raskus avance doucement, suivi de ses amis, et voit au loin un Garouh qui mange une carcasse sanguinolente. Subitement il traverse les feuillages et se dirige vers la créature en fixant la viande fraîche avec envie. Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Ayko se lancent des regards étonnés. Le Garouh se retourne et le menace en gonflant son poils venimeux. Sir Raskus déclare:

- Bon d'accord!

Puis il s'en va en murmurant:

- Qu'est qu'il me prend…

Un Cérosgirafe mange des fruits, à côté d'un poirier et d'un pommier. En voyant les chevaliers, il s'enfuit. Affamés, les quatre Sirs se jettent sur les arbres fruitiers. Sir Raskus dit, en mangeant:

- Là, je suis normal.

A ce moment là, au château, la Reine demande au Roi:

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner sur cet enfant, mon chéri?

- Bien sûr. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, répond t-il, enchanté.

Yamy veut parler à l'Altesse en privée, il va dans le salon et ferme les portes en disant:

- Tout ce que je vais vous dire est strictement confidentiel donc je compte sur votre discrétion. J'ai un appareil volant qui s'appèle un hélicoptère qui peut retrouver les quatre Seigneurs et les ramener ici, quand pensez-vous?

Pensant à ses amis, elle lui répond:

- Pourquoi pas, mais avant, je dois régler un petit problème et Vivica peut m'aider. Ensuite je localiserai mes amis et vous vous occuperez du reste. Pendant ce temps, les Sirs ont mangé, il vont mieux. En marchant, ils voient un troupeau de Crânecheval qui mange des feuilles de palmier. Le soleil brille de tout ses éclats.

Sir Ayko leur dit, heureux et apaisé:

- Malgré tout, nous pourrions bien nous plaire ici, c'est très joli. Mais les créatures ne sont pas accueillantes, surtout celle qui cherche à nous manger tout cru.

Sir Donju s'exprime:

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous ne resterons pas là, nous allons nous battre comme de vrai guerrier même si nous devons y laisser la vie.

Au château, Vivica et la Reine Leehei montent au donjon. Subitement, le Roi les rattrape et dit, surexcité:

- Attendez! J'ai envoyé un courrier à Pékin pour avoir plus d'informations sur lui. La réponse n'est malheureusement pas très bonne, il se trouve que cet enfant a déjà volé plusieurs villes aux alentours de Pékin, cela n'est pas récent, il est recherché par les soldats. Et l'orphelinat n'en veut plus car il fugue beaucoup trop souvent.

L'Altesse, effondrée d'entendre cela, s'écrit:

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que nous le donnions aux soldats, il sera exécuté sur le champs. Il est orphelin, le pauvre! Ah! Oui! J'ai trouvé, nous allons l'adopter et le garder au château. Je demanderai à mes parents d'écrire une lettre et il pourra rester ici.

- Ce sera génial, un petit ange. Ca donnera de l'ambiance à la maison, dit Vivica, ravie.

En lisant sa lettre, le Roi poursuit:

- Ses parents ont été tués car ils avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Les assassins n'ont pas réussi à finir leur acte car le petit garçon s'est échappé à temps.

La Reine fait la conclusion:

- Des pouvoirs magiques! Ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour tuer des gens. La seule personne qui puisse faire un tel acte est Lord Sakio pour un de ses rituels. Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents parlaient d'une horrible histoire à propos de parents sacrifiés par Lord Sakio, donc ce serait cet enfant qui aurait réussi à s'enfuir. A l'époque, il avait cinq ans et cela fait exactement cinq ans que l'histoire s'est produite. Maintenant, il a dix ans.

Le Roi descend les escaliers de pierre.

Vivica ouvre la porte du donjon avec le trousseau de clef du gardien.

Soudain, le petit se jette sur la porte et arrive à passer entre les jambes de la Reine, mais, les gardiens le rattrape et le ramènent à l'intérieur du donjon.

L'Altessedit gentiment, en s'approchant doucement de l'enfant:

_- _Je sais ce qui s'est produit quand tu avait cinq ans. Je peux t'aider à condition que tu sois sage et que tu me dises ton prénom.

Le garçon verse quelques larmes et essaye de courir en direction de la porte mais Vivica le retient par le bras. Il se tourne vers la Reine Leehei et lui dit:

- Je m'appèle Dylan, moi je veux manger, j'ai faim!

L'Altesse est surprise et contente à la fois.

- Tu vas manger mais avant tu vas prendre un bain. Allez hop! Dans la salle de bain, assure t-elle.

- Non! Non, ne veux pas! réplique Dylan.

Vivica l'attrape et le prend dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain puis s'exclame:

- C'est un vrai petit sauvage, il va falloir l'élever et l'éduquer, ma Reine.

- Oui, j'en suis consciente mais tout ira mieux bientôt, dit-elle, sûr de ce qu'elle pense.

Dans la salle de bain, les murs sont bleu ciel avec de jolies étoiles sur les carreaux, la baignoire est en marbre rose, et le lavabo est d'un beige lumineux.

Le garçon n'est point content mais Vivica le déshabille et le met dans l'eau, pendant que la Reine va lui chercher des vêtements propres à sa taille.

En marchant dans les couloirs, les habits sur ses deux bras, L'Altesse passe devant le Roi et demande:

- J'ai justement une pièce vide qui servira de chambre au petit Dylan. Peux-tu appeler mon serviteur, il va s'en occuper. Merci mon chéri, je t'aime.

Le Roi l'embrasse, et appèle le serviteur.

L'Altesse se rend dans la salle de bains et dépose les vêtements propres sur une chaise puis, s'en va.

Vivica le sort de l'eau, et le sèche en lui disant:

- Cela te plairais que notre Reine t'adopte? Tu habiterais au château avec toute la famille et tu seras un grand frère car l'Altesse Royale attend un petit bébé.

Radouci par son bain, Dylan dit, l'air intéressé:

- Est-ce que j'aurai une vraie famille, un papa et une maman à moi? Et est-ce que je pourrais manger comme tout le monde?

Vivica répond, contente pour lui:

- Oui, tu seras heureux et tu t'épanouiras! Tu auras une maman et un papa qui t'aimeront très fort. Et tu mangeras à volonté.

- Je suis d'accord! Au fait, comment tu t'appèles, toi? s'exclame Dylan, le sourire aux lèvres, en faisant des bonds.

- Je m'appèle Vivica et tes parents adoptifs seront la Reine Leehei et le Roi Chiu Lang.

Dans le salon, la Reine se concentre très fort pour que son pendule lui indique où sont ses quatre Sirs. Soudain le pendule se pose sur la forêt de Ts'ing-Tao.

Cette jungle dense et dangereuse, éloignée de toute habitation, est envahie par de féroces créatures. Le propriétaire de cet endroit est l'alchimiste Lychan, qui a crée ses monstres il y a un an avant qu'il ne travail pour Sakio. Elle fait plus de deux cent hectares et est entourée d'un système de sécurité électrique très puissant.

Yamy lui dit:

- Bon, j'y vais tout de suite.

Yamy sort par les grandes portes du hall pendant que Dylan court vers sa nouvelle maman en disant:

- Coucou!

Le Roi Chiu Lang entre et s'exprime:

- Me voici, alors je vais être ton père adoptif, es-tu content?

- Oui, énormément, dit l'enfant, faisant un bond pour atterrir dans ses bras.

Dans la jungle, près de la ville de Ts'ing-Tao, les quatre chevaliers sont poursuivis par un Flipper affamé. Sir Sandy sort un bout de bois qu'il a taillé en forme de pieu et le lance de toutes ses forces, mais il dévie.

Le Flipper court rapidement pour essayer de les rattraper. Les quatre Sirs grimpent à un arbre de grande taille pour lui échapper.

Soudain, un Urafléro arrive. Les deux créatures attaquent l'arbre ensemble. Sir Raskus saisit une liane et s'élance vers un arbre plus solide. Un Boiscamouflaga débarque, bondit sur l'arbre et le lacère à plusieurs reprises.

Les membres de Sir Donju commencent à tétaniser, il perd l'équilibre et glisse, l'Urafléro saute sur l'arbre avec ses griffes, grimpe et tente de le mordre, mais Sir Donju lui envoie un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. La créature tombe maladroitement sur le dos et grogne de fureur.

Sir Ayko sort son poignard et le jette avec force dans le cou du Flipper, lui transperçant net la tranchée artère. Il s'écroule et meurt. Fier de lui, il s'écrit:

- Un de moins! Au suivant!

L'Hélicoptère de Yamy survole la jungle, il aperçoit vaguement des créatures se déchainant sur un arbre, Il descend. Le bruit des élices fait aussitôt fuir l'Urafléro blessé et le Boiscamouflaga. Sir Sandy hurle en voyant l'hélicoptère:

- Au secours! Yamy! Même si tu ne nous entends pas…

Yamy les trouve enfin, et leur lance une échelle de corde, Sir Sandy, Sir Donju et Sir Ayko montent chacun leur tour, Sir Raskus les rejoint. Sir Donju lui dit_, _essoufflé:

- Tu as été long!

- J'ai regardé le paysage, avoue Yamy, sarcastique.

- Tu as raison, il ne fallait surtout pas manquer cela! déclare Sir Raskus, d'un ton ironique.

- Et oui. Au fait, l'animal mort au pied de l'arbre, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure! dévoile Yamy, facétieux.

- Ha. D'accord, tu étais déjà là! dit Sir Ayko, d'un ton narquois.

- Bien sûr. Bon, direction le château! affirme Yamy.

A la maison, les Seigneurs sont rentrés, la Reine Leehei s'est allongée sur le canapé du salon, elle s'exprime, épuisée:

- De toute façon, quand je ne pourrai pas le garder, il ira chez Yumie.

Le Roi Chiu Lang monte avec Dylan. L'enfant ouvre la porte et découvre sa chambre, heureux.

Sa nouvelle chambre possède un papier peint tout jaune avec des clowns de toute les couleurs sur les murs. Il y a une étagères avec des livres, un placard avec des vêtements tout neufs à l'intérieur. Un lit en hauteur avec une échelle, des draps de couleur bleu et des peluches. A gauche de son lit, près de la fenêtre, se trouve un joli bureau tout en bois clair. Au pied de son lit, il y a également un coffre avec quelques jouets dedans. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette bleu roi, et les rideaux de la fenêtre sont beiges foncés.

Son père lui dit:

- Voici ta chambre! Bientôt, je t'achèterai des petites voitures pour jouer et des bateaux de décorations.

12

LE MARIAGE

Aujourd'hui ce samedi, Vivica et Yamy vont se marier. A l'église du Royaume, tout est prêt, le mariage aura lieu à quatorze heures.

La Reine est au huitième mois de grossesse.

A dix heures, la Reine et la Roi sont dans la bibliothèque du château. Yamy prépare son costume, il est tendu. Tandis que Vivica est dans sa chambre entrain d'essayer sa robe. Les Seigneurs sont dehors, ils jouent au ballon.

Sir Ayko et Sir Donju ont été désignés comme témoin par Yamy et la Reine et Yumie, sont les demoiselles d'honneurs.

Yumie est au château depuis huit heures et demi, ce matin. Inquiète pour l'heure, elle va dans la bibliothèque.

La pièce de la bibliothèque est très grande, elle comporte plus de cinq cent livres, rangés dans de amples étagères. Le sol est fait de parquet, il y a des tables et des chaises, les rideaux sont jaune, et les fenêtres sont hautes et larges.

- Dylan dort encore, puis-je aller le réveiller, ma Reine? demande Vivica.

- Oui, tout à fait, mais vous ne lui mettez pas son costume maintenant! Il le mettra plus tard! dit la Reine. Pendant ce temps, dans la forteresse, Lord Sakio dit à Liu Shaman:

- Écoutez mage sombre, cette fois-ci, ça va marcher, je vous l'assure. Nous allons les envoyer dans le désert de Takla-Makan. Ils n'auront pas d'eau à boire et pas de nourriture. Je suis diaboliquement génialement effrayant, n'est-ce pas?

- Je pense. Je vous fais cette potion dans quelques minutes, j'y rajouterai un peu de sable. Mais j'ai entendu dire que la Reine aller vous arrêter et vous mettre en prison, s'exclame Liu.

- Oui, je sais. Les chevaliers doivent venir me chercher en fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui. C'est là que je vais les envoyer dans le désert, le moment sera parfait. Ils s'évaporeront devant mes yeux, comme ça, paf! s'écrit Sakio. Puis il se met à rire. A la maison, Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus sont dans leurs chambres pour mettre leurs costumes.

Yumie porte une robe rose ornée d'étoile, elle s'occupe de Dylan et lui dit:

- Tu vas assister à un mariage pour la première fois, tu vas même porter la traîne de Vivica, c'est superbe, mon petit poussin!

- Mais avant de partir, puis-je aller jouer? s'exclame Dylan.

- Oui, mais ne te salis pas de trop! répond Yumie, joyeuse.

Dylan fait des grands bonds puis il court dans la chambre de Sir Sandy. Il toque et entre en demandant:

- Coucou, tu me prête ta petite balle qui fait boum!

Sir Sandy ouvre son tiroir et lui donne la balle.

La Reine Leehei descend vers le salon, elle porte un collier de pierre précieuse, des chaussures à talon dorées, une robe saumon ornée de fleurs dorées également et un foulard saumon autour de son cou. Le Roi est dans le hall, il l'attend, il porte un costume bleu ciel

avec un nœud papillon blanc, il lui dit, souriant:

- Les trois carrosses sont prêts, ma chérie. Tu es très élégante.

- Merci mon Roi, répond t-elle, charmée.

Dylan se faufile dans la chambre de Vivica, il dépose sa petite balle au sol, sort silencieusement et attend dans le couloir. Vivica coiffe ses cheveux, entend un petit bruit et se retourne. Soudain, elle écrase la balle qui éclabousse sa robe de mariée d'une peinture rouge pourpre. Du couloir, Dylan l'entend crier de toutes ses forces. Vivica se tait et descend au salon en disant à la Reine, furieuse:

- Je ne sais pas qui a fait cette farce mais cela ne me plaît guère!

Après que l'ambiance se soit calmée, la future mariée et Yamy partent en carrosse à l'église, avant tout le monde.

Vers treize heures trente, les chevaliers sortent de la maison avec le Roi suivi de Yumie et de la Reine Leehei accompagnée de Dylan. Avant de monter, elle lui dit:

- Tu seras sage, hein! Pas de bêtise, ni de farces et évites de te servir de tes pouvoirs!

Arrivés au village, l'Altesse est acclamée par son peuple de tous côtés. Elle rentre dans l'église avec Dylan qui lui dit:

- Maman, j'ai peur!

Elle lui répond, en le rassurant d'une caresse sur la tête:

- Mais non, tu n'as pas de quoi avoir peur, je suis avec toi.

Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus vont s'asseoir sur les bancs pendant que Yumie, Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, l'Altesse Royale et Dylan vont dans l'annexe de la mariée.

L'église est décorée avec des fleurs un peu partout, il y a des bougies blanches et les armoiries faites en tissu du Royaume de Tchaï. Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus vont s'asseoir sur les bancs pendant que Yumie, Sir Donju, Sir Ayko, l'Altesse Royale et Dylan vont dans l'annexe de la mariée.

La cérémonie commence, Vivica défile avec Sir Donju et Sir Ayko. Derrière eux, il y a Dylan qui porte la traîne et une fille, nommée Anaïs, qui lance des fleurs. Derrière les deux enfants, la Reine et Yumie défilent en marchant doucement. Yamy rejoint sa future femme.

Après le sacrement prononcer par le moine, tout le monde sort prendre l'air. Vivica et Yamy sont désormais mari et femme, elle se met à lancer son bouquet de fleurs qui atterrit dans les mains de la Reine Leehei.

Les mariés se rendent dans la salle des fêtes, suivis de la famille et des invités. Sir Sandy y rentre en entendant de la musique, et observe une salle décorée avec des ballons rose et blanc, et des fleurs. A droite de la piste de danse, est installée une grande table pour vingt cinq personne. Le banquet est entrain de se préparer pour le soir.

Enthousiasmées, les mariés se mettent à danser, suivis des invités. Même Dylan invite Anaïs à danser. La fête débute, la Reine et le Roi sont contents pour leurs deux amis.

Le soir à sept heures, le grand dîner commence, un banquet avec plusieurs plats différents. Il y a du poulet et du canard laquée avec du riz cantonné, des crevettes, des litchis, des nouilles… La Reine Leehei s'assoit près de son Roi, à droite de l'Altesse, se trouve Dylan, à côté de lui, il y a Yumie. En face des quatre personnes, nous voyons les chevaliers et d'autre invités. Vivica et Yamy sont à coté du Roi Chiu Lang.

Le banquet est très sympathique, le soleil se couche.

Tout le monde passe au dessert, les cuisiniers amènent un énorme pièce montée.

Après le dîner, tous se remettent à danser. Dans les enfers, Sakio s'écrit, en colère:

- Ils ne sont pas venus! J'enrage, comment cela se fait-il? J'attends qu'on vienne me mettre au cachot et il n'y a personne!

Liu Shaman absorbé par son travail, répond:

- Oui, je comprends.

Au village, les gens dansent et s'amusent. Sauf Dylan qui s'endort sur la balancelle. L'Altesse dit_, _en le voyant:

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Dylan est épuisé et moi aussi. Mon chéri, viens-tu?

- Oui, oui, je fais venir le carrosse et nous y allons, dit le Roi.

Yumie les suit en portant Dylan. Vivica et Yamy rentrent également. Seuls les quatre Sirs restent au village.

Arrivés au château, Yamy et Vivica montent dans leur chambre.

L'Altesse va coucher Dylan.

Puis, elle se dirige vers sa chambre en croisant le Roi Chiu Lang. La Reine s'exclame à l'adresse du Roi:

- Le mariage était génial, mais moi, je n'en peu plus, je monte me coucher. Demain, tu devras t'occuper de la mission des chevaliers, ils doivent arrêter Lord Sakio et le mettre au cachot, le parchemin d'arrestation est sur mon bureau. Bonne soirée, chéri.

Le lendemain matin, L'Altesse reste au lit pour une journée de repos. Le Roi appèle les chevaliers.

Les quatre hommes arrivent. Le Roi dit, en tendant le parchemin à Sir Donju:

- Allez appréhender Lord Sakio et enfermez-le au cachot! Prenez soin de vous!

Sir Donju lui dit:

- Nous avons compris. Nous partons immédiatement, mon Roi.

Les Sirs sortent par les portes du hall et prennent leurs planches aérodynamiques. Peu après, les chevaliers sont devant le portail noir, en entrant, ils sortent leurs glaives. Les pièces sont sombres, soudain, Lord Sakio apparaît, assit sur son trône. Sir Ayko dit_, _sèchement:

- Sakio, nous venons t'arrêter! Je sens que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

- Ah! Justement, je vous attendez avec impatience car j'ai une belle surprise pour vous! s'écrit Sakio, en riant.

Sir Donju lit la lettre à voix haute de l'Empereur Mayuan:

- Lord Sakio, arrêté pour complots et homicides multiples, sera emprisonné au château du Royaume de Tchaï.

Agacé, Lord Sakio leur dit:

- Oui, oui, merci pour cette lecture incroyable! J'en ai les cheveux qui flambent! Maintenant, si nous commencions mon nouveau jeu.

Il claque des doigts, puis un ouvrier arrive, les quatre Sirs sont interloqués mais ils restent impassibles. L'ouvrier lance un flacon de couleur rouge sur les Seigneurs, qui disparaissent immédiatement. Effrayés et se demandant où ils vont atterrir, ils ferment les yeux. Ils ressentent une vague de chaleur étouffante les envahir.

Allongés, légèrement assommés, ils rouvrent les yeux et découvrent des dunes de sable fin à perte de vue, un vaste désert. Sir Ayko ayant le mal du sable et l'estomac noué, s'exprime:

- Pourtant, je suis bien réveillé et je ne rêve pas, le décor est jaune! Venteux, et plein de sable, du sable partout!

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous? demande Sir Sandy, intrigué.

Sir Donju s'assoit et annonce, stupéfait d'être là:

- Nous restons ici et nous mourons comme prévu! Sous le sable fin, il y aura quatre squelettes dans quelques années. Nous ne sommes pas des dinosaures mais je pense que cela intéressera les scientifiques!

Sir Raskus s'exclame avec sérieux:

- Quel humour noir!

Au Royaume, le Roi Chiu Lang est dans la bibliothèque du château, entrain de lire.

Dylan cherche ses quatre amis, ils montent à l'étage.

Les jeunes mariés à moitié déshabillés, s'embrassent, quand tout à coup Dylan rentre en disant:

- Où sont les chevaliers?

Vivica un peu gênée, se lève et s'écrit en le faisant sortir de sa chambre:

- Je n'en sais rien et ne recommence jamais à entrer sans frapper. Ok, as-tu compris?

Dylan dit, ennuyé

- Oui, oui… Je ne le ferai plus.

Il sort en pensant tout haut:

- Zut, j'ai du les déranger!

Dans la forteresse,

- C'est génial, j'échappe à la prison et en plus je suis débarrassé d'eux pour un long moment, dit-Sakio, joyeux.

Au même moment, à l'heure du déjeuner, au château, Vivica descend les marches suivi de Yamy, ils vont dans la salle à manger. Le Roi Chiu Lang est dans le salon, il se lève quand soudain, un faucon apporte une lettre de l'Empereur Mayuan pour la Reine. Il la lit.

Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle du prisonnier. D'après mes sources, il n'est pas au cachot donc je voudrais savoir ce que vos chevaliers font! Ils doivent absolument l'enfermer, car dans le cas contraire, je serai dans l'obligation de les suspendre de leurs fonctions.

L'Empereur de Chine.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas revenus. Si ça continue, je sens que je vais vraiment m'inquiéter. Que dois-je faire? se dit-il.

Après réflexion, le Roi monte dans la chambre de la Reine tandis que dans la salle à manger Vivica et Yamy déjeunent.

Dans le désert, les chevaliers marchent dans les dunes, le vent souffle de plus en plus fort.

Sir Aykos'exclame, du sable dans les yeux:

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de notre mission, nous ne pouvons même pas l'accomplir à cause de cet idiot de Sakio!

- C'est fini! Nous ne nous en occuperons jamais puisque nous allons mourir! Desséchés, raides! s'écrit Sir Donju, écœuré.

Au château, le Roi discute avec sa Reine:

- Ils ne sont pas revenus. Peut-être ont-ils eu un problème avec Lord Sakio?

- Ce n'est pas impossible, Sakio est imprévisible. Mais si c'est le cas, ils sont en danger de mort. Moi, je ne me lève pas, Tia m'a ordonné de rester allongé, donc sers-toi de mon pendule pour les localiser, dit l'Altesse.

La porte étant ouverte, Dylan arrive, une voiture rouge à la main, il la fait rouler sur la coiffeuse de la Reine, puis il essaye de la mettre dans un gros coquillage. L'Altesse lui dit, sèchement:

- Ne touches pas à mes affaires! Reposes cela tout de suite, Dylan!

Le Roi Chiu Lang va dans le salon avec le pendule de la Reine, il s'assied et prend une carte du monde en disant tout haut:

- C'est la première fois que j'utilise cela! Bon, je me concentre.

Le pendule se met à se balancer de gauche à droite. Puis il se pose sur le désert de Takla-makan. Sur un coup de tête, le Roi appèle le serviteur. Celui-ci arrive. Le Roi lui ordonne:

- Amenez-moi Leila dans la cour! Il nous faut un dragon, elle sera parfaite…

Ensuite il va voir Yamy et lui dit, d'un ton sévère:

- Tu pars avec Leila, elle te conduira aux chevaliers. Attends quelques instants!

Le Roi se rend rapidement à la volière et dit au serviteur:

- Descendez-moi également Raptor!

Puis il redescend dans le hall, et apercevant Vivica, il s'exclame:

- Vivica, suivez-moi dans la cour. Vous partez avec votre mari dans le désert, ma chère, sur Raptor.

Le Roi Chiu Lang s'approche des animaux mystiques et leur dit, d'une voix douce:

- Partez en direction du désert de Takla-makan et tachez de me retrouver mes chevaliers!

Leila et Raptor emmènent Vivica et Yamy dans le désert.

Dans la forteresse, Thalia vient rendre visite à Sakio. Elle entre dans la pièce sombre, pleine de toiles d'araignées et s'écrit:

- En tout cas, vous ne faites pas souvent le ménage ici! C'est tout poussiéreux et décoré d'araignées de toutes sortes.

Lord Sakio faisant le tour de sa pièce, lui répond:

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas propre mais les araignées me servent. Je vais peut-être vous épouvantez mais tant pis. Ces bêtes, que vous voyez, je les ai mangées cru comme cela.

Il prend une araignée de sa toile avec sa main et ouvre une bouche béante puis la fait glisser sur sa langue et l'avale. Thalia s'exprime en ayant envie de vomir:

- Oui, euh! Je vois! Beurk, beuh!

A Takla-makan, les chevaliers se sont évanouis dans le sable, la température est montée. Nous apercevons deux dragons qui volent dans le ciel, ils se posent sur le sable, faisant de la poussière par terre.

Vivica les voit, allongés au sol. Prise de panique, elle court vers eux. S'apercevant qu'ils respirent encore, elle porte Sir Ayko, aidée par Yamy pour le mettre sur le dragon. Ils font de même avec les trois autres. Puis ils s'envolent majestueusement, le plus vite possible.

Au château, les Seigneurs sont rapidement transportés à l'infirmerie par les gardiens. Dylan s'écrit en les voyant:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ils sont tout sablés!

Après les avoir ausculter, Tia sort de son cabinet et marche vers le Roi en lui annonçant:

- Les chevaliers vont mieux, je viens de les alimenter, un peu de repos et tout ira parfaitement.

Le Roi Chiu Lang est rassuré.

Peu après, les quatre Sirs sont sur pieds, ils repartent chez Sakio avec une escorte de quatre gardiens.

Arrivés chez lui, les gardiens entrent seuls, quelques minutes après, ils ressortent avec Lord Sakio, ligoté solidement.

Pendant ce temps, l'Empereur écrit une nouvelle lettre à la Reine et l'envoie.

L'Altesse reçoit le messager, s'empare de l'enveloppe et lit la lettre, étant toujours allongée sur son lit, sereine:

J'espère que Lord Sakio est en prison, je viens vérifier immédiatement.

Votre Empereur.

Lord Sakio est désormais dans les sous-sols du château, dans une cellule. Sir Donju s'inquiète en remontant les marches de pierre de la tour, il dit à ses amis:

- Et si jamais…L'Empereur Mayuan décidait de nous suspendre! Ce serait dramatique!

Les chevaliers se posent un tas de questions…

La Reine attend l'Empereur, assise dans le salon avec les cavaliers. L'Empereur Mayuan arrive, il descend de son immense dragon aux yeux bleus, puis ouvre les portes et aussitôt, les cinq personnes se lèvent, les chevaliers s'inclinent devant lui.

Il est vêtu d'un manteau de velours avec le drapeau de la Chine dans son dos et plusieurs signe chinois. Dans sa main droite, il a un sceptre en or. Il a les cheveux noirs, d'origine chinoise, les yeux marron, Un air sévère mais il est très généreux.

- J'ai entendu dire que Sakio était au cachot, c'est une bonne nouvelle, cependant, vos chevaliers ne sont peut-être pas aptes à continuer leur mission donc je vais le vérifier par

moi-même, s'exprime t-il.

Alignés, les Seigneurs craignent le pire, ils ne veulent pas perdre leur travail.

Depuis leur enfance, les Sirs ont été élevés dans la maîtrise de la pensée, qui affirme que l'esprit à une puissance infinie.

L'Empereur Mayuan décide de leur faire passer un test, il avance vers Sir Raskus et tape avec son sceptre sur l'épaule droite, il ne sent rien. Il va vers Sir Donju et fait de même entre l'estomac et le ventre, aucune douleur. Ensuite, il passe à Sir Sandy et tape en haut du torse, près de son épaule gauche, Sir Sandy gémit et l'Empereur s'écrit:

- Les douleurs sont des chaînes qu'il faut briser pour acquérir la hardiesse. Une conscience élevée sera solide et donnera la force suprême du corps.

Maintenant, il reste Sir Raskus, l'Empereur s'avance vers lui et tape au-dessus de la cuisse gauche, il n'y a aucune réaction. La Reine est soulagée, il repart en lui disant:

- Ils devront quand même passer une journée ou plus au camp d'entraînement afin d'être au meilleur de leur forme! A bientôt, Reine Leehei.

13

LA NAISSANCE DU PETIT PRINCE

Au Royaume de Tchaï, dans le château, la famille déjeune dans la cour de dehors, près du jardin de fleurs. Après le repas, Vivica et les chevaliers sont convoqués dans le bureau de l'Altesse. Ils s'assoient et écoutent leur Reine, qui s'exprime d'un ton solennel:

- Je sens que mon enfant va venir au monde dans quelques jours, ce qui signifie qu'il va me falloir une protection très puissante d'après mes investigations. J'ai fait des recherches sur une relique très ancienne, il s'agit de l'étoile du Dragon Zhé. La légende dit que la personne qui la possèdera pourra protéger un village entier contre les forces de la géhenne, donc j'ai pensé qu'elle nous serait utile pour protéger notre maison. Alors j'ai demandé à Yamy de me dire à quel endroit elle se trouvait quand elle a disparue. Cette étoile est notre seule chance de survie!…

- J'ai entendu parlé de ce talisman il y a longtemps, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous appartient déjà? interroge Vivica.

- Malheureusement non, je veux et je dois la récupérer! Vous cinq, êtes les seules à avoir le courage de descendre dans une grotte à vingt mètre de profondeur, sous notre forêt! L'étoile du Dragon Zhé vous y attendra, mais, méfiance, cet endroit est truffé de pièges mortels, il faudra être prudent! Fiona, la petite yix vous attend à la lisière de la forêt et je veux que vous preniez vos chevaux pour vous y rendre, maintenant, il est temps d'y aller et prenez soin de vous!

Ils sortent de la pièce et s'en vont. Pendant ce temps, Thalia et Lychan sont dans la forêt, entrain de tendre une embuscade aux quatre cavaliers, ils creusent un trou au milieu d'un chemin. Puis, ils le recouvrent de branches de bois, de feuilles et de terre.

Peu après, les cavaliers, accompagnés de Vivica, suivi de Fiona, galopent sur ce chemin. Subitement, les chevaux s'affolent, les Seigneurs essayent de les faire avancer mais en vain. Effrayés, ils font voltiger les chevaliers et Vivica, qui atterrissent violemment sur le piège. Soudain, la terre à l'intérieur du piège s'effondre, les quatre Sirs ainsi que Vivica tombent à plus de dix mètres de profondeur, dans la grotte.

Fiona s'affole, mais elle est rattrapée par Lychan à l'aide d'un sac en toile. Voyant que leur plan à marché, Thalia et Lychan s'enfuient avec la yix. Sous terre, Sir Sandy s'est posé en douceur sur le sol, Sir Raskus a atterrit sur une pierre, provoquant un léger hématome, il se relève malgré tout. Sir Ayko, Vivica et Sir Donju n'ont rien. Les cinq aventuriers remontent dans le sens inverse de leur chute, ils sont dans pénombre. Arrivés à l'entrée, ils remarquent un escalier étroit en pierre mais brusquement, celui-ci s'effondre, des pierres tombent mélangées à de la terre en grande quantité, condamnant l'accès de la sortie. Sir Ayko s'exclame, de la poussière plein les cheveux:

- Cette fois-ci, aucune chance de sortir de là. Nous sommes prisonniers! C'est horrible, nous allons étouffer, sans oxygène!

- Arrêtes de paniqué! Tu as de l'air pour le moment! Le problème n'est pas là, de toute façon, nous devons chercher la relique, dit Vivica, avec courage.

Sir Donju sort de sa poche une boite d'allumettes que Yamy lui a donné. Il en allume une et prend une torche posée contre un des murs qu'il vient d'apercevoir un peu plus loin, puis leur dit:

- Voilà! Nous avons de la lumière, maintenant, nous ne risquons plus de tomber sur un crâne humain où sur un rat mort!

Au même moment, la Reine va voir son Roi qui est dans le salon entrain de faire une partie d'échec avec Yamy.

Elle demande gentiment à Yamy de sortir de la pièce et dit au Roi:

_- _J'ai quelque chose à te confier, voilà, je sais que tu t'es souvent demandé pourquoi j'ai froid tout le temps. Au fait, je suis née comme cela, c'est une sorte de pouvoir magique qui peut s'agrandir mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai découvert que j'avais le sang froid comme les reptiles et j'ai également un don de voyance, un sixième sens si tu préfères.

Le Roi reste bouche bée, il lui répond, inquiet:

- Cela explique qu'à chaque fois que je te touche, j'ai froid aussi. Est-ce que cela peut avoir des conséquences sur notre enfant?

- Possible, je ne sais pas, à mon avis, oui, dit-elle, l'air embêté.

- Si notre enfant est comme toi, ce sera super. Dylan aussi, à des pouvoirs mystérieux, ce qui pourra aider nos chevaliers dans le futur. Imagines, notre petit prince avec un pouvoir prodigieux! Alors comme ça, tu as des pouvoirs extrasensoriels! Je suis si fier de toi, ma chérie. Je t'aime…s'écrit le Roi Chiu Lang.

Dans la forteresse, Liu s'occupe des affaires de Sakio. Il sort la yix du sac, la pose sur une table poussiéreuse et récite une formule d'oubli pour qu'elle efface de sa mémoire ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ensuite, Lychan la relâche en la posant dans un coin de la forêt, près d'un arbre. Au milieu des bois, dans la maison du vieux sage, le rat, Mayke, couine et le Druide s'exprime:

_-_ Oui, tu as raison, je devrait révéler mon secret aux villageois et à l'Altesse. Je ne fais que me protéger mais je mens à ma Reine, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, il faut que je lui en parle.

Le rat couine encore plus fort en signe de réponse.

_-_ De toute manière, il ne peut rien m'arriver, je suis immortel donc, je vais arrêter de me faire du souci! s'exclame le Druide.

Dans la grotte, Vivica avance en tête, suivi de Sir Ayko, Sir Donju, Sir Sandy et Sir Raskus. Subitement, Sir Sandy marche sur une dalle d'une forme étrange, et tout à coup, une énorme hache se balance d'avant en arrière, les aventuriers se couchent par terre, dans la poussière, Vivica, furieuse contre lui, dit:

_-_ La prochaine fois, évites les dalles d'une couleur rougeâtre, peut-être que cela pourrait nous sauver!

Cette grotte est protégée contre les pilleurs de tombes et contre les voleurs de toutes sortes, avec des dizaines de pièges.

Le Dragon Zhé était l'un des meilleurs gardiens de tous les temps, il avait la possibilité grâce à son étoile de faire fondre les personnes malfaisantes, elles se transformaient en cendre en quelques secondes.

Le docteur Low arrive au château car il est invité par la Reine.

Dylan à une attitude étrange, il fait des bonds dans le salon en étant illuminé d'une lumière orangée jaune. Le Roi s'inquiète en le voyant dans cet état, et une minute après, il s'étale brutalement au sol, soudain, il se métamorphose en jeune tigre. En arrivant dans le hall, le docteur Low est effrayé, il court très vite en direction du cabinet de l'infirmière et monte sur l'étagère la plus haute sans refermer la porte.

Le tigre se lève et court vers le cabinet en rugissant, le Roi s'écrit, étonné:

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Son pouvoir évolue! Dylan, veux-tu cesser de te comporter ainsi!

En reconnaissant la voix de son père, Dylan redevenant humain, lui dit:

- Je n'aime pas les étrangers sur mon territoire, mais excusez-moi, monsieur, j'ai eu plus peur que vous!

Tia n'en croit pas ses yeux et s'exclame:

- Et bien, maintenant, je dois m'attendre à avoir un jeune tigre à la maison. Décidément, tout devient dangereux ici! Docteur Low! Descendez de mon étagère, soyez sérieux!

Le docteur refuse catégoriquement de descendre, apeuré par cette transformation. Tia demande à l'Altesse:

- Ma Reine, dois-je devenir vétérinaire? Car si c'est le cas, je suis en peine!

L'Altesse dit, doucement:

- Non! Non! Par contre, vous allez analyser le sang de Dylan et vérifier si tout va bien!

L'infirmière emmène Dylan dans son cabinet pendant que le docteur Low descend d'un bon de l'étagère et sort de la pièce.

Le docteur Low s'est enfin calmé.

Le sang de l'enfant a été analysé et Tia a découvert que ses gènes se multiplient, l'ADN de celui-ci s'est développé, il peut donc se métamorphoser en tigre sans crainte. Le tigre évolue en fonction de l'âge de Dylan. Pendant ce temps, dans la grotte, les cinq aventuriers déjouent les pièges l'un après l'autre. Sir Donju marche tranquillement, quand soudain, en posant sa main sur le mur, il déclenche un lancé de shurikens. Sir Raskus se retourne en entendant le déclic et reçoit un shuriken dans l'épaule, il hurle de douleur puis se jette par terre pour prendre un bout de bois qu'il enfonce dans le mur bloquant alors le piège.

Sir Ayko s'écrit en regardant Sir Raskus:

- Ca va? Tu tiendras le coup, cela ne saigne pas trop?

- Oui, oui, ça ira, enlèves-moi cette étoile! dit-il, énervé.

Sir Ayko s'approche de lui et lui arrache l'arme d'un coup sec pendant que Sir Raskus mord un bout de bois aussi fort que possible, puis Sir Donju lui fait un bandage de fortune.

Ils repartent, Vivica avance la première, lentement, et s'arrête brutalement en leur disant.

- Halte, il y a un gouffre, la corde ne risque pas d'aller de l'autre coté, elle est trop petite!

Tenant une torche dans sa main, Sir Donju, une idée lui venant à l'esprit, la laisse tomber dans le vide, en disant:

- Cela va ainsi éclairer les parois rocheuses, nous permettre de savoir s'il y a de l'eau et à quel profondeur.

Sir Sandy se penche et s'exclame:

- Voilà, nous pouvons sauter, il doit y avoir un passage sous l'eau, à mon avis! Qui veut y aller en premier?

Ils observent la falaise dans tous les sens très ennuyés, puis Sir Ayko dit, après réflexion:

- Je plonge le premier et je remonterai pour vous dire si c'est possible. Bon, quand faut y aller! Wahouw!

Il bouche son nez, saute à la verticale dans l'eau puis refait surface. Il prend une profonde inspiration, plonge, ouvre les yeux et voit un passage étroit dans la roche, il remonte puis appèle ses amis en sifflant, qui le suivent. Sir Ayko passe devant dans le passage rocheux suivi de Vivica, Sir Sandy, Sir Raskus et Sir Donju.

Ayant traversés le chemin sous l'eau, ils se retrouvent dans la deuxième partie de la grotte, Sir Raskus, blessé, regarde autour de lui et voit plusieurs torches éteintes accrochés aux murs, ainsi que des signes chinois sur les parois de la grotte.

Ils sortent de l'eau, se sèchent un peu en se secouant et en essorant leurs vêtements puis ils continuent d'avancer silencieusement, une torche allumée entre leurs mains.

Au même moment, le mage sombre envoie Thalia et Lychan sur les lieux. Thalia part, suivi de Lychan, furieux:

- Ce n'est pas à nous d'aller chercher ce diamant que possède le Dragon Zhé, je ne suis qu'un simple scientifique, moi! Évidemment, il vaut une fortune mais il est sous terre, et sur le propre territoire de Zhé.

Thalia lui dit:

- Les chevaliers étant déjà à la recherche de l'étoile, nous leur volerons dès qu'ils l'auront! En prime, nous enfermons ses stupides cavaliers dans la grotte, nous serons alors débarrassé d'eux!

- Oui, vous avez raison. Avez-vous une arme, je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin.

Thalia sort de sa poche, un revolver chargé, et murmure en lui montrant:

- Cela suffira t-il?

Lychan acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Au château, la Reine Leehei est allongée sur le canapé du salon et lit un livre, le Roi Chiu Lang est avec Yamy, pour trier et mettre de l'ordre dans son bureau. Dylan est dehors entrain de jouer au ballon, quand soudain, il s'évanouit dans l'herbe, un garde se retourne et court vers lui pour le ramasser, il l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Étendu, presque dans le coma, sur le lit du cabinet, Tia fait de son mieux pour le maintenir en vie mais son cœur bat très lentement.

Elle refait un prélèvement de sang puis après analyse, elle découvre que ses cellules se développent trop vite par rapport à son métabolisme. Elle décide d'aller prévenir la Reine.

Quelques minutes passent, après avoir appris la mauvaise nouvelle, l'Altesse envoie Yamy chez le Druide. L'état de Dylan ne s'arrange pas, son pouls est très faible. Yamy galope dans les bois, il aperçoit à l'horizon la cabane en bois brillant.

Le vieux sage le reçoit et lui donne un remède à base de plantes. Inquiet pour l'enfant, le Druide dit à Yamy:

- Je viens avec vous, il faut que je parle à l'Altesse.

De retour au château avec la fiole, Dylan est toujours dans un état critique, Tia le lui fait boire. Puis il est transporté dans sa chambre et surveillé par le docteur Low.

Tia explique au Roi Chiu Lang:

- Dylan est dans une phase très spéciale, il a l'ADN différent du nôtre…Le remède va régulariser son système cellulaire. Ses analyses de sang sont correctes, il n'aura plus de problèmes.

Le Roi Chiu Lang, ayant légèrement compris, répond:

- Bon, s'il se rétablit, ce sera parfait.

Dans la grotte souterraine, Sir Raskus va mieux, il éclaire les alentours et aperçoit un passage très étroit puis s'exclame:

- Regardez, il est rétrécis ce chemin!

- Oui, et nous allons devoir ramper car si nous marchons, nous nous faisons couper en deux morceaux par la lame qui est dans les murs, s'écrit Vivica, marchant derrière eux.

- Je passe en premier! dit Sir Sandy.

Il s'allonge au ras du sol et rampe suivi de Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus, Sir Donju et Vivica. Après avoir passé le chemin, ils découvrent une grande pièce de roche, ayant au centre, une dalle en hauteur avec une étoile sculptée, tout autour, il y a un escalier en pierre.

Vivica s'approche, monte les marches, prend une lourde pierre et dit, à voix haute:

- En admettant que j'enlève l'étoile et que je la remplace par cette grosse pierre, que va t-il se

passer?

- Essayes, tu verras! s'écrit Sir Sandy, curieux.

Elle soulève l'étoile du Dragon Zhé, très délicatement et pose immédiatement la pierre à la place, soudain, un bruit fait sursauter les cinq aventuriers puis un énorme boulet sort d'un mur, Vivica l'évite, faisant un grand bond de côté et court en direction de la sortie, suivi des quatre Seigneurs. En sortant du chemin étroit, Sir Ayko s'arrête et observe la paroi du mur, le plafond et le sol en disant:

- Il y a obligatoirement une autre sortie? Nous n'allons quand même pas retraverser ce gouffre en apnée!

Sir Sandy remarque en examinant le mur, un galet dessinée d'un signe chinois. Il appuie dessus avec sa main, quand brusquement, un tunnel de pierre s'ouvre au-dessus de leurs têtes, quelques rayons de lumière le traversent, Sir Raskus grimpe en posant le pied sur chacune des roches. Soulevant la dalle, il remarque avec stupéfaction qu'il est dans la cour du château, près du pont-levis, et que la grotte rejoint la forêt. Ses quatre amis sortent les uns après les autres, ils sont agréablement surpris. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, le Druide s'exprime à l'adresse de la Reine Leehei:

- Mon Altesse, je vous ai caché un pouvoir important pour notre village. De mes mains, jaillit une lumière orangée qui guérit les gens instantanément.

- Ah! Mais, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé plus tôt? Cher ami? s'exclame la Reine.

- Peut-être par peur, dit-il de sa voix aimable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes un ami fidèle, déclare l'Altesse.

Les cinq amis entrent dans le hall et montrent la relique à leur Reine qui s'exclame:

- Ouahh! Je n'ai jamais vu une étoile aussi brillante! Je vous félicite Vivica, Sir Sandy, Sir Ayko, Sir Raskus et Sir Donju. Vous formez une équipe exceptionnelle! Vous serez médaillé pour cet exploit! Allez-vous reposer! Je vous remercie au nom du Royaume de Chee que vous venez de sauver!…

Subitement, la Reine a des contractions, elle se lève et se dirige lentement vers l'infirmerie. Tout à coup, elle s'arrête et s'écrit:

- Oh! Je perds les eaux! Remuez-vous! Faites quelque chose Tia!

Le docteur Low est prévenu par le Roi, pendant que le Druide est raccompagné chez lui par les gardiens. Toute la famille est à a maison, Dylan dort et la Reine Leehei va accoucher. Le docteur Low l'allonge confortablement sur le canapé du salon, puis il ferme les grandes portes de la pièce en faisant rentrer Tia, qui va l'assister. Le docteur essaye de la rassurer en lui disant:

- Respirez calmement, tout va bien se passer!

Du coté sombre, Lychan et Thalia attendent les chevaliers, ne voyant personne venir au bout d'un long moment, ils décident de descendrent dans la grotte pour récupérer l'étoile eux même, avec une corde, par le trou de l'embuscade.

Au même instant, au château, l'Altesse Royale fait de son mieux pour pousser de toutes ses forces. Le Roi Chiu Lang attend patiemment dans la salle à manger avec Vivica et Yamy, quant aux quatre chevaliers, ils sont dans la cuisine entrain de manger du gâteau au chocolat.

Il est vingt heures, le bébé vient juste de naître, Tia coupe le cordon ombilical, le premier cri du Prince se fait entendre!

Après avoir appuyé sur le ventre de la Reine pour évacuer le placenta, le docteur Low la recoud avec du fil et une aiguille, tandis que Tia lave le nouveau-né, le sèche et le met dans un lange propre et chaud. Puis elle l'apporte à sa mère, souriante. L'Altesse Royale est très heureuse, mais épuisée, elle donne à son bébé la première tétée qui n'est autre que du sérum.

En fin de journée, Thalia et le scientifique se perdent dans le souterrain très obscur. Désappointés, ils retournent sur leurs pas, puis se hissent à la corde.

- Il est évident qu'ils l'ont découverte. Notre stratégie à échoué, nous nous sommes fait avoir, dit-elle, défaitiste.

- Pitoyable! s'écrit Lychan en colère, lançant avec violence l'arme à feu au sol qui s'enraille spontanément.

- Merci, souffle Thalia, regardant son revolver plein de poussière, se poser dans l'herbe.

- De rien, répond t-il, méchamment.

Trois jours sont passés, Dylan va mieux. La Reine Leehei est dans son lit, son bébé dort à ses

côtés, dans un berceau en bois.

Le Roi Chiu Lang prépare la chambre du nouveau-né. Dès que Tia touche le petit Prince, elle a très froid.

La Reine Leehei le prend dans ses bras pour le nourrir puis elle appèle son Roi et lui dit:

- Je viens de trouver le prénom de notre fils, chéri. Nous allons l'appeler Hidéki.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée, j'adore, s'exclame le Roi Chiu Lang, enthousiaste.

Yamy apporte un cadeau à Dylan, il monte dans la chambre de l'enfant et le trouve entrain de jouer aux voitures, il s'exprime:

- Coucou, j'ai une surprise pour toi, la voici.

- Oh! Comme il est mignon, il ressemble à un chien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? s'écrit Dylan, surpris.

- C'est un dinosaure herbivore nommé Heterodontosaure, il est très gentil et inoffensif, quel nom vas-tu lui donner? dit Yamy.

- Merci. Oh! J'ai trouvé! Je vais l'appeler Filou, déclare Dylan, joyeux.

- Oui, c'est beau Filou, répond t-il, pensif.

Yamy descend et se rend dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Vivica.

Les chevaliers se rendent dans la cour, Sir Raskus leur demande:

- Alors, où plaçons-nous l'étoile du Dragon Zhé? Dans la tour de guet ou dans la tour d'angle ou dans la chapelle ou bien dans la tour flanquante?

- Je propose que nous la mettions dans la tour de guet, dit Sir Donju.

- Il faut qu'elle protège le château en entier donc elle serait mieux dans la tour flanquante, s'exclame Sir Ayko.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajoute Sir Sandy.

Les quatre Sirs se rendent dans la tour flanquant. Arrivés en haut des quarante marches, ils ouvrent la porte et placent l'étoile sur un socle, lui même posé sur une table.

L'étoile se met à projeter des ondes de protections de différentes couleurs. Après avoir observé longuement le joyau, ils se mettent à éclater de rire et Sir Donju s'écrit, joyeusement:

- Vive le Royaume de Tchaï, vive le Royaume de Tchaï…


End file.
